El Amor esta en el Nombre
by Clemencia
Summary: Dicen que el amor todo lo cambia, pero ¿Acaso esas palabras pueden significar algo cuando se es un Malfoy?…¿A pesar de todo puede enamorarse la “sangre pura”? Después de todo, la naturaleza de un hombre es algo casi imposible de olvidar ¿No?
1. Toda historia tiene un comienzo

**Capitulo I --- "Toda Historia Tiene un Comienzo"**

Era muy temprano, pero prometía ser un buen día, soleado a pesar de ser invierno, las vacaciones invernales habían comenzado el día anterior y en la noche havia caído una tormenta sobre el castillo de Howarts, se sentía frió pero no era algo que molestara, era parte del ambiente que inundaba la escuela, y Hermione era la ultima persona que llegaría a notar el frío, ella solo recordaba una y otra vez en su mente lo sucedido la noche anterior, lo recordaba sentada a la orilla de su cama, antes de que sus amigas despertaran:

_Flash back..._

Anda Herm hazme ese favor ¿sí?-suplicaba Parvati hincada a los pies de la cama de Hermaione-

Basta Parvati si tienes sed ve tu por el agua!- decía molesta Hermione que estaba leyendo sentada en la cabecera de la cama rodeada de varias almohadas-

¡Herm Por favor! Que me muero de sed.

¡No! ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Lavender?

A mi no me metan en sus asuntos- decía Lavender, mi entras se metía bajo las sabanas calientes-

¡Por favor Herm! Ni Lavender ni yo podemos ir, sabes que no estamos presentables-decía mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia su cama haciendo pequeños gemiditos de molestia-

Y acaso es mi problema que no prevengas tus necesidades antes de ponerte esa enorme pijama, y te untes todas esas cosas en la cara, ¡sin mencionar los tubos que tienes en la cabeza!-decía Hermione molesta, pero por dentro se divertía viendo la cara y los gestos que ponía Parvati-

Dime Parvati que dirían todos tus enamorados si yo enseñara una foto tuya así, tal y como tu duermes, ¿crees que seguirían mandando rosas y cartas a diario?

¡¡HERMIONE GRANGER! ¡No te atreverás!-gritaba Parvati mientras agitaba el puño serrado frente a la cara de Hermione, quien reía en coro con Lavender que había abierto los ojos para ver la reacción de Parvati-

No Parvati, sabes bien que es broma, anda ya duérmete-dijo Hermione mientras cerraba su libro y comenzaba a meterse bajo las sábanas-

¡¡¡Pero tengo sed!-repetía Parvati dirigiéndose a su cama-

¡Toma agua del grifo, y cállate ya que no me dejas dormir!- grito Lavender enojada

Ah, ahgggg-Parvati que seguía haciendo gemiditos y gestos bastante desagradables peor que una niña de tres años-

De pronto Hermione se levanto con un solo movimiento haciendo de un golpe las sábanas a un lado y tomando la jarra de vidrio de la mesa de noche de Parvarti.

- ¡Ya basta cállate, ahora vuelvo!

¿A dónde vas Hermione?- preguntó Lavender-

¡A donde crees!-dijo irónica Hermione mientras salía molesta con pasos rápidos de la habitación-

¡¿Sin un suéter! ¡Hace frío!-grito Parvati, pero por suerte Hermione no pudo escucharla-

Hermione caminaba algo molesta por los pasillos de Howarts mientras imitaba entre dientes las palabras de suplica de Parvati

"¡Por favor Hemione!" Y aquí estoy, parezco su mamá, pero si me descubren, me las va a pagar.

Y así hablando sola pronto llego hasta la cocina, donde hizo cosquillas a la pera del retrato para luego hacer con la mano a un lado la puerta, entro dirigiéndose confiada y directo a una jarra muy grande con agua, lleno su pequeña jarra y la coloco a un lado, y suspiro mientras se agitaba los brazos con las manos intentando darse un poco de calor, con los deseos de quitarse de encima a Parvarti, no se dio cuenta que salió a los fríos pasillos, con tan solo un pequeño camisón que utilizaba, de pronto miró hacia una alacena que estaba junto a ella y decidió echar un vistazo.

¿No habrá alguna clase de veneno aquí?- decía Hermione mientras movía unos cuantos pomos de enfrente para mirar los de atrás-

¿Y tú para que querrías veneno, Granger?

Hermione se llevo una mano a la boca para evitar gritar, pensó que había sido descubierta por un profesor, se tranquilizo y giró lentamente sobre sus talones para mirar a quien la había descubierto, y tal fue su sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba.

¡Malfoy! ¡¿Qué haces aquí!-preguntó muy desconcertada Hermione, al mirar a Malfoy recargado sobre una mesa con los brazos cruzados y mirándola muy atentamente-

Yo ya estaba aquí cuando tú llegaste, Granger- dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabra y echando un vistazo al escote circular de la chica sin evitar sonrojarse un poco ante tan buena imagen-

Hermione al darse cuenta se cruzó de brazos tratando de taparse y sonrojándose también.

Para encontrar venenos en Howarts debes buscar en el armario de Snape, Granger, no en la cocina- decía Malfoy mientras se dirigía a la pequeña jarra de Hermione y la tomaba para volver enfrente a ella y dársela en las manos.

Toma-estiro la jarra para que ella la tomara-

Hermione tomo la jarra algo insegura, esperando a que Malfoy se la arrojara encima o la ofendiera con sus tontos comentarios, pero nada de esos sucedió él solo le dio la jarra y mientras ella la tomaba, él desabotono su capa de invierno, Hermione sólo lo miraba a la defensiva. Malfoy se acercó con la capa en sus manos, Hermione se hizo hacia atrás.

Tranquila, Tómala que hace frío y te enfermaras- decía Malfoy mientras rodeaba a Hermione con la capa y la cerraba al frente, la capa de Malfoy era grande, él ya había crecido y tenía una espalda ancha y era fuerte, todo producto del entrenamiento de Quidditch, y el ejercicio que desempeñaba en su casa, por lo tanto cubría bien a Hermione.-

Ella no sabia como reaccionar sólo se quedo parada con los ojos bien abiertos, después de un corto momento reacciono:

¿Y a ti que más te da, que yo me enferme Malfoy? -pregunto un tanto desconfiada-

¿Y a ti que más te da, que a mí me importe Granger? –contesto cortante mientras daba la media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar para irse del lugar-

Malfoy!

Éste paro en seco y sólo volteo la cabeza

Gra..gracias- pronunció Hermione

Malfoy terminó de voltear todo el cuerpo, y brindo una pequeña sonrisa a Hermione quien no pudo apreciarla pues él se encontraba un poco lejos y la cocina esta iluminada sólo por la luna que entraba por los grandes ventanales.

Buenas noches Granger.

Que...que pases buena noche, Malfoy

Y esta vez Malfoy afirmó con la cabeza, este gesto fue acompañado con una sonrisa, y volvió a rotar sobre si mismo para alejarse, y así desapareció en la oscuridad de los pasillos. Hermione sólo suspiró y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación.

Al llegar a la puerta y antes de entrar se ocupo de tapar bien el escudo de Slytherin que tenía la capa, para evitar mas preguntas de las que ya iba a tener con ese par que tenía de compañeras de habitación, al entrar notó que Lavender esta profundamente dormida y no solo ella, Parvati también, Hermaione se acercó a la cama de Parvati dejo la jarra en la mesa de noche, luego se quitó la capa, la dobló con cuidado y no pudo evitar acercársela al pecho y olerla, olía tan bien, olía a... olía a Draco, tampoco pudo evitar acariciarla, y posar su mejilla sobre ella, pero despertando de su pequeño delirio, reacciono ¿Qué demonios hacia ella, soñando con el olor de Draco Malfoy? Se reprendió a si misma y la guardo bien en su baúl donde no la vieran ninguna de las otras dos chicas, después de eso sin dudarlo se dirigió directo a la cama de Parvati para despertarla con el flash de una cámara.

¡Ahgg!

Shhh, cállate que despertarás a Lavender- decía Hermione tapando la boca de Parvati con la mano-

Hermaione! Devuélveme esa foto, ahora mismo!

No, pórtate bien conmigo o ésta foto va a llegar a las manos de Neville-decía triunfal Hermione mientras moría de la risa-

Esta bien basta, ¿qué es lo que quieres por esa foto? ha!- Decía Parvati enfadada-

No sé, déjame pensarlo, ahora tomate el agua que me obligaste a traerte, ¿no que tenias mucha sed?

Sí, ¡pero te tardaste mucho! ¿Qué tanto hacías?

Mira, todavía que te hago el favor, y que casi me pillan, te pones exigente- repetía Hermione mientras agitaba la foto de Parvati como dándose aire con ella y riendo-

¡Esta bien, lo siento ¡si, gracias Herm, me tomare el agua, pero por favor devuélveme la foto, ¿Qué es lo que quieres por ella?-decía abrumada por el pensamiento de que Hermaione llegara a enseñar esa foto a Neville-

Tranquila, no se la enseñare a nadie, ni siquiera a Lavender, la guardare bien hasta saber por que quiero cambiártela, ¿De acuerdo?

¡Agg! De acuerdo.

Anda, ya a dormir que es tarde, Buenas noches-Hermione se dirigió a su cama y se aseguro de esconder bien la foto, para luego intentar dormir, Parvati la imito-

Parvati rápido concilió el sueño, pero Hermione, no lograba dormir, solo revoloteaba el pensamiento de su encuentro con Malfoy.( entre pensamientos)

¿Por qué no me habrá ofendido esta vez, el no pierde oportunidad para hacerlo ¿Por qué fue tan amable? Sólo debió haberse divertido contigo, es un completo cretino…!Basta Hermione Granger deja de pensar en estupideces ya! Verás como mañana es el mismo patán de siempre 

_Fin del flash back..._

Después de ese pensamiento, otro asalto la mente de Hermione, uno que no había pensado hasta ese momento.

¿Y cómo voy a regresarle su capa a Malfoy, no puedo acercarme y dársela... tampoco puedo mandársela con alguien, cómo, cómo... ¡Claro! Será mejor que me apresure antes de que ellas dos despierten, así puedo ir a la lechucearía y mandarle su capa a Malfoy, será la mejor forma - en ese momento sin hacer mucho ruido se metió a bañar.

"El amor está en el Nombre"

Dicen que el amor todo lo cambia, pero ¿Acaso esas palabras pueden significar algo cuando se es un Malfoy?…¿A pesar de todo puede enamorarse la "sangre pura"? Después de todo, la naturaleza de un hombre es algo casi imposible de olvidar ¿No?


	2. Cómo comienza todo para un Malfoy

**CAPITULO II- "Como comienza todo para un Malfoy"**

Malfoy estaba acostado en su cama, dando vueltas en ella sin lograr volver a dormir.

Sólo pensaba en ella, justamente en quien no debía pensar, pero era imposible, durante siete años se resistía a pensarla, y las mismas veces que se resistía la figura de ella aparecía en su mente, no tuvo otra opción más que la de rendirse al recuerdo.

_Flash back ..._

-¡Draco Malfoy! Vaya sorpresa, mira que de todas las personas que pensé encontrarme, tú eres la última que imagine estaría aquí sentado con los mortales leyendo- dijo muy sería Padma Patil, hermana gemela de Parvati Patil, que había entrado y se dirigía peligrosamente hacía Malfoy, quien se encontraba leyendo junto a la chimenea, sentado en uno de los elegantes sillones de la recién establecida "sala popular" de Howarts uno de los nuevos inventos del director Albus Dumbledore, en donde podía estar cualquier alumno de cualquiera de las cuatro casas. Ante la llegada de Padma, Malfoy únicamente volteó levemente la cara para afirmar de quien se trataba, para luego continuar su lectura-

-Valla, Draco, pareciera que ya no reconoces a tu vieja amiga de Revenclaw-dijo mientras se ponía frente a Malfoy quien solamente rió irónico sin apartar la vista de su libro-

-¿Qué quieres Patil?-dijo él mirándola desafiante sin levantarse de su lugar-

-Pues ya que te encontré, podríamos, no sé..., ir a dar una vuelta¿Qué te parece Draco?

-No-dijo sin titubear, dirigiendo su mirada de nuevo hacia su libro-

-Anda Draco, acompáñame a dar una vuelta por ahí, tú sabes que no te vas a arrepentir¿Recuerdas que bien la pasábamos?-decía en tono meloso Padma Patil, que ya estaba sentada a lado de Malfoy tendiendo sus largar piernas sobre las de él y arrebatando el libro que tenía en las manos-

-Mira Patil, eso fue hace más de dos años y no quiero recordarlo- Malfoy miraba fríamente a Patil-

-Valla, valla, Draco ¿No me digas que sigues con esa tonta obsesión tuya!

-¿De que diablos hablas?

-Vamos, no has estado con nadie desde cuarto año, sólo conmigo.

-Sí, y fue una tontería por despecho¡y eso tú lo sabes!-Malfoy estaba furioso y se lo hacia notar a Patil con la mirada-

-Sí, por despecho, el ver a tu amada en el baile de cuarto con otro te afecto, no, pero no la pasaste mal las siguientes noches¿o sí?-Patil ya se acercaba al cuello de Malfoy para besarlo-

-¡Las siguientes noches fueron, la misma porquería que la primera!-Malfoy se había levantado de un solo golpe, quitándose de encima a Patil asiéndola caer hacia tras-

-Sí, ahora dices eso pero en ese entonces, no pensabas igual-dijo sonriendo victoriosa-

-En ese entonces me encontraste borracho¡y tú valías la pena!-dijo Malfoy mientras tomaba su libro, y se daba la vuelta para salir de la sala popular- Por cierto Patil¡para ti soy Malfoy! – terminó de decir sin voltear mientras seguía caminando-

-¡DRACO¡-gritó Patil- salúdame a tu sangre sucia, y por cierto¡para ti soy Padma!-terminó de decir y soltó una pequeña carcajada-

-Malfoy continuó caminando, se encontraba furioso por su encuentro con Patil.

-Esa estúpida ¿quién se cree¡jamás le debí haberle hecho caso!- Malfoy se paró en medio del pasillo- Pero no puedo ir a Slytherin, Crabbe y Goyle no se me quitaran de encima, y ese tonto de Malcom Baddock que se cree mi amigo no sale de mi habitación-Malfoy se quedo pensando repentinamente una idea iluminó su rostro y comenzó a caminar confiado hasta la cocina, donde entro siguiendo todos los pasos a la perfección.

Malfoy estaba metido en sus pensamientos, pensando como había sido tan tonto para caer con alguien como Padma Patil, pero justo en ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la misma persona que le había arrojado a cometer aquella "tontería por despecho" como él mismo lo nombraba, Hermione entraba a la cocina, él alcanzó a esconderse rápido en la oscuridad, ahí estaba ella y Malfoy permaneció observándola en silencio.

-¿No habrá alguna clase de veneno aquí?- decía Hermaione mientras Malfoy se movía sigilosamente para colocarse detrás de ella recargándose en una mesa-

-¿Y tú para que querrías veneno, Granger?-dijo con curiosidad Malfoy-

Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca para evitar gritar, pero se tranquilizó y giró lentamente sobre sus talones para mirar a quien la había descubierto, y tal fue su sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba.

-¡Malfoy¡¿Que haces aquí!-preguntó muy desconcertada Hermione

-Yo ya estaba aquí cuando tú llegaste, Granger- dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras y echando un vistazo al escote circular de Hermione sin evitar sonrojarse un poco ante tan buena imagen-

-Para encontrar venenos en Howarts debes buscar en el armario de Snape, Granger, no en la cocina- decía Malfoy mientras se dirigía a la pequeña jarra de Hermaione y la tomaba para volver enfrente a ella y dársela en las manos.

-Toma-estiró la jarra para que ella la tomara-

-Hermione tomó la jarra algo insegura.

Él desabotonó su capa de invierno, mientras Hermione lo mira a la defensiva, se acercó con la capa en sus manos, y Hermione se hizo hacia atrás.

-Tranquila, Tómala que hace frío y te enfermaras- decía Malfoy mientras rodeaba a Hermione con la capa y la cerraba al frente.

Ella no sabía cómo reaccionar solo se quedo parada con los ojos bien abiertos, después de un corto momento reaccionó.

-¿Y a ti que más te da, que yo me enferme Malfoy? -preguntó un tanto desconfiada-

-¿Y a ti que más te da, que a mí me importe Granger? –contestó cortante mientras daba la media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar para irse del lugar-

-¡Malfoy!

Este paro en seco y solo volteo la cabeza.

-Gra..gracias.

Malfoy terminó de voltear todo el cuerpo, y brindo una pequeña sonrisa a Hermione quien no pudo apreciarla pues el se encontraba un poco lejos y la cocina estaba iluminada únicamente por la luna que entraba por los grandes ventanales.

-Buenas noches Granger

-Que...que pases buena noche, Malfoy

Y esta vez Malfoy afirmó con la cabeza, este gesto fue acompañado con una sonrisa, y volvió a rotar sobre si mismo para alejarse.

Malfoy caminaba por los pasillos un tanto contento hacia su sala común. Después de todo la noche no había sido un completo caso perdido como él había pensado.

-Buena noche, al juzgar por esa sonrisa¿he?-Malfoy se había encontrado con Pansy Parkinson, una chica seria, inteligente y bonita, de tez clara, cabellos negros y ojos profundos, daba el aspecto de ser casi tan fría como el propio Malfoy, aunque no era así era un persona agradable y linda, y para fortuna de Malfoy era una verdadera amiga-

-¿Que tal Pansy, y tú de donde vienes?-Preguntó Draco amablemente mientras caminaba a lado de su amiga-

-De arreglar unos "asuntos"-dijo con una sonrisa picarona-

-Y¿esos asuntos tienen el cabello color zanahoria?-preguntó con el mismo gesto picaron de su amiga-

-¡Shhhhh, cállate¡Que te pueden oír!... Y tú que me dices de tu amiga de Ravenclaw, la tal Padma Patil, te mando saludos, creí que ya no tenías nada con ella.

-Esa, no es, ni fue, ni será mi amiga, y no, no tengo nada que ver con ella, pero se le metió la idea de que podemos ser "amigos"- contesto él muy serio-

-Entonces ¿por qué era la sonrisa de hace un rato?-volvió el gesto picaron al rostro de Pansy-

-Por nada, es que yo también vengo de arreglar mis "asuntos"- el rostro de Malfoy se iluminó-

-Ohh, ya veo, y tus asuntos, se llaman Granger?

-¡Shhhhh! – dijo Malfoy mientras paraba al frente de la entrada de la casa de Slytherin-

-Bueno Draco, espero no le des una prenda tuya cada que la veas, por que un día vas a llegar hasta aquí desnudo-lo último casi no logró escucharlo Malfoy, pues Pansy corrió, para evitar que él contestara diciendo algo de su pelirrojo novio.-

-Muy simpática, pero ya me las pagaras-Decía divertido y algo agotado Malfoy que ya había alcanzado a Pansy a la entrada de su dormitorio- Buenas noches Pansy.

-Buenas noches Draco-contestó Pansy entre pequeñas risas ahogadas por las rápidas respiraciones, producto de correr-

Malfoy continuó caminando hasta llegar a su habitación, donde por suerte no estaba Malcom Baddock, debía ponerle un alto de inmediato a ese tipo, pero ya habría tiempo para eso, por ahora solo quería acostarse en su cama y tratar de dormir, cosa que no logro hasta después de varias horas añorándola, recordándola nuevamente a "Ella", en quien no podía…en quien no debía…

_Fin Flash back..._

Malfoy decidió comenzar su día, se metió a bañar, tratando así de despejar su mente y tratar de sacar por un instante la imagen de Hermione, aunque él sabía que eso era imposible, pues Hermione vivía noche y día en su mente siempre.


	3. Una simple capa

CAPITULO III

Hermione, acababa de cerrar la puerta del baño, cuando Parvati abrió los ojos y fue directo a despertar a Lavender.

-¡Anda despierta ya¡que parece que estas muerta, anda arriba- Susurraba Parvati mientras jalaba del brazo a Lavender-

-Nooo, solo quiero dormir un rato más¡déjame que es muy temprano!-Decía Lavender que todavía tenía los ojos cerrados y hablaba entre sueños-

-Si te despiertas te digo que chico muere por ti - Parvati había dejado de jalar a Lavender y se paró muy recta poniendo las manos en la cintura-

-¿Quién!-Grito Lavender-

-Shhhhh, cállate que Hermione se va a dar cuenta.

-Pero si ella ya esta despierta- Lavender ya estaba parada junto a Parvati-

-Ay tonta, escucha,ayer cuando regreso, me tomo una foto mientras yo dormía, y dice que se la mostrara a Neville si no me porto bien con ella- Parvati comenzaba a deformar su rostro con un gesto de preocupación-

-¡Nooo!- Lavender había abierto la boca y los ojos bien grandes-

-¡Siiiii, Anda ayúdame a encontrar esa foto antes de que ella salga del baño, tú busca en la mesa de noche, y yo la buscaré en el baúl¿sí?

-Esta bien –Las dos chicas comenzaron a buscar-

-Aquí, no hay nada –Lavender ya estaba más que fastidiada sin encontrar nada aún-

-¡Mira!-Susurro eufórica Parvati-

-¿Qué¿qué¿ya la encontraste?- Lavender se encontraba dando pequeños saltos junto a Parvati-

-No, no, pero mira, si tomas esta falda con este suéter¡tienes la combinación perfecta, y yo tengo unos zapatos y unos aretes que harán un juego espectacular!-Parvati ya había tomado la falda y el suéter de Hermione, y los estaba colocando sobre su cama-

-Parvati... ¡Parvati ven, mira ¿qué es esto?-Parvati se acerco y saco del baúl la capa de Malfoy doblada-

-Es una capa- Decía muy segura Parvati-

-Sí, ya sé que es una capa- respondió irónica Lavender- pero esta es una capa mucho más grande, y que huele a perfume de hombre- Lavender Había arrebatado la capa de las manos a Parvati y se encontraba desdoblándola-

-Lavender¡Lavender¡mira¡el escudo de Slytherin!-Parvati se había llevado una mano a la boca y estaba notablemente sorprendida al igual que Lavender-

-¡Tú crees que Hermione ya tenga novio?- Preguntó Lavender aún sorprendida-

-¡Sí claro! Y sobre todo de Slytherin¿no, Pero ¿quién será?-Parvati comenzaba a hacer memoria de todos los chicos que conocía de esa casa-

-Pues una cosa te digo, este perfume solo usan dos chicos de Slytherin-dijo Lavender que ya comenzaba a sospechar-

-¿Qué hacen con esa capa!- Hermione se encontraba en la puerta del baño, enredada en una toalla, sorprendida por el hallazgo de sus amigas, Lavender al oír a Hermione hizo bola la capa y de un rápido movimiento la tiró hacia atrás -

-Pues nosotras, yo... estaba buscando... la foto que me tomaste ayer, y sin querer la encontramos¡¡lo siento!- Parvati se encontraba roja y nerviosa al igual que Lavender quien ya se encontraba recogiendo del suelo la capa-

-¡Ustedes no tienen ningún derecho a fisgonear mis cosas!- Hermione se encontraba regañando a sus amigas en tomo maternal-

-Lo sabemos y ya dijimos que lo sentimos¿sí? Ahora baja la voz-Lavender hecho una miradita severa a Hermaione, mientras caminaba a consolar a Parvati que se encontraba sentada en su cama llorando-

-¿Qué son esos gritos, qué sucede?-Ginny había entrado a la habitación y estaba muy confundida-

-Nada Ginny¿verdad Hermione?- Lavender volteo a ver a Hermione quien no puedo evitar sentirse mal al ver a Parvati llorando-

-Vamos si hasta la sala común se escuchan sus gritos, díganme ¿qué es lo que sucede?-Ginny había terminado de entrar a la habitación y estaba parada con los brazos cruzados esperando una explicación-

-Es que, yo fisgonee el baúl de Hermione, tratando de encontrar una foto que me tomo ayer mientras dormía y encontré una capa, y ahora Hermione ¡está enojada conmigo!- Parvati había dado la explicación a Ginny entre sollozos, así que fue difícil entenderle-

-¿Y eso es todo, Hermione cuantas veces ellas dos lo han hecho y no solo ellas yo también, y tú sabes que puedes hacer lo mismo, nosotras nunca te hemos dicho nada¿por qué actúas así?-Ginny había salido en defensa de Parvati y Lavender, haciendo quedar un poco mal a Hermione-

-Lo siento chicas, es solo que esa capa me tiene nerviosa, no quise hacerte sentir mal Parvati, es solo que ... ¿Pueden guardar un secreto?-Hermione se encontraba parada junto al marco de la puerta del baño, tratando de resolver de la mejor manera este asunto-

-Claro-dijeron en unísono las tres chicas-

-Bueno espérenme aquí, voy a vestirme y ahora les cuento- Hermione había tomado unos jeans azules, y una pequeña blusa vaquera a cuadros rojos con blanco, y había vuelto a entrar en el baño-

Mientras Hermione se terminaba de vestir, Lavender y Parvati explicaron bien a Ginny lo sucedido antes de que ella llegara.

-Y, entonces tú dices que ese perfume solo lo usa él Lavender?- preguntaba Ginny-

-Lista – Hermaione ya estaba parada junto a ellas-

-Bien ¡ya cuéntanos el secreto!-Parvati se había levantado dejando su lugar a Hermione en medio de las otras dos chica y sentándose ella en el suelo, para escuchar atenta la platica-

-Pues ayer que fui por el agua, en la cocina me encontré a Malfoy, y se porto de lo más civilizado, incluso al ver que yo tenía mi jarra lejos de donde él me había descubierto, fue por ella y me la dio, después se desabotonó la capa y me la puso, diciéndome que la aceptara sino me enfermaría, luego se fue dándome las buenas noches- Hermione había dado una rápida explicación a sus tres amigas dejándolas atónitas, y con la boca abierta-

-¿Pero estamos hablando del mismo Draco Malfoy¿o es que tú conoces a otro Hermione?- Preguntaba algo escéptica Parvati-

-Sí Parvati, ese perfume solo lo utiliza Malfoy, bueno él y Malcom Baddock, pero ¡es increíble!-Lavender había apoyado y confirmado la historia de Hermaione-


	4. Cómplices

**Respuesta a los Reviews:**

_Elena:_ Hola! gracias por escribir, tenía un problema con los reviews pero ya lo arregle ¬¬, que bueno que te guste el fic y gracias por la recomendacion, ahora dejaré capitulos más grandes y con menos tiempo entre cada actualización ;) Muchas gracias XD y ahora pongo el capitulo IV

_Karen:_ Hola, me alegra que te este gustando lo que lees, espero que este patitulo tambien te guste ;) aqui lo pongo. saludos :)

_Alicia:_ Hola, que bueno que estes por aquí, saludos.

**NOTA: **los capitulos de introducción ya casi terminan, y después de este, prometo que va a estar menos aburrido el fic, y van a salir más escenas con la pareja de Draco y Hermione. Bueno espero que sea de su agrado D

**CAPITULO IV - "Cómplices"**

Ginny, Parvati y Lavender estaban sorprendidas ante la revelación de Hermione, y ella no sabía si el contar todo a sus amigas había sido lo mejor, pero ya tenía suficiente con el hecho de que Draco Malfoy hubiese reaccionado así con ella como para seguir ocultándolo, simplemente no tenía cabeza para ello.

-Bueno, pero eso fue ayer, además no hay que darle importancia a lo que no lo tiene¿no creen?- decía Hermione muy tranquila quien ya se había levantado y se ponía sus zapatos-

-Pues, si tú lo dices- dijo Parvati algo indiferente mientras se metía al baño y cerraba la puerta-

-Pero espera ¿cómo regresaras su capa a Malfoy?-pregunto Ginny-

-¡Muy buena pregunta!-Parvati había salido corriendo enredada en una toalla del baño para oír la respuestas de Hermione-

-Precisamente por eso me levante temprano para ir a la lechucería y mandársela-contesto confiada-

-Ah…sí claro…por la lechucería…de que otra forma ¿no?-Parvati había vuelto a entrar en el baño algo desilusionada por la respuesta-

-pues si quieres te acompaño-dijo Ginny, parándose de la cama donde estaba sentada-

-Claro, además te lo agradecería-dijo Hermione mientras se ponía su propia capa, y tomaba la otra entre sus manos-

-Esta bien, entonces vamos, nos vemos en el Gran comedor-esto último lo dijo a Lavender, y las dos chichas salieron hacía la Sala Común-

-Hola chicas¿cómo amanecieron?-preguntaron sonrientes Ron y Harry, justo al final de las escaleras-

-Bien gracias¿y ustedes?-respondió Hermione-

-Bien gracias-respondió Harry sonriendo luego miró a Ginny- ¿nos acompañan a desayunar?-Hermione se dio cuenta de las miraditas de Harry y de Ginny y dijo-

-Pues, yo tengo que ir a la lechucería, pero Ginny los acompañará- Ginny la miro sorprendida-

-Pero…yo…y…-balbuceaba Ginny que no se esperaba el comentario de su amiga-

-Pero nada, Ginny yo acompañaré a Hermione- dijo Ron que ya había entendido el comentario de Hermione- ahora tú vete con Harry a desayunar, así te pondrás más bonita, porque ¿verdad que es bonita Harry?-al decir esto Ginny y Harry enrojecieron-

-¡Ron!-gritaron las dos chicas-

-¿Qué?-preguntó Ron como si él no hubiese hecho nada-

-¡Ay! Anda ven ya, antes de que digas otra tontería-Hermione jalaba ya a Ron del brazo para salir de la Torre dejando a Harry y a Ginny sonrojados por el oportuno comentario de Ron-

Malfoy ya había acabado de alistarse y planeaba estar un rato a solas en su cuarto leyendo pero…

-¿Ya despierto tan temprano Draco?- preguntó Malcom Baddock un apuesto chico del mismo año que Draco, quien últimamente, por quien sabe que extraña razón se sentía "amigo inseparable" de Malfoy; había entrado a la habitación de Draco como si fuera la de él-

-¿No te enseñaron a tocar a la puerta?-Malfoy estaba molesto y miraba con odio otro chico, que había entrado de esa forma a su habitación, le gustaba el orden, y Draco daba gracias de que las habitaciones de Slytherin fueran individuales-

-¡Vaya, despierto temprano y por lo visto de mal humor- dijo Baddock con un tono cínico mientras se sentaba confiado en un sillón negro, que le sentaba completamente bien a su piel morena y su cabello castaño, y por supuesto a su fornida figura casi comparable con la de Malfoy-

-Mi estado de humor no es tu problema- Contesto Draco mientras caminaba a su armario y sacaba una capa-

-Esta bien, tranquilo, y ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy?-preguntó Baddock de vuelta con su tono cínico y ojeando el libro sobre el que se había sentado-

-¿Vamos?-preguntó Draco cerrando su capa y caminando hacia Malcom-

-Sí ¿Qué tal si vamos a ligarnos algo?-el moreno miraba el titulo del libro como si estuviese escrito en otro lenguaje-

-No-contestó Malfoy sin titubear, le arrebato el libro a Baddock y salió de la habitación sin decir mas-

Baddock salió corriendo tras él, y alcanzándolo comenzó a caminar a su lado, ignorando el semblante de molestia de Draco.

-Bueno entonces, tenemos una escuela llena de sangres sucias, vamos a molestar a alguien ¿quieres?... ¿Qué te parece la tonta de Granger?-al decir esto ultimo, Draco paró en seco y volteo a mirarle con más furia como nunca antes le había mirado, apretó el puño y a un segundo de soltarle un golpe Pansy apareció-

-¿Ya estas listo Draco?-dijo Pansy mirando directamente a Draco, sin saludar siquiera a Baddock-

-¡Hola a ti también Pansy!-saludo Malcom burlonamente, Pansy le dio una mirada fría de la cabeza a los pies y regreso sus ojos a Draco-

-Y bien¿nos vamos?-volvió a preguntar Pansy-

-Sí- contentó Malfoy dando un ultimo vistazo a Baddock, comenzó a caminar pasando a lado del otro chico y empujándolo con el hombro-

Baddock se les quedo mirando, como se alejaban sin siquiera dar una muestra de que lo habían notado, pero rápidamente lo olvido yendo tras una pequeña niña de segundo año que pasaba por ahí.

- No es que no me hubiera agradado ver tu puño en la cara de Baddock, pero ¿Por qué casi lo golpeas?- preguntaba Pansy a Draco quienes ya caminaban por los pasillos del castillo

- Ese idiota llamó "sangre sucia" a Hermione en mi presencia- contó Malfoy hablando entre dientes-

- Pues no quisiera decirlo, pero tú también lo hacías, llamabas así a Hermione y lo animabas a él a tratarla igual-dijo Pansy y Malfoy volteó a mirarle algo perturbado por su comentario, por que sabía muy bien que ella tenía razón-

- Sí, pero tú sabes bien por que era eso, no la he molestado desde el inicio de este curso, y sabes que cuando lo hacia era por que no tenía el valor para afrontar todo.

- ¿Y ahora sí lo tienes Draco, ahora sí tienes el valor y lo vas a arriesgar todo por ella?

- Eso intento-dijo Malfoy y con eso ultimo miró a Pansy haciéndola saber con la pura mirada cuanto quería a Hermione, ella le miró enternecida, y sonrió- Bueno ¿Y a dónde vamos?-preguntó Draco-

-A la lechucería, tengo unas cartas que mandar ¿me acompañas?-preguntó Pansy sonriendo-

- Claro, quien podría resistirse a esa sonrisa- contestó Draco sonriendo y ambos continuaron caminando.-

-¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?- Hermione reprendía a Ron por lo hecho a Ginny con Harry-

-Bueno, bueno, ya lo siento, pensé que le vendría bien un empujoncito¿no lo crees?- Ron caminaba despreocupado, las manos en los bolsillos, y una sonrisa de tranquilidad, él había cambiado mucho, aparte de ser un chico apuesto, inteligente y agradable, de una tiempo para la fecha, Ron era una persona más apacible, despedía una seguridad y un confort, que nadie sabía de donde había salido-

-Sí supongo-contesto Hermione quedamente, sumergida en sus pensamientos acerca del cambio de su amigo-

-¿Y a qué vamos a la lechucería?- preguntó Ron sacando de sus pensamientos a Hermione-

-Pues… a regresar esta capa que me han prestado- Hermione no quiso dar muchas explicaciones-

-¿A sí, y ¿Quién te la presto? Yo que tú sólo se la daba-Ron ya sospechaba-

-Verás…esta capa es de…Malfoy-Dijo Hermione y siguió caminando temiendo más preguntas, Ron sonrió y siguió mirando el camino-

-Oh, ya veo, y dime ¿Qué harás hoy, no pensarás pasarla con Parvati y Lavender ¿verdad?-Hermione se sorprendió ante la tranquilidad de Ron-

-No…bueno no creo…pero… ¿no te ha sorprendido que Malfoy me prestara su capa?

-¿Sorprenderme a mí?-preguntó Ron con aire de indiferencia-

-Sí, debes aceptar que es raro y más viniendo de Malfoy¿no lo crees?- Ron paró a la entrada de la lechucería y miró a Hermione muy serio-

-La verdad, no- la chica abrió lo ojos muy grandes- Mira Herm, cuando quieres agradarle a alguien, haces más que eso- y dicho esto Ron entró a la lechucería dejando a su amiga ahí parada como zombi, pensando en la tranquilidad de las palabras de Ron sin notar que alguien se acercaba-

-Draco ¿Recuerdas que vas a hacer la próxima vez que veas a Granger?-preguntó Pansy a su amigo, él subió sus ojos del suelo para mirarla a ella-

-Arriesgar todo por el todo-dijo Draco y Pansy sonrió-

-Bien, no lo olvides, aquí tienes tu oportunidad-al decir esto Pansy camino más rápido hacia la lechucería, dejando a Draco parado sin entender hasta que miró al frente-

-Buenos días Granger-dijo Pansy al pasar rápidamente junto a Hermione-

**...Continuará...**


	5. Cuando un Malfoy dice la verdad

**Respueta a los reviews:**

_Pame:_ ¿Qué tal! que bueno que escribes y aún más bueno es que te guste la historia¿Te gustó la pareja de Ron y Pansy? pues espera un poco que aún tengo unas cuantassorpresas más bajo la manga XD Gracias chica! Saludos :)

_Elena: _Hola! me alegra que sigas leyendo el fic y poniendo tureview, y pues si Pansy y Ron si son novios, jeje pero te prometo que aquí Pansy no será la tía insoportable de siempre (o almenos eso espero yo ¬¬) y si Ron y Hermione están enamorados tendran que esperar un poco, la historia misma lo dirá. Gracias por leer y por dejar tu review. Saludos!

_Karen:_ ¡Hola, Hola! me alegra que te siga gustando el fic, y que dejes tu review, ahora mismo pongo la continuación, ojala y también te guste. Te mando Saludos!

_Nymi: _Hola! que bueno que escribes, gracias por decir que te gusta el fic y sobre todo por decir que redacto bien (jejej eres una lindura /) Ahora continuo la historia, y espero que te siga gustando XD. Que estes bien, saludos!

**CAPITULO V "Cuando un Malfoy dice la verdad"**

………

-Draco ¿Recuerdas que vas a hacer la próxima vez que veas a Granger?-preguntó Pansy a su amigo, él subió sus ojos del suelo para mirarla-

-Arriesgar todo por el todo-dijo Draco y Pansy sonrió-

-Bien, no lo olvides, aquí tienes tu oportunidad-al decir esto Pansy camino más rápido hacia la lechucería, dejando a Draco parado sin entender hasta que miró al frente-

-Buenos días Granger-dijo Pansy al pasar rápidamente junto a Hermione-

-Bue..nos días-contestó Hermione un poco sorprendida al escuchar el saludo de aquella Slytherin en particular, y mirando hacia donde ésta había desaparecido-

-Buenos días Granger- dijo Draco desde atrás, y la chica volvió-

-Buenos días- respondió ella automáticamente-

-¿Cómo has amanecido?-pregunto él serio, como si hablara con cualquier otra persona, Hermione respondió extrañada-

-¿Yo?…bien gracias… ¿Y tú?

-Bien, gracias-ninguno de los dos sabía como continuar aquella inusual conversación. Y ahí estaban parados frente a frente totalmente callados-

-Toma…-Hermione extendió la capa que tenía en las manos a Malfoy- pensaba mandártela, pero ya que te veo, gracias-Hermione había roto por un momento aquel silencio-

-No hay que agradecer- contestó Draco tomándola, y después otra vez todo fue silencio, en ese instante Pansy y Ron se acercaban a ellos-

-Por favor Draco, dame esto-decía Pansy tomando la capa-yo me encargo.

-Yo voy a acompañar a Pans… Parkinson, a Parkinson-dijo Ron a Hermione y él y Pansy salieron de ahí terminando su abrupta interrupción y dejando un silencio-

-Me tengo que ir, gracias otra vez-dijo Hermione comenzando a moverse, Draco le detuvo tomándola de un brazo sin lastimarla-

-No… espera ¿podría hablar contigo?-pidió Draco, ella miró la mano de él que le sostenía y Malfoy la quitó inmediatamente, sorprendido por sus impulsos-

-Me están esperando.

-No tardará mucho-insitió Malfoy, Hermione lo miró intentando descifrar el misterio que era Draco Malfoy, y sin darse cuenta se encontró accediendo a aquella petición- Ven, acá hay un lugar donde podremos hablar- Malfoy conocía bien el castillo, pasaba el tiempo recorriéndolo en busca de lugares tranquilos donde poder estar solo y pensar quizás, o solo disfrutar del tiempo. Draco caminaba seguido de Hermione, al llegar a un cuarto cercano, que estaba totalmente vació Draco paró e hizo que ella entrara, Draco cerró la puerta tras entrar él, Hermione se sintió un tanto incomoda por esto pero trato no mostrarlo-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Malfoy?-ella había adoptado una pose defensiva-

-La verdad Granger, lo que quiero es liberarme, hablar y decir todo lo que siento, todo lo que me ahoga y ya no me deja pensar siquiera, decir todo lo que ya no me deja vivir- Draco miraba a Hermione con una mezcla de pasión, de ternura y de entrega, que era imposible no notar. Él se había acercado mucho a ella y sus bocas se encontraban a unos cuantos centímetros de cercanía-

-¿Y qué puede ser eso?- preguntó ella en un susurro mientras miraba los labios de Draco y volvía a subir sus ojos hasta los grises de él, Draco se acercó al oído de la chica-

-Tú, tú Hermione Granger- murmuró él y sintió como ella se estremecía, se apartó un instante, tomo el rostro de Hermione entre sus manos y la beso como jamás había besado a nadie, y ella como si estuviese hipnotizada le correspondió, pero pronto reaccionó y rompió aquel beso, retrocediendo bastante-

-¿Qué pretendes Malfoy?-Hermione lo miraba con cierto desprecio, lo que hirió al chico-

-Sólo quiero decir la verdad, gritar este amor que me carcome por dentro-Draco volvía a acercarse a Hermione, pero ella se apartó con un movimiento rápido acercándose a la puerta-

-Te sabía capas de todo por burlarte de mí Malfoy, pero jamás pensé que llegaras a esto- al decirlo Hermione salió corriendo del cuarto dejando a Draco sin habla-

Malfoy estalló en ira, molesto por no ser capas de tener a la única chica que amaba de verdad, y salió corriendo como sin con este gesto quisiera olvidar y volver el tiempo atrás.

Hermione había corrido hasta cansarse, solo quería llegar a su habitación, meterse en la cama y olvidar todo, no importaba que fuera aún de mañana, solo quería olvidar el mundo y olvidar a las personas. Continuó caminando entre sollozos y unas cuantas lágrimas que limpiaba de inmediato para que nadie las notara, pero al pasar enfrente de la entrada de la Sala Popular se encontró con las personas menos deseadas.

-Hermione "Sangre sucia" Granger¿Qué haces caminando por aquí y sin tus amiguitos¿Qué no te da miedo, sabes que hay gente mala a la que le encantaría una oportunidad como ésta- dijo Malcom Baddock quien con Derrick Bole, otro "galán" de Slytherin, se habían acercado a Hermione dejándola atrapada entre los dos- ¿Tú qué crees que podría pasarle a una chica como Granger, que para ser sangre sucia no esta mal para pasar un rato, qué crees que harían por ejemplo dos chicos como nosotros con ella, he Derrick?- Baddock y Bole habían recorrido el cuerpo de Hermione de la cabeza a los pies más de una vez con una mirada lujuriosa y se habían acercado bastante a ella-

-Mira Baddock no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces- y diciendo esto Hermione hizo un ademán de querer pasar pero Malcom no se movió- ¡Déjame pasar!- exigió ella sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo-

-Vamos Granger, sólo queremos pasar un buen rato.

-¡Déjame pasar!-repitió ella sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo-

-Caray, Granger te lo haremos pasar lo mejor que podamos, te lo prometo- en ese momento Bole sujetó a Hermione fuertemente de los brazos mientras Baddock se acercaba a ella y colocaba su mano en la mejilla y la otra en la cintura de la chica acercando su cara al cuello de Hermione-

-¡Suéltenme!- gritó Hermione y Baddock le tapo la boca con una mano, para volver a acercársele al delgado cuello-

-No han escuchado, que la dejen tranquila- Malfoy había aparecido justo en medio de la escena y se notaba bastante molesto-

-Pero si sólo se trata de un inocente juego- dijo Baddock sonriendo y volteo a mirar a Bole- ¿verdad?

-Claro solo pasábamos el rato hablando- Bole le había seguido el juego a Baddock y apretaba un poco más fuerte a Hermione con intención de que no escapara, ya que se había comenzado a agitar con mayor fuerza en cuanto Malfoy apareció-

-Vamos Draco, solo queremos pasarla bien, en estos momentos la escuela es muy aburrida-Malcom se acercaba sonriente a; Malfoy mientras le pasaba el brazo por los hombros llevándolo hacia la chica, queriendo hacerlo parte de su juego y el de Bole-

Draco retiró el brazo de Baddock y mientras lo miraba con repulsión

-Pues entonces váyanse a su casa

-Qué pasa Draco, jamás has estado en contra de pasarla bien y mucho menos si se trata de sangres sucias.

Bole interrogaba a Malfoy con una sonrisa en su rostro y al decir esto acercó su cara a Hermione oliéndole el cabello, ella se agito más y no dejaba de mostrar su más creciente preocupación y alivio ante la llegada del tercer slytherin.

-¡Precisamente por eso Bole, pasarla bien y sangres sucias no se llevan!-dijo Draco-

-¡Por favor, mírala! yo diría que se llevan más que bien- al decir esto Baddock miraba de arriba abajo a Hermione con más lujuria que antes-

-La estoy mirando- dijo Draco mirando a Hermione, luego volvió su vista indiferente hacia Baddock- y solo veo a una sangre barrosa- Malfoy miró de reojo a la chica, Baddock volvió a mirar a la chica, pero ahora con repugnancia, parecía que Draco le había quitado una venda de los ojos-

-Talvez tengas razón, solo es una sangre barrosa-no cabía duda, Baddock era fácil de engañar, pero Bole parecía haberse perdido en un punto de la conversación-

-Pero…-quizo hablar Bole-

-¡Pero ya suéltala!...-grito Baddock- ahora recuerdo que tengo cosas que hacer, vamos-Baddock dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente-

-¿Entonces la suelto?

-¿Tú que crees?-respondió irónico Baddock- ¡Anda, que ya voy tarde!- Bole soltó a Hermione, no sin antes empujarla haciéndola caer al piso después siguió a Baddock y desaparecieron del lugar sin decir más-

-Draco se acercó a la chica quien estaba con el rostro agachado, parecía estar llorando, y entonces Draco hizo algo totalmente indigno según su apellido, se puso de cuclillas y extendiendo la mano tratando de ayudarla preguntó:

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Hermione levantó el rostro y golpeó la mano de Draco y haciéndose a un lado se levantó con un rápido movimiento, dejándolo agachado en el suelo-

-¿Qué demonios hacías!

-Solo trataba ayudarte…trataba defenderte de Baddock y de Bole

-No lo necesito¡Se cuidarme sola!-dijo Hermione bastante alterada, Draco se levanto y se acerco un poco a ella-

-¿Sí?... ¡pues no parecía que estuvieras tomando el té con esos dos!

-¿Y así lo haces¡Tu gran forma de defenderme y ayudarme es ofendiéndome, haciéndome sentir mal!- Hermione le gritaba a Draco enfurecida y con unas cuantas lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos-

-Hermione…yo solo…es la única forma en que funcionaria…

-¿En que funcionaría qué!... ¡te das cuenta, siempre serás el mismo idiota¡de verdad que no te entiendo, dices que me amas y al siguiente minuto me "defiendes" llamándome sangre barrosa!

-Hermione…¡entiéndeme!

-¡Granger!...¡me llamo Granger y no¡Tengo siete años tratando de entenderte!...-Hermione tomó aire, pareció tranquilizarse- …llevo siete años partiéndome la cabeza tratando comprenderte… y para serte sincera ya estoy cansada- al decir esto ultimo Hermione, dejó que sus brazos y su cabeza colgaran-

-Herm…Granger…-Malfoy trato de acercarse y tomarla con un suave movimiento del brazo, pero ella se hizo para atrás y lo miro con un poco de furia, dando así la media vuelta-

-De verdad que no te entiendo, pero gracias…supongo…- y Hermione se alejo caminando sin dejar hablar al chico-

Draco se quedó observando atento a la chica que salía de ahí sin decir más, una vez más la impotencia hizo presa de él.

-¡Lo volviste a hacer!- dijo Draco entre dientes para si mismo-

Malfoy dio un golpe en la pared y salió corriendo sin ninguna dirección, queriendo huir de algo sin salida.


	6. La tristeza de Hermione

**Respuesta a sus reviews:**

_"Pame ar": _linda, gracias por seguir aquí, y dejame dicirte que de aquí para adelante rara vez no estaran Hermione y Draco juntos. Pongo el siguiente capitulo y espero que te guste :)

_"Spishika": _o COMADRE! que bueno que me escribe, gracias por tantas molestias que se tomó para leer y sobre todo para escribir, bueno aquí dejo el siguiente capitulo (Que ya leyó ust. y creo que le gusto .) Saludos comadre!

_"Elena":_Hola! que bien que sigas leyendo, te cuento que ni Hermione ni Harry saben del noviazgo de Ron, pero esta pareja es muy important para la historia, así que tuve que sacrificar un poco al bueno de Ron. Ya dejo de hablar yy pongo más del fic :) Ojala y te guste, saludos XD

_"Terry Moon": _Hola! y bienvenida y gracias por leer y escribir, notaras que siempre doy las gracias por eso pero es lo que siento . y en cuanto a Draco y Hermione, bueno tendremos que ver que pasará. Que bueno que te gusta el fic y espero que te siga gustando ;) Saludos XD

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO VI - "La tristeza de Hermione"**

Hermione caminaba distraída hacía su sala común, callada y pensativa, y no era para menos, tenía siete años imaginando que Malfoy ya no era tan patán, que incluso tenía corazón, y ¿por qué no admitirlo? También llevaba algunos años imaginando a ese mismo Malfoy diciéndole que no la odiaba es más, lo imaginaba diciendo que no podría vivir más sin ella, ella una "sangre sucia", era una absurda fantasía sí, pero era una fantasía que más de una chica en la escuela en algún momento había tenido con Malfoy al verlo caminar por lo pasillos, claro que nunca pensó que de la noche a la mañana eso fuera a hacerse realidad, lo último que quería oír de los labios de Malfoy, era que la amaba, no sabía que sentir, por un momento pensó en un sin fin de posibilidades de lo que podría hacer, pero al siguiente instante solo quería ignorarlo y arrancarlo de su mente para siempre, olvidarlo sin más importancia, pero enseguida lo que más quería era tenerlo enfrente para gritarle y decirle cuanto lo odiaba, cuanto lo despreciaba, por ser quien era, por ser como era, decirle cuanto lo odiaba por decirle que la amaba.

Y con esta mezcla de sentimientos en las que el odio se inmiscuía, Hermione llegó a la torre de Griffindor, para descubrir que Ginny y Harry la esperaban en la puerta.

-¿Qué te pasa Herm por qué traes esa cara?- preguntó Ginny que se había adelantado unos cuantos pasos más allá de Harry, notando algo raro en su amiga-

-No nada luego te cuento- explicó Hermione y caminaron juntas para llegar hacia Harry-

-Hola Herm ¿no estaba Ron contigo?- preguntó Harry, pasando por alto completamente el estado anímico de su amiga-

-Por cierto Herm-interrumpió Ginny- Parvati y Lavender te están buscando como locas, se la han pasado preguntando si ya llegaste y se vuelven a encerrar en su habitación- le comentó Ginny-

-Mejor voy a ver que necesitan-dijo Hermione y se despidió de ellos, caminando un poco cansada hacia su dormitorio-

-Hermione abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación, metiendo solo la cabeza, para dar un vistazo, y al ver a sus dos amigas sentadas a la orilla de cama de Lavender, decidió entrar completamente, se dirigió hacia ellas y se colocó enfrente, pero notó que ambas lloraban.

-¿Qué sucede¿Le ha ocurrido algo?- preguntó Hermione preocupada-

-A nosotras no- contestó Lavender levantando la vista llena de lágrimas-

-Bueno pero díganme qué pasa ¿Por qué razón lloran?- volvió a cuestionar Hermione sentándose a lado de Parvati que también lloraba-

-Esta mañana, después de que te fuiste, nosotras bajamos a desayunar y después de eso al ver que no regresabas...-Parvati hacia continuas pausas por el llanto que le impedía hablar, se armo de valor y continuó-… venimos a buscarte aquí, y cuando entramos a la habitación estaba sola, pero yo camine hacia tu cama y del otro lado en el suelo vi a tu gato acostado…y lo trate de acariciar pero él…-Parvati no soportó más y rompió a llorar sin terminar el relato, pero Hermione había empezado a desesperarse-

-¿Qué! Por favor habla¿qué con mi gato?

-Tú gato no se movía… tu gato esta muerto- terminó de contar Lavender que ya abrazaba a Parvati, ambas lloraban sin parar. Hermione abrió muy grandes los ojos-

-¡Qué!- gritó Hermione parándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a su cama para ver si era cierto lo dicho por sus amigas, al llegar al otro lado de su cama vio una caja en el suelo, se puso de rodillas, para abrir la caja y al hacerlo soltó el llanto, tapándose el rostro con sus manos-

-Lo siento mucho Hermione- dijo Parvati limpiándose unas lágrimas- pero cuando llegamos ya estaba así- dijo acercándose a Hermione-

-Seamus pensó que era mejor ponerlo en esa caja, el nos ayudó- contó Lavender sin sabes que hacer-

-Por la puerta ya entraban Harry y Ginny, parecía que habían estado oyendo todo detrás de la puerta, Ginny caminó directamente a Hermione y se arrodilló a lado de su amiga.

-¿Herm?...dime algo- pidió Ginny y al notar esta primera que su amiga se encontraba ahí se lanzó hacia ella y la abrazo aún llorando-

-¿Están bien?- preguntó Harry a Lavender y a Parvati, parecia ser el único que notaba lo tensas y angustiadas que estaban-

-Sí, pero…- Parvati comenzó a llorar otra vez y Harry se acerco a ella y la abrazó, después estiró el brazo y jaló a Lavender abrazando así a las dos, que lloraban sintiéndose culpables sin serlo-

Hermione soltó repentinamente a Ginny y tapo la caja donde se entraba el gato muerto, la tomó y antes de salir dijo:

-Le pediré ayuda a Hagrid- y salió de la habitación, todos la miraron, pero nadie quiso seguirla, Ginny se acercó a Lavender y a Parvati y las consoló al igual que lo hacia Harry.

Ese día paso rápido y a la hora de la cena, los pocos alumnos que aún permanecían en la escuela se encontraban cenando alegremente, menos Hermione y Draco de lo que nadie sabía nada desde ese mismo día en la mañana.

-¿Y Herm?- preguntó Ron a sus amigos- no me digan que se ha quedado dormida- dijo en tono burlón-

-¡Cállate, que no estamos para tus burlas tontas!- le reprendió Ginny-

-¿Qué¿Dónde esta Herm?-volvió a preguntar Ron aún con tono burlón- ¿Por qué todos traen esas caras , pues quien se murió?- al decir esto, Parvati comenzó a llorar.

-¡Ronald Weasley, has el favor de callarte!- le gritó Ginny roja de furia, y apunto de arrojársele a su hermano con un tenedor pero por suerte Harry la tranquilizó-

-¿Qué pasó?- Ron ya había tomado una pose sería-

-¡Lo preguntas tan tranquilo, que si por lo menos no te perdieras todo el día haciendo no se que, o tan siquiera te dieras unas vueltas por la torres, t darías cuenta de qué es lo que sucede en esta escuela- Ginny estaba apunto de matar con la mirada a su hermano- por lo menos así no haría preguntas tan molestas, ni dirías tus imprudentes comentarios!

-Luego hablamos de mi agenda¿sí Ginny, ahora alguien explíqueme qué es lo que sucede ¿le pasó algo a Herm?- Ron ya estaba enserio preocupado-

-Parvati y Lavender encontraron al gato de Hermione muerto esta mañna- le explicó Seamus, mientras consolaba nuevamente a su novia, es que Lavender simplemente no había parado de llorar todo el día-

-No…-dijo sorprendido el pelirrojo-…lo siento chicas, no sabia nada, fui un tonto, pero ¿Y Herm?

-No sabemos, después de que llego y se entero, salio a toda prisa diciendo que le pediría ayuda a Hagrid- respondió Harry-

-Eso explica por que Hagrid tampoc está- dijo Ron mirando a la mesa de profesores- ¿Pero no han ido a buscarla?

-No, pensamos que es mejor dejarla sola-dijo Ginny-

Todos afirmaron con la cabeza, y continuó la cena, después de un rato todos comenzaron a irse a sus respectivas casa, todos los amigos Griffindor ya se dirigía a la salida lentamente.

-Ron ¿puedo hablarte?- susurro Pansy que caminaba disimuladamente atrás del chico, Ron afirmó con la cabeza y se detuvo, aún mirando al frente-

-En un momento los alcanzo- repuso Ron-

-Sí – dijo Harry y todos desaparecieron-

-¿qué sucede, te paso algo?- preguntó con un tono cariñoso Ron a Pansy mientras le tomaba las manos, al ver que ya no había nadie más en el comedor –

-no, a mi no, es solo que me preocupa Draco- comentó Pansy-

-y ahora qué le pasa a él- dijo Ron dando interés a la preocupación de su novia-

-Desde la mañana nadie lo ha visto, bueno solo Baddock y Bole, dijeron que… lo había visto por última vez en la mañana- contó sencillamente Pansy, decidió que era mejor no decirla la verdad a Ron, después de todo era su amiga y querría ir en ese mismo momento a partirles la cara a Baddock y Bole por defenderla-

-Bueno, pero eso que tiene de malo¿no dices que le gusta estar solo?-repuso Ron-

-Pues sí, pero, esta mañana él me dijo que se iba a arriesgar y que le confesaría sus sentimientos a Hermione

-¿Y?- cuestionó Ron- eso es bueno, es lo que tú, yo y él queríamos ¿no? La verdad.

-sí, pero ¿y si Granger lo despreció?-dijo la chica preocupada-

-¡Es verdad!

-¿Qué?- preguntó Pansy-

-Las chicas me dijeron que tampoco han visto a Hermione desde ésta mañana.

-¿Y crees que estén juntos?

-Solo existe una forma de saberlo, busquémosles-animó Ron- ¿Dónde crees que pueda estar Malfoy?

-No lo sé, el castillo es enorme, y él lo conoce todo, tardaríamos toda la noche- dijo ella llevándose una mano a la cabeza completamente desesperada, Ron la abrazó y luego tomándola delicadamente por la cintura, para separarla y verle al rostro-

-Piensa, debe estar en algún lugar del castillo donde él se sienta bien¿o no?

-Supongo… y un lugar donde ningún alumno cuerdo estaría a menos que fuera necesario…¿pero dónde?- dijo Pansy y ambos se miraron con los ojos bien abiertos-

-¡El salón de pociones!- dijeron en unísono los dos y comenzaron a caminar hacia el salón de pociones, teniendo cuidado de no ser descubiertos-

-Ya, ya, tranquila- decía cariñoso Hagrid a Hermione mientras le abrazaba- Vamos Hermione que fue lo que te paso, no creo que lo de tu… lo de Croo… bueno lo de él, te tenga tan alterada, acaso ese engreído de Malfoy te dijo algo, porque si eso fue yo…

-¡No!- dijo Hermione interrumpiendo a Hagrid y separándose de él para míralo a los ojos- Malfoy no me ha hecho nada malo, yo… tú sabes cuanto quería a Croorshanrs, y, yo solo quería un momento, y, las pobres de Lavender y Parvati estaban muy tristes y si yo me quedaba se iban a poner peor- Los ojos de Hermione comenzaron a nublarse con lágrimas de nuevo- Yo, quería un momento a solas, pero, al mismo tiempo no quería esta sola, tu sabes cuanto te aprecio, desde primer año nos has cuidado a Ron, a Harry y a mi, y yo solo quería… yo solo pensé en ti, y mira ya te he quitado todo el día- Hermione rompió en llanto tapándose la cara con las manos e inmediatamente Hagrid la volvió a abrazar, a él le dolía verla así y sabía que la muerte de su gato no era lo único que le tenía triste, Hagrid quería mucho a Hermione, le tenía un afecto paternal, a lo largo de los siete años Hermione y él habían formado una amistad muy especial, en ocasiones ella prefería recurrir a Hagrid que a Ron o a Harry, y Hagrid cuidaba de ella, ya que sabia que lograba meterse incluso en más problemas que sus dos amigos-

-Ya, ya, tranquila, todo esta bien, no me has quitado todo el día- decía Hagrid abrazándola aún- Pero anda, yo mismo te preparare la cena, sabes que hago una sopa riquísima, ya veras te va a encantar, y no acepto pero, porque no has comido nada, y anda, límpiate esas lágrimas- dijo Hagrid limpiándolas con su propio pañuelo- que no quieres que Parvati y Lavender te vean triste ¿verdad?- Hagrid – Hagrid extendió el pañuelo el pañuelo a Hermione y ella lo tomó brindándole una pequeña sonrisa- Anda ayúdame a prepararla- y Hermione asintió con la cabeza.-


	7. Un Encuentro Amistoso

**Respuesta a sus reviews:**

"_Bewitching Mia Malfoy Errelot": _Hola, gracias por escribir, y te cuento, Draco aquí sí es un poquito más blando, pero verás nunca demasiado, después de todo es un Malfoy, de eso se trata este fic, de cómo es que él tiene que luchar contra su naturaleza, para tener lo que quiere, así que no te preocupes, en este fic la regla del rubio:"Draco siempre tiene la razón y nunca pierde, él consigue lo que quiere" se va a cumplir, solo es cosa de tener paciencia. Y por un momento parecerá que Hermione controla la situación, pero Draco es… Malfoy XD, así que descuida, Hermione jamás tendrá suficiente poder ;) y respecto a Ron, pues sí ahora es maduro, su novia es buena y agradable, no es la típica Pansy y Ron no se opone, por que después de todo, él ya conoce a Pansy y gracias a ella conoce a Draco, no son amigos, pero por lo menos ya saben quienes son en realidad . Oh y parece que no agrado mucho la muerte del gato de Hermione, pero tengan paciencia, creanme que todo lo que pasa en este fic, es para beneficio de la historia. Gracias por leer "Bewitching Mia Malfoy Errelot" espero que te guste este capitulo, saludos XD

"_Terry Moon"_: Hola! Gracias por seguir aquí, jeje si el gatito murió pero descuida, su muerte servirá la historia, aunque no lo paresca, ya lo verás en este capitulo ;) en realidad todas tus preguntas se responden en este capitulo, espero que te guste XD te mando muchos saludos y cuídate 

"_Nymi":_ Hola! Me alegra que te guste el fic, aquí pongo el capitulo 7, espero que sigas escribiendo XD. Saludos! XD

"_Lara Malfoy-Lynn": _Hola! Y bienvenida, me alegra que te guste, espero que no te desagrade tanto descubrir que es lo que lleva haciendo Draco todo el día, por lo menos llorando no estuvo, jeje ;) y descuida a mí también me gustan los chicos malos y sobre todo me gusta Draco Malfoy, así que espera un chico malo, que intenta no ser TAN malo XD, (o al menos así lo veo yo ¬¬) espero que te guste este capitulo y que sigas escribiendo. Saludos XD

"_Elena"_: Qué tal! Siento haber matado al gatito, no creas que fue maldad, a mi también me encantan los gatos, pero te juro que tiene su razón de ser, talvez no muy evidente, pero la tiene  y pues veras Ron al ser novio de Pansy a tenido que lidiar con Draco amigo de Pansy, así que se toleran y saben por que la forma de actuar de cada uno, pero solo se toleran no son amigos, y Ron sabe que Draco no es tan mal partido, así que quiere lo mejor para su amiga (bueno al menos así lo veo yo ¬¬) en fin te dejo muchos saludos y gracias por tu review. Saludos!1 XD

"_Pame"_: Hola! Me alegra que te guste XD, y espero que sigas leyendo y dejando tus reviews, aquí dejo el capitulo 7. saludos!

* * *

**CAPITULO VII - "Un encuentro amistoso"**

Después de un tiempo Pansy y Ron llegaron al salón de pociones.

-¿qué pasa?- preguntó Ron al ver que Pansy se había detenido a escasos dos metros de la puerta-

-¿crees que este ahí?- cuestionó ella-

-no lo sabremos si no entramos- y al decir esto Ron la tomó de la mano y quiso jalarla suavemente-

-espera…-Ron paró a mirarla-

-¿qué?

-Déjame entrar sola, sé que está ahí y debo hablar con él.

-Pero…

-Por favor- suplicó la chica mirando a Ron con grandes ojos-

-Esta bien, me quedaré aquí afuera, pero di necesitas algo debes llamarme¿de acuerdo?- dijo Ron y Pansy sonrió dándole un beso en la mejilla-

Pansy se acercó a la puerta y la abrió poco a poco hasta tener abierto el suficiente espacio para entrar y cerró la puerta tras ella. Al entrar Pansy lo primero que vio fue a Draco sentado hasta el fondo del aula, los codos apoyados sobre el escritorio de Snape, la cabeza hundida en sus manos, y sobre el escritorio había un par de botellas vacías y otro par a medio llenar, fuera lo que fuera que había orillado al chico a hacer aquello y en el salón de pociones, era sin duda algo capaz de sacarlo de razón, para Pansy no cabía la menor duda, Draco lo había hecho quizá con la secreta intención de ser descubierto, Draco ¿por qué tenia que ser siempre tan impulsivo?

-¿Draco?- fue lo único que pudo decir la chica en un suspiro de voz al ver a su amigo que la miraba con los ojos rojos y aún nublados, probablemente por el alcohol-

-Pansy… no me creyó

-¿qué?-preguntó suavemente ella mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba él-

-Hermione… no me creyó- repitió Draco y sus ojos se nublaron más ante el recuerdo-

-¡No!- fue lo único que salió de la boca de la chica, mientras movía la cabeza negativamente sin poder creerlo-

-¡Sí! Se lo dije, le dije que la amaba y no me creyó, y luego al quererla defender… ni siquiera eso sé hacer bien- dijo Dracoy Pansy miró como una pequeña lágrima recorría la mejilla de Draco, era una sola, una pequeña, y sin embargo él la limpió rápidamente, después de todo, seguía siendo un Malfoy-

-Sí, ya supe de tu incidente con Baddock y Bole, pero ¿Tú que hiciste después?

-¿qué podía hacer? Ya había hecho suficiente, preferí venirme para acá.

-¿entonces desde ésta mañana estás aquí escondido?- preguntó ella sentándose a la mesa enfrente de él-

-llámalo como quieras-respondió Draco y le dio un trago al vaso, que tenía en las manos-

-eso, así, así lo arreglan todo los hombres¡emborrachándose!- dijo Pansy arrebatando el vaso a Draco y azotándolo de golpe sobre la mesa-

-¡Pero es que solo así olvido este dolor!- dijo él y también arrebato el vaso a la chica-

-¿De todas formas vas a tomar?...

-¡Ya te dije que solo así olvido ésta espina que traigo clavada!

-¡Pues entonces nos emborrachamos juntos!

-Pero…

-¡Pero nada, tú qué sabes si yo también tengo dolor en mi corazón!

-Vamos Pansy ¿Tú qué puedes saber de dolor?

-Quizá más de lo que te imaginas- Draco miró con ternura a Pansy y ella estiró el brazo poniendo un vaso frente a su amigo- Así que, anda sírveme- el chico la miró extrañado- y no, no me mires así, acaso no me aseguras que es la mejor manera de aliviar las penas, pues anda sírveme ¡que por una vez voy a probar tu nueva forma de escapar de lo que no tiene salida!

-No te burles de mí-pidió Draco muy serio-

-Nunca lo he hecho- la chica retiró el vaso y lo miró muy sería también-

-Entiéndeme…. No encuentro otra forma…

-¿otra forma de qué¡De según tu olvidarla, embriagándote por ella, y de según tú olvidarla, encerrándote aquí pensando en ella¡¿otra forma de qué Draco¡¿Otra forma de recriminarte por amarla!- dijo Pansy que inclusiva ya se había molestado con su amigo, él sonrió con sarcasmo por un instante, en ese momento Draco se para de un golpe y dio unos cuantos pasos hacía atrás y luego volvió enfrente de Pansy-

-Aunque no quiera la pienso, aunque no me lo proponga la extraño, aunque lo intente no la olvido, simplemente la amo- Pansy lo miró nuevamente con ternura, Draco continuó al no obtener más respuesta que la mirada de su amiga-

-Es solo que… ¿qué hice, qué no hice… qué me hizo!...¿Por qué me siento así?

-El amor es gracioso- dijo Pansy con un nudo en la garganta, ya no podía soportar más la imagen de aquel Draco destrozado-

-No debe ser así… no me permite ser malo, no me permite ser bueno…-y al decir esto Draco se dejó caer sobre la silla, desanimado, sin esperanzas-

-Hay muchas clases de sentimientos, pro es necesario convertirlos en palabras para que nos entiendan- contó Pansy-

-Y yo me metí solito en esto- dijo Draco recargándose en el respaldo de la silla-

-En eso sí tienes razón

-Pero todavía no encuentro la puerta para salirme

-¡Pues no la encuentras porque no la hay; ella es la pregunta y ella es la respuesta!

-¿Tú que harías?- preguntó Draco-

-Yo lo haría todo, si lo quisiera- Draco volvió a mostrar una breve carcajada irónica y luego tomo nuevamente del vaso que estaba sobre la mesa- ¡Deja de tomar!- exigió Pansy-

-No puedo- Draco puso sobre la mesa el vaso vacío-

-Te va a hacer daño

-No, es solo que necesito tomar hasta no pensar, para sentir que todo esta bien.

-Draco¡¿no me has dicho que la amas!

-¡Sí, pero eso daña a todos, la daña a ella y me daña a mí!

-¿Y estás seguro que puedes controlar tus sentimientos hasta no darles importancia?- Draco miró fijamente a Pansy-

-Tienes razón… voy a darle a Hermione lo que quiere.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Pansy sin entender la mirada de Draco-

-le he dicho que la amo y no me creyó, no me tomo importancia, parece que prefiere al Draco frío, egoísta y que la hace sentir mal, y si eso es lo que quiere, eso le voy a dar- Dijo Draco algo confundido y muy decidido salió corriendo del salón-

-¡Draco, espera, o hagas tonterías!- gritó Pansy inútilmente-

Malfoy había salido corriendo del salón topándose en la entrada con Ron y empujándolo sin detenerse, Ron solo lo vio alejarse y a Pansy que venía desde el fondo del aula, la chica miraba desconsolada la dirección en la que su amiga había salido corriendo.

-¿Qué pasó ahí adentro?- preguntó Ron-

-ya se lo ha confesado todo a Hermione- dijo Pansy mirando preocupada a su novio-

-pues eso es bueno, es lo que todos queríamos ¿no?

-Ella, lo rechazó

-No, Hermione- dijo Ron moviendo la cabeza en forma negativa, sin poder creer que Hermione dijera que no-

-Él estaba muy mal, había estado aquí desde la mañana y ahora dijo que la iba a buscar y dijo algo de darle lo que se merecía- Pansy lucia muy angustiada y sus ojos comenzaron a nublársele, Ron solo se acerco a ella y la abrazo-

-Tranquila, no les pasara nada a ninguno de los dos, él no le hará daño y tú lo sabes, ahora anda, vamos a recoger ese destrozo de haya adentro ¿sí?- Ron logró tranquilizar a Pansy, siempre lo lograba, ella afirmó con la cabeza, Ron de la tomó de la mano y entraron al salón-

Hermione había pasado el día entero en la choza de Hagrid, aunque más que consuelo lo que había obtenido ahí era refugio, había logrado esconderse todo el día de Parvati y Lavender, y aunque ella no lo quisiera admitir también se escondía de Malfoy, aún no entendía por que de la noche a la mañana le había dicho que le amaba, que siempre la había amado, y en cierto modo eso le había gustado, pero lo que atormentaba a Hermione era el hecho de que Malfoy se burlara de ella, por eso no quería aceptar la confesión de él, y ahora tenía que agregar el asunto de Baddock y Bole que siempre la molestaba y sus abuso eran cada vez más fuertes, pero para finalizar su día con broche de oro su querido gato Croorshanrs, había muerto.

Hermione caminaba así pensando en el recuento de lo sucedido en el día y justo cuando llegó a las escaleras para subir a su torre, a Hermione volvió una profunda melancolía, que no pudo aguantar, y simplemente se desplomo, comenzó a llorar como no había llorado en todo el día. Estaba ahí, al pie de las escaleras, sentada con la cabeza en las rodillas y llorando.

Malfoy había estado caminando por todo el castillo, parecía que por un momento se le había olvidado por completo en donde estaba el camino a la torre de Griffindor, cuando por fin llegó a las escaleras, lo único que vio fue a Hermione llorando, como jamás había visto llorar a nadie, se detuvo en seco, la miró fijamente, y todo lo que él había pensado de ser cruel con ella (ya que parecía que era lo que deseaba) desapareció de inmediato de su mente, le dolía como nada en este mundo verla sufrir, se acerco muy lentamente hasta su lado, para sentarse junto a ella, no sabía que hacer, de verdad que le dolía verla así, y arriesgándose a todo decidió pasar lentamente su mano sobre la espalda de la chica para que sintiera su apoyo. Hermione levantó la cabeza por primera vez, volteó la cabeza a su costado, y miró fijamente a Draco durante unos breves instantes en donde no hicieron falta las palabras, ella supo al mirar a los ojos del chico lo mucho que la quería y le dolía verla así, pero Draco logró ver más que ella, pues logró ver dolor y resentimiento en los ojos castaños de la chica; y de repente Hermione se lanzó a los brazos de Malfoy , abrazándose fuerte de él pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, él un tanto confundido, le abrazó también, y así se quedaron un largo tiempo abrazados sin decir nada, en donde ambos se sentían por un instante cómodos y seguros, y en donde no parecían existir los minutos ni los segundos, en donde podían ser quien realmente eran y donde podían darse a saber el uno al otro cualquier sentimiento que de ellos surgiera.

* * *

Bien aquí termina el capitulo 7, he de decirles que probablemente ahora tengan muchas dudas, probablemente no, les recomiendo que leean las respuestas a los reviews, aunque no esten dirigidos a ustds, creo que ahi resuelvo varias dudas, que podrían surgir o ya surgieron, de todas formas espero que dejen más reviews y que esta historia les este gustando XD Saludos a todas!

**Bonus:** les dejo una frase: "Quise ahogar mis penas pero las mendigas aprendieron a nadar" (creo que eso le paso a Draco ¬¬)


	8. Los Celos de Malfoy

**Chicas:**

Hola! Chicas quiero pedirles una disculpa por no subir antes este capitulo :( pero es que tenía exámenes en mi escuela, y me era muy difícil poder pasarlo a la compu y subirlo a la pagina, se que no es excusa, pero pido perdón, y aquí les dejo el capitulo 8 "Los Celos de Malfoy" espero que les guste y le prometo que procuraré ya no dejar eso tan abandonado ;) Saludos XD

**Respuesta a sus Reviews:**

"_Sheyla":_ Gracias por escribir, me alegra mucho que te agrade el fic y la trama ;) espero que siguas leyendo y poniendo tu opinión, aquí dejo el capitulo 8. Saludos XD

"_Terry Moon":_ Hola! Que bien que sigas aquí, gracias por decir que te gusta la idea del fic y los personajes XD y espero no desilusionarte en ningún momento, por que intento que este fic sea un poco diferente, Aquí dejo el capitulo 8 espero que te guste ;) Saludos XD

"_Pame":_ Hola linda! Gracias por el aviso, ya había intentado entrar en Harry Potter para publicar como les había prometido, pero volvieron a borrarlo, y ahora estoy en un serio diálogo conmigo misma para ver si lo vuelvo a publicar allá. Pero muchas gracias por estar tan al pendiente del fic, me alegra que te este gustando y que este capitulo no sea la excepción XD te mando muchos saludos, gracias linda XD

"_Comadre":_ Hola comadre! Gracias por poner su review, hay comadre ust. Que lo esta volviendo a leer todo, pero no sé como lo aguanta, si ya hasta leyó el final, pero bueno muchas gracias por su review comadre, y por esas porras /. Saludos comadre!

"_Elena":_ Hola! Que bien que sigas por aquí, y que sigas poniendo tu opinión, y respecto a tu pregunta, sí tengo que decirte que sí Harry y Ginny sí son novios. Aquí pongo el capitulo 8, espero que te guste, saludos! XD

"_Lara Malfoy-Lynn":_ Hola! Gracias por dejar tu review XD y que bueno que no te molesto que Draco estuviera de borracho (fiuuuu .) espero que también te guste este capitulo ;) Saludos! XD

"_Gaby":_ Hola! Bueno respecto a tu pregunta, no yo no invente esa frase es demasiado buena para salir de mi pequeña mente ¬¬, la escuche hace ya mucho tiempo en la televisión y me agrado mucho, así que a pesar de que ya había escrito esa parte, decidi incluir esa frase, espero que aún así te guste el fic y este nuevo capitulo XD. Saludos!XD

"_Ginnycristy":_ Hola Cristina! Me alegra mucho que te este gustando el fic y el cambio de Ron parece que compartimos la misma opinión de su imagen . espero que te guste este capitulo y prometo ya no tardar tanto entre cada capitulo, pero es que esta semana con examenes en mi escuela se me hacia un poco difícil, ojala y sigas escribiendo XD mi mail es por cualquier cosa que quieras ;) Saludos! XD

"_SILY24"_: Holaa! Que bueno que te guste el fic, y te prometo que sí lo del gato es por el bien de la historia . espero que tambien te guste este capitulo, y creo que si entendí lo de Draco ;) bueno aquí lo pongo. Saludos! XD

"_Bewitching Mia Malfoy Errelot":_ Hola! Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios eres una persona muy amable al decir todo eso del fic, espero no desilucionarte en ningún momento y espero que sigas leyendo y sobre todo poniendo tus opiniones, no sabes lo mucho que me gusta que escriban XD y no debes decir que tu no puedes expresar esas emociones, ya que todos podemos, pues todos las sentimos ;), aquí te pongo mi mail y cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en escribirme ;) bueno espero que te guste este capitulo, te mando un gran saludo, cuidate! XD

* * *

**CAPITULO VIII - "Los Celos de Malfoy"**

Era un nuevo día en el colegio de Magia y Hechicería Howarts y aún cuando era invierno parecía que iba a ser mucho Howarts y aún cuando era invierno parecía que iba a ser mucho mas frío que otros días, el día anterior había sido muy largo y agotador, al menos para dos alumnos.

Hermione había despertado desde hacia ya mucho tiempo, aunque no había salido de su cama por el frío que se sentía, estaba tapada con las sabanas hasta el cuello, mirando al techo y como siempre recordaba el día anterior y sobre todo como había acabado su día; recordaba ese último momento donde ella había estallado en llanto y Malfoy la había abrazado y la había acompañado, durante casi una hora sin importar el hecho de estar en las escaleras, en donde cualquiera los hubiese podido ver fácilmente; ahí sentados abrazados sin decir una sola palabra, ella recargada sobre el pecho de Malfoy, y él rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos, luego recordó como el chico se acerco suavemente a su oído y le susurro: _"No debes estar triste, yo siempre estaré para ti"_, ella solo había afirmado con la cabeza y luego con un suave movimiento de ambos, se pusieron de pie, y ella subió las escaleras hasta llegar frente al retrato que daba acceso a la puerta de Griffindor, él la observó desde abajo, vio como le hablaba al retrato sin poder oír nada, y como Hermione desaparecía tras el cuadro.

Hermione, no pudo evitar sonreír ante este pensamiento; aunque algo la despertó de su ligero delirio, sus amigas se sentaban en su cama y le preguntaban como se encontraba, después de todo el día anterior no la habían visto y querían saber si todo estaba bien. Después de que Hermione disipara sus miedos y preocupaciones, diciendo que todo estaba bien y que por supuesto no estaba enfadada con ellas, las tres chicas bajaban hacia su sala común, dispuestas a desayunar, cuando encontraron a Ginny, Ron, Harry, Seamus y Neville. Después de saludos y risas por parte de todos, los ocho amigos, bajaron hacia el gran comedor, pero unos cuantos pasos antes de llegar a la puerta Hermione paró en seco, llamando la atención de Ron, aunque no de los demás.

-¿Qué sucede?-le preguntó él tomándola de los hombros y tratando de encontrarse con su mirada, pero ella la tenía perdida en la puerta del gran comedor-

-Nada…-dijo ella y él volteó a ver la puerta para ver si podía encontrar lo que la chica observaba con tanta insistencia- …¡Ron!- dijo de pronto la chica-

-¿Qué¿De verdad te encuentras bien?

-Sí, claro, pero dime…¿me veo bien?- preguntó ella alejándose un poco para que Ron pudiera verla completamente-

-¡Oh ya veo! Pues déjame decirte algo, mi querida amiga Hermione, esa pregunta ni siquiera deberías hacerla, porque no solo hoy, sino todos los días te ves más que bien, te ves genial, y creme cuando te lo digo, porque cualquiera que esté dentro de ese comedor, sentado en cualquier mesa, y perteneciente a cualquier casa y aunque está tenga franjas verdes y plateadas, va a pensar exactamente lo mismo que yo, porque de lo contrario debo decirte que él esta ciego- y al terminar de decir esto él sonrió con la cara de sorpresa de Hermione, después de un rato ella también sonrió y Ron la abrazó- Ahora anda, entremos ya que todos los demás ya deben de estar desayunando-

-Sí – dijo ella aún mostrando una sonrisa y su notable nerviosismo- ¿Ron?-volvió a parar ella y lo miró-

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Podemos entrar juntos?- preguntó insegura, él solo sonrió sin ofender a Hermione-

-Claro, si sientes que es lo mejor para ti

-Lo siento- dijo ella muy segura, y él solo extendió la mano y ella se abrazó fuertemente del brazo del chico- No me dejes sola en esto, por favor.

-No, sabes que siempre estoy aquí- dijo él y le dio un tierno beso en la frente- Anda Vamos- animo él, y comenzaron al caminar hacia la puerta-

Dentro del Gran Comedor todos los alumnos conversaban alegremente, en la gran mesa formada se veía la misma escena: todos charlando y desayunando, algunas cuantas risas y mucha alegría; aunque para casi todos era así, un alumno de cabellera rubia miraba su plato muy fijamente mientras pensaba.

-¿Qué te pasa?... estás más serio que de costumbre- preguntó Pansy mirándolo intrigada al ver como el chico jugaba con su desayuno y miraba con insistencia a la puerta-

-Nada- contestó cortante él-

-Pues Draco, debo decirte que aunque somos amigos y estoy acostumbrada a tu forma de ser, eso no te da derecho de contestarme tan grosero, además ya no se ni siquiera para que pregunto si yo sé perfectamente que te tiene así- repuso Pansy medio molesta-

-Ya, ya, lo siento ¿sí? Perdoname, pero, bueno como tú dices ya sabes que me tiene así- dijo el chico mirando a Pansy con un aire de cansancio-

-Sí, ya sé lo que te pone así, lo mismo que te ha mantenido con ese humor por siete años… y mira hablando del motivo de tus peculiares cambios de humor- dijo Pansy, señalando con la mirada la entrada al comedor, Malfoy miró de inmediato a la puerta.

-Ahí está la comedia de mi cariño- dijo Draco y miró a la persona que él más deseaba mirar, ahí estaba tan bella como siempre, con esos rizos ahora tan bien definidos, al igual que su figura que salía a relucir con esa falda negra que casi pasaba de la rodilla, y esa bella blusa azul que quedaba ajustada a su cuerpo-

Malfoy la miró y quedo extasiado con la imagen. Pero Malfoy no era el único que miraba, todos los chicos presentes, quedaron deslumbrados, la miraban babeando, a uno que otro se le escapo un silbido, a otros se les escapo uno que otro de esos peculiares saludos de los chicos y otros como a Baddock y Bole acosaban a Hermione con una mirada lujuriosa, Hermione sintió las miradas, y al voltear, se encontró con todos los chicos mirándola pero hubo unos fuertes ojos que la llamaron, los ojos grises de Malfoy, él hizo una mueca de sonrisa pero ella desvió la mirada y dio un pequeño jalón del brazo de Ron, quien se había quedado platicando con unos chicos del equipo de Quidditch de Revenclaw, Ron se despidió y atendió a Hermione sabiendo de que se trataba, ella se abrazo fuerte del brazo de él, al pasar, alado de Malfoy y Pansy, quienes habían seguido todos los movimientos de Ron y Hermione, esta última trato de esconderse un poco detrás de Ron, pero no sirvió de nada porque los ojos de Malfoy no se apartaban de ella ni un momento, Hermione intentó ocultarse aún más y Malfoy quiso desviar la mirada, cuando noto que Ron le guiñaba un ojo a Pansy y ambos se sonreían; Draco miró a Hermione con la falsa esperanza de que quizá ella imitara a su amigo pero Hermione solo se abrazo aún más fuerte de Ron, lo que le provocó ternura al joven Weasley haciendo que le diera un beso en la frente y comenzaran a caminar hacia donde los esperaban sus amigos.

Malfoy apretó la mandíbula y miró a Pansy ella solo se sonrojo y volteo a mirar su plato de comida, el chico volvió su mirada hacia donde se encontraban los amigos Griffindor, y lo que vio hizo que apretara aún más los dientes, pues vio como Ron pasaba su manos por la cintura de Hermione, como ella le sonreía, y como cuando ya están sentados, ambos se hablaban al oído al parecer por el ruido de la charla del comedor, como se sonreían mutuamente, como ella apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de él y como él la rodeaba con un brazo y agitaba su mano en el brazo de ella como tratando de darle calor.

Draco simplemente enfureció en silencio, apretó fuerte la cuchara que tenía en la mano, y continuó jugando con su comida, Pansy sintió al instante la tensión en el ambiente, echo una mirada de reojo a Draco y siguió desayunando-

-Dime Pansy, aún no le has enseñado a tu noviecito a no ser mano larga-dijo Draco a Pansy mirándola fijamente, a lo que ella respondió mirandolo despectivamente demostrándole así lo mucho que le había desagradado su tonto comentario- es enserio Pansy dime la verdad si al mirarlos así como están ahora no te dan ganas de correr hacia allá, plantarle un beso y gritarle a todo el mundo que lo amas, para que todos se enteren de una buena vez por todas que están juntos-

-Hablas por ti mismo- dijo Pansy después de voltear a mirar hacia donde se encontraban su novio, y regresar la vista a su plato-

-No Pansy, míralos a ellos y luego mírame a mi y dime que no te corroen los celos- dijo Draco mirando a Pansy-

-Mira Draco, nosotros somos muy iguales, y por esos nos llevamos tan bien, pero sabes, acabo de descubrir una pequeña cosa que nos distingue un poco a ambos- dijo Pansy soltando la cuchara que tenía en las manos y mirando a Malfoy-

-¿Y qué es eso que nos hace tan diferentes Pansy?

-Que yo Draco, no siento celos de Ron y de Granger, porque yo confió en Ron, porque confió en la persona que amo, y porque la persona que amo me ama a mí, y quizá no se pueda decir lo mismo de ti Draco- terminó de decir Pansy parándose de golpe y abandonando a Malfoy en la mesa sin palabras; Pansy era una chica agradable e inteligente, pero cuando se lo proponía podía ser muy cruel y decir la verdad de una manera aún más seca que el propio Malfoy-

El desayuno paso de cierta manera rápida para casi todos los alumnos y poco a poco fueron desalojando el gran comedor y cuando faltaban pocos alumnos para que quedara totalmente desierto, Hermione logró ver que el último alumno de Slytherin sentado a la mesa se paraba repentinamente, sin haber tocado siquiera un bocado de su plato.

-¿Y qué haremos esta mañana, alguna idea para divertirnos chicos?- preguntó Lavender mirando a Seamus y luego a sus demás amigos-

-Pues no se me ocurre nada, al menos que…- Harry había comenzado a hablar y miró a Ron- dime Ron ¿no quieres jugar un poco de ajedrez o tienes miedo que esta vez te gane?

-¿Miedo de que me ganes, tú a mi? vamos Harry- rió Ron-

-¡Hay no! Chicos no comiencen por favor- suplicó Ginny a los dos chicos-

-¿Qué dices Ron, aceptas?- insistió Harry sin hacer caso de las suplicas de Ginny-

-Esta bien Harry, pero solo un juego¿de acuerdo?- contestó Ron en tono paternal- ¿Quieren ver como le ganó a Harry chicos?- pregunto Ron entre risas-

-¡No! La verdad es que ese juego por si solo es bastante tedioso y cuando lo juegan ustedes dos se vuelve simplemente insoportable- comentó Parvarti mirando a Harry y a Ron-

-Bueno Harry, vamos ya a jugar para ganarte lo más rápido posible, que tengo algo que hacer…- dijo Ron a Harry levantándose de la mesa-

-¿Nos acompañas Herm?- preguntó Harry a Hermione al levantarse de la mesa él también, ella asintió con la cabeza-

-Bien pues vamos ya de una vez- dijo Ron ayudando a levantarse a Hermione-

Parvati, Lavender, Seamus y Neville, se despidieron de los otros cuatro chicos y se dirigieron a la salida; mientras que Ginny, Hermione, Ron y Harry comenzaba a caminar hacia la torre de Griffindor, y aunque caminaban juntos, se notaba muy fácilmente que Hermione no deseaba despegarse ni un instante de Ron, pero él parecía totalmente indiferente ante este hecho, y a pesar que a Harry le intrigaba la forma de actuar de Hermione, comenzó a caminar a lado de Ginny y así empezaron a alejarse hasta que Harry y Ginny caminaban juntos unos metros delante de Hermione y Ron que también caminaban juntos, de pronto Ginny y Harry, ya se habían alejado bastante y eran poco visibles.

-Parece que Harry en verdad quiere ganarte esta vez- dijo Hermione mirando risueña a Ron, él le correspondió la sonrisa, pues le encantaba ver la ternura que adquiría el rostro de Hermione con esas sonrisas-

-Bueno parece ser que es lo único que lo hace feliz- contentó Ron caminando con las manos en los bolsillos-

-Tú tienes la culpa, desde que lo dejaste ganar apropósito, se ha obsesionado mucho más con la idea de ganarte, y eso tú sabes, es imposible, porque en el ajedrez nadie te puede ganar.

-¿Sí? Pues te sorprendería saber que alguien ya me ganó y no fue por que la deje ganar- dijo Ron mirando sonriente a Hermione, ella abrió muchos los ojos y se acercó a él un poco confundida-

-¿Has dicho que no LA dejaste ganar?

-Pues no ella me ganó limpiamente- respondió sonriente Ron-

-¿Ella?- cuestionó Hermione, dejando de caminar y mirando a Ron, quien retrocedió al darse cuenta que ella se había quedado parada-

-Sí, ella- dijo muy seguro Ron sin tomarle alguna importancia-

-¿Y es "Ella" quién te tiene tan distraído?- preguntó Hermione, Ron la miró fijamente y tomo su rostro entre sus manos-

-No Herm, no me tiene distraído, me tiene como un loco- terminó de decir Ron y le sonrió a su amiga, y comenzó a caminar dejando a Hermione parada muy sería sin saber como reaccionar- ¿Vienes, o te quieres quedar ahí?- preguntó Ron mirándola unos pasos más allá con las manos en los bolsillo y sonriéndole; Hermione no dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza y corrió un poco para llegar a lado de Ron y seguir caminando juntos-

Ron y Hermione seguían caminando un poco callados, de Ginny y Harry no se veían pistas y aunque faltaba poco para legar a la torre de Griffindor, Ron notó que Hermione estaba muy sería y caminaba un poco distraída, pero él asumió que la seriedad de Hermione de debía a lo sucedido el día anterior con su gato. Ron no le tomó demasiada importancia a este hecho y siguió caminando, de pronto Ron notó que Hermione había dejado de caminar a su lado, así que rotó en si mismo un par de pasos más allá de la chica para ver que le había ocurrido a su amiga y lo único que pudo ver fue a Hermione con el rostro muy pálido y algo nerviosa, miraba hacia dentro de una de las muchas habitaciones solitarias en el castillo, y aunque de Hermione solo se veía la mitad de su cuerpo, pues la otra mitad algo o alguien la detenía dentro de esa habitación, Ron se acercó un poco y logró ver una mano blanca que sujetaba el brazo de la chica, pero solo la detenía pues no la sujetaba con tanta fuera como para llegar a lastimarla, pero si lo suficientemente fuerte para que la chica no se fuera, no sin dar una respuesta.

* * *

**Bonus: **"El amor y la tos no pueden ocultarse." (Proverbio latino.) 


	9. El Segundo Encuentro

**Hola chicas!**

Bueno aquí esta el capitulo 9 "El segundo Encuentro" espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews, y habia intentado dejarles mi mail, pero parece que no salía pero gracias a un muy buen concejo de Bewitching Mia Malfoy Errelot ahora sé como hacer para que aparesca, ahora se los pongo:

i(guión bajo)m(guión bajo)altamirano(arroba)hotmail(punto)com

no duden en escribir cualquier, duda, comentario, sugerencia, saludo o amenaza de muerte XD estoy a su entera disposición ;)

**Respuesta a sus Reviews:**

"Lara Malfoy-Lynn": Hola! Que bueno que apoyas a Pansy, creo que esa pobre chica no tiene muchos de su parte, y sé que el capitulo anterior no tenía mucho de la pareja de interés, pero con este capitulo lo compensó, ya que casi todo es de D/H, espero que te guste y sigas dejando tus reviews ;) Saludos!XD

"Ginnycristy": Hola Cristina! Espero que estés bien, y me alegra que sigas por aquí ;) ojalá te guste este capitulo, intenté hacerlo más largo y tiene en su mayoría a Draco y a Hermione ;) gracias por responder el bonus, también espero que este te guste, estoy intentando que la frase que aparece ahí tenga relación con el capitulo, o al menos al mi parecer :) Bueno dejo el capitulo 9 espero que te guste. Saludos!XD

"Bewitching Mia Malfoy Errelot": Gracias por el consejo, (jejej no soy muy buena en estas cosas de la tecnología) ahora sí te pongo mi mail:

i(guión bajo)m(guión bajo)altamirano(arroba)Hotmail(punto)com ;) Y respecto a leer tu historia no tienes ni que dudarlo, últimamente estoy un poco corta de tiempo pero ya lo he empezado a leer, y tengo que decirte que me gusta mucho XD y muy pronto te escribo, no creas que lo he olvidado o no quiero hacerlo, y en este capitulo se responderá tu duda, aunque no creo que estés muy alejada de la verdad ;) espero que te guste también este capitulo, gracias por leer y escribir, y voy a seguir intentando no defraudarte, Gracias linda, Saludos! XD

"Terry Moon": Hola! Yo también espero que tú estés muy bien, me alegra que te estén gustando los personajes, y los capítulos, y espero que este no rompa el esquema, gracias por pensar que el fic es original, eso espero, cuídate mucho, Saludos! XD

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO IX - "El Segundo Encuentro"**

Ron se acercó un poco y logró ver una mano blanca que sujetaba el brazo de la chica, pero solo la detenía pues no la sujetaba con tanta fuera como para llegar a lastimarla, pero si lo suficientemente fuerte para que la chica no se fuera, no sin dar una respuesta.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó la chica extrañada al sujeto que la detenía-

-¿Puedo hablar contigo, por favor?-fue lo único que se oyó decir-

-No- contestó cortante Hermione, haciendo ademán de querer seguir caminando-

-Por favor- "suplicó" la voz de una manera fuerte y segura, aunque no intentaba ordenarle a Hermione, ella paró y volvió a mirar hacia dentro, parecía que ella misma quería permanecer ahí-

-No puedo, mi amigo Ron me está esperando ¿Acaso no lo ves?- contestó la chica, Ron solo miraba como en un principio, de pronto algo se oyó en ese corto silencio-

-¡Ron¿pero por qué tardas tanto?-comenzó a gritar Harry mientras caminaba hacia su amigo- Si no puedes llegar a un juego de ajedrez a tiempo, ruego porque nunca dependa mi vida de ti.

-Harry, cálmate ya ¿quieres?- dijo Ron volteando hacia Harry- Y no seas exagerado, es solo un juego.

-Sí solo un juego, pero si eras tú el que tenía prisa por acabar con esto pronto-dijo Harry enfrente de su amigo- ¿No es verdad Hermione?- preguntó Harry a Hermione que estaba a unos pasos más allá-

Hermione abrió grandes los ojos y se notó muy pálida por la mano que aún la sujetaba. A Harry le pareció extraño pues veía que medio cuerpo de su amiga estaba dentro de aquella habitación, en un impulso Harry quiso pasar a lado de Ron para ir hacia donde estaba la chica, pero Ron fue más rápido que él y dando un paso lateral se coloco justo enfrente de Harry impidiéndole continuar, pero Harry no pareció notarlo.

-¿Herm¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Harry y Ron le dio un pequeño empujón, no de manera fuerte solo lo necesario para que no continuara avanzando-

-Sí, ella está bien- contestó Ron mirando a los ojos a Harry-

-¿Y por qué tiene esa cara?

-Ya sabes como es Hermione se la ha olvidado regresar un libro a la biblioteca, y hasta ahora se ha acordado, así es que anda, vamos a jugar esa partida de la que tanto tienes ganas, ella está bien, y en un momento nos alcanza- convenció Ron al moreno, este último asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás no muy convencido aún-

-¿Segura que estas bien?- insistió Harry en preguntar a Hermione, ella sin pensarlo mucho asintió con la cabeza- Bien vamos Ron- le dijo al pelirrojo-

-Ahora voy, solo acompaño a Hermione- contestó Ron, Harry entonces volvió a caminar hacia su amigo-

-Bien, yo también los acompaño.

-¡Harry!- gritó Ginny, quien había observado todo a una distancia apreciable y ya caminaba hacia Harry, quien giró la cabeza para mirarla, cuanto la chica estuvo a su lado, hizo que Harry se inclinara un poco para estar a su altura y dijo algo al oído del moreno-

-Parece que entonces nosotros los esperamos en la torre- dijo por fin Harry, dando la vuelta y comenzando a caminar con Ginny hacia la sala común de Griffindor-

Al escuchar estas palabras, Hermione se sintió un poco más segura, a pesar de que su brazo aún se encontraba prisionero. Ron esperó hasta que Harry y Ginny fueran desapareciendo en la lejanía, entonces volteó a mirar a su amiga, quien lo miró con grandes ojos suplicantes, aunque esos ojos no parecían mostrar una verdadera suplica de rescate por aquella mano que la apretó más fuerte cuando Ron se dirigía con paso decidido y firme hacia ellos, la suplica de Hermione eran en el fondo más una petición para que la dejase sola.

Ron se acercó a su amiga pero no lo suficiente como para que ella lo pudiera sujetar obligándolo a "ayudarla", porque Ron sabía que Hermione tenía que enfrentarse a aquel temor, pero Hermione no tenía miedo a aquellas manos o el daño que pudieran causarle, su preocupación era lo que la chica sentía, lo que la atemorizaba era el hecho de desear aquel momento en el que ella era prisionera, le preocupaba el no poder controlar aquel sentimiento que estaba naciendo en ella, no poder controlar aquel impulso dañino que armaba un plan que la chica sabía se convertiría en una necesidad, pero eso no podría entenderlo nunca Ron.

-¿Ron?- preguntó la chica al ver que su amigo no parecía querer ayudarla-

-No tardes mucho ¿de acuerdo?- contestó Ron con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro mientras comenzaba a dar la vuelta para irse del lugar, Hermione se puso más nerviosa y reaccionó con rapidez-

-¡Ron!...-el chico paró y giró el rostro para mirar a quien le llamaba- …dijiste que no me ibas a dejar sola con esto ¿lo recuerdas?-Ron le brindó su mejor sonrisa-

-lo recuerdo Herm, pero no te estoy dejando sola- el pelirrojo desvió un poco la mirada hacia la puerta donde se encontraba ella entremetida y luego volvió a mirarla- Te dejo en buenas manos- y al decir esto el chico comenzó a caminar hacia la torre de Griffindor.-

-¡Ron!- gritó la chica, pero su amigo no le hizo caso y continuó caminando-

-¿Tanto me odias como para no darme un minuto para hablarte?- preguntó Malfoy al acercársele a Hermione y casi susurrándole esto último al oído-

Hermione no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y dar un profundo suspiro y aunque trato de evitarlo a toda costa, ella le dio a entender el desconcertante impacto que causaba en ella, la chica abrió los ojos y dirigió su mirada hacia el frente para no mirarlo.

-Te odio tanto que no te daría ni un solo segundo- dijo ella con voz severa-

-No te creo- dijo Malfoy alejándose de ella pero aún sujetándole el brazo, haciendo su tono al hablar un poco mas severo que el de ella, quien lo volteo a mirar sorprendida- Como es que no tienes un minuto, cuando basta solo un minuto para ser amado, para amar, para vivir ¿ya no crees en los minutos?- dijo él muy seguro como si jamás hubiese estado más seguro de otra cosa y siempre mirando fijamente a Hermione, ella no soporto el detenerle la mirada y la desvió una vez más al frente-

-Siempre he creído en los minutos, pero también creo que tú no te conformaras con solo un minuto ¿no es así?- dijo Hermione sosteniendo a duras penas su tonó firme y volteando a mirar una vez más al chico, al hacer la ultima pregunta, Malfoy sonrió levemente, no cabía la menor duda, esa era la chica que él amaba-

-Bueno, jamás lo sabremos si no te arriesgas "¿no es así?"- dijo el chico imitando las ultimas palabras de ella, quien lo miró fijamente sin ninguna expresión aparente en su rostro, luego con un rápido movimiento, ella logró zafarse de la mano de él y coloco sus manos en el pecho del chico empujándolo hacía adentro de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras ella, Malfoy tambaleo un poco hacía atrás tratando de no caer sorprendido por la repentina actitud de la chica, pero satisfecho de haber logrado su propósito-

-Tienes solo un minuto, y te lo advierto Malfoy, no intentes nada- dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos esperando a que Malfoy hablara, él solo sonrió y tomo aire-

-Hermione continuó con los brazos cruzados recargada en la puerta en su misma pose retadora, mientras veía a Draco pasear de un lado a otro, sin decir nada como pensando lo que le diría a la chica, Hermione lo continuó mirando y después de unos minutos la chica reaccionó.

-Si no piensas decir nada, ya me voy- dijo la chica con la misma pose y una mirada de desesperación, Draco la miró y se colocó a un metro frente ella-

-¿Qué es eso entre nosotros?

-Nosotros no tenemos nada- contestó rápidamente Hermione, Draco se sonrió a si mismo irónicamente y metió sus manos a los bolsillos-

-¿Tan siquiera te agrado?- preguntó el chico con un tono más serio-

-A veces- contestó ella olvidándose de su pose defensiva y sonriéndole a Draco, él le correspondió la sonrisa, haciendo que Hermione se sonrojará y borrara su sonrisa de su propio rostro y agachara la cabeza mirando al suelo, Draco agacho la cabeza y quiso encontrar la mirada de la chica-

-Te agradaría más si te dijera que estoy enamorado de ti- Hermione lo miró y volvió a perder la vista en la habitación-

-Estas enamorado del dolor- este comentario más que alejar a Draco, provoco una sonrisa en él y se acercó un poco más pero aún quedaron alejados-

-¿No notas en mis ojos algo más que dolor?

-No- dijo la chica aún con la mirada perdida y los brazos cruzados-

-Si ni siquiera me miras.

-Ya me voy, ya estoy cansada de todo esto- dijo Hermione descruzando los brazos y volteando a querer abrir la puerta, Draco rápidamente se colocó frente a la puerta evitando que Hermione la pudiese abrir, quedando muy cerca de ella, quien retrocedió y lo miró-

-¿Por qué te parece imposible que te ame?

-Porque me parece imposible que ames a alguien.

-Pero tú me amas.

-No- contestó la chica con voz temblorosa sin mirarle-

-¿Por qué te engañas?- preguntó el chico y Hermione le miró sorprendida-

-Te quiero igual que se quiere a un desconocido, no confió en ti, no te amo- Draco se acercó a ella hasta quedar muy juntos, Hermione no supo que hacer y se quedo ahí quieta sin decir nada más-

-¿Por qué bloqueas la pasión con la piedra de la razón?- preguntó Draco tomándole una mano y besándola, haciendo que Hermione se estremeciera y cerrará los ojos, luego Draco intentó acercarse un poco más pero Hermione lo alejó con la otra mano que el chico no sujetaba-

-Suéltame, déjame ir ya- dijo Hermione zafando su mano-

-Ahí está la puerta- fue lo único que dijo el chico sonriente-

-No creas que no me iré- dijo Hermione pasando a un lado de Draco, él la observó con una sonrisa en el rostro y rotó en si mismo para ver como la chica se dirigía no muy confiada a la puerta-

-¿Nos despedimos…como amigos?- preguntó Draco y extendió la mano a Hermione con una gran sonrisa, ella miró la mano y luego lo miro a los ojos y extendió la mano, ambos apretaron sus manos y sin darse cuenta Hermione se perdió en la mirada de Draco y él aprovechando aquello la jaló hacia si, quedando muy juntos, Draco no perdió ni un solo segundo, rodeó a Hermione con un brazo por la cintura y con la otra mano tomó la mejilla de la chica y la besó con tal ternura que la chica se perdió en ese beso sin poner ningún tipo de resistencia, y justo cuando aquel acto tomaba un tono más pasional, ella se separó de Draco empujándolo y retrocediendo unos pasos hacia atrás-

-Basta ya, déjame ir, no quiero estar contigo.

-Ayer no pensabas eso.

-Ayer no era yo.

-¿Y ésta que está aquí? Ésta que me está mirando así, y que está clavada al suelo, sin poder irse ¿ésta sí eres tú?- preguntó Draco y al decirlo volvió a acercarse a Hermione besándola de nuevo, apretándola fuertemente contra él, ella volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez no tardo mucho para separarse de Draco, volviendo a quedar a metros de distancia, luego le miro a los ojos-

-¡Basta! Entiende que no podemos estar juntos ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir?

-Miles de veces, porque mi corazón no funciona así, no concibo el amor así, te amo- dijo Draco intentando acercarse nuevamente a la chica, pero ella se movió evitando volverse a besar-

-No, no es cierto no me amas- dijo ella mirando al suelo-

-¿Crees que no he intentado controlarlo?

-Esfuérzate más- contestó la chica mirándolo directamente a los ojos usando un tono frío que hizo que Draco soltara una carcajada irónica y mirara hacia el techo, luego dio unos pasos hacia atrás y volvió enfrente de la chica, para hablar con un poco de frustración-

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta que me dueles como nadie me había dolido? Creme cuando te lo digo- Hermione agacho la mirada y comenzó a mover la cabeza de manera negativa.-

-No quiero, no te quiero creer, no puedo, no debo creerte.

-Mira, ya me canse de las indirectas y de los juegos, digamos la verdad, te he querido desde el primer día que te vi, y que Dios me ayude porque te sigo queriendo.

-Tú no tienes Dios- dijo Hermione fríamente, hiriendo al chico y haciendo que se desesperará un poco más-

-¡Por todos los cielos, te digo que te amo pero parece que no sirve de nada, que no te importa!- dijo Draco casi gritando, y desesperado, Hermione no tuvo que esforzarse mucho para notar la frustración y el cansancio que parecía brotar por cada poro de él-

-¿Eso crees?... si cada que me lo dices me desmorono por dentro deseando con todo mi ser que tus palabras sean ciertas- contesto Hermione tiernamente y sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse, luego agacho la mirada y se mostró muy nerviosa al ver como él, se tranquilizaba de inmediato al oír sus palabras y se dirigía a ella, hasta quedar muy cerca, a unos pocos centímetros el uno del otro-

-Lo son, jamás he dicho palabras más ciertas, pero ¿Por qué si tú quieres lo mismo que yo, te empeñas en alejarme, por qué no permites que estemos juntos?- Draco trató de pasar una mano por su mejilla pero ella se hizo a un lado para que no la tocase, pero aún permanecían cerca-

-Porque lo que quiero de ti jamás lo podré tener

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó enternecido-

-Amarte y no esconderme por ello, amarte y no tener miedo por ese sentimiento- respondió Hermione y Draco sonrió y la miró aún con más amor-

-¿creí que habías dicho que no me amabas?

-¡Lo ves, eres tan complicado ¿Cómo entender las palabras que salen de tu boca!- ahora parecía Hermione la frustrada y contagio a Draco, pues al querérsele acercar ella lo rechazo y se alejó de él, caminó hacia dentro de la habitación y comenzó a hablar con más frustración que antes, hablaba agitando sus manos y casi gritando, miraba directamente a los ojos de Draco a pesar de que ella estaba a punto de llorar.-

-Te amo ¿eso no lo entiendes?- fue lo único que puedo decir él-

-¡Lo único que entiendo Malfoy, es que hablas sin pensar, desde que te conozco las únicas palabras que han salido de tu boca son las que utilizas para echarme en cara mi origen, y lo indigna que soy por compartir el espacio contigo, un Malfoy, la sangre más pura de todo Hogwarts, e inclusive de todo el mundo mágico, me ha costado siete años de humillaciones entenderlo y meterme en la cabeza que no tengo esperanza de tener algo contigo, ni siquiera una amistad y ahora de la noche a la mañana, me dices que todo ese tiempo fue una farsa, que solo fingías y que en realidad me amas, y si eso es verdad ¿por qué jamás dijiste nada¿por qué permaneciste callado¿por qué me hiciste sentir que me odiabas!...no me pidas que te entienda, cuando tú mismo no lo haces-

Hermione explotó y se alivió al decir esas palabras, unas lágrimas lograron al fin rodar por sus mejillas, pero las limpió rápidamente dispuesta a oír la contestación de Draco

-Tienes razón, no hablo ni actuó lo que pienso, sino lo que siento, yo pienso con el corazón- dijo él en tono calmado-

-Lo ves Malfoy, me estas diciendo que en verdad sentías ese odio y repulsión hacia mi, que en verdad lo sentía tu corazón, y hasta ayer fue diferente- Hermione estaba más calmada pero aún lloraba por eso agacho la mirada-

-Granger no…- Draco intentó acercarse pero ella lo esquivó, él volvió a acercarse y la sujeto de las mejilla y buscó sus ojos- …Mírame, mírame…- él la obligó a mirarlo pero le hablo con tranquilidad y suavidad- …Lo que trato de decir es más difícil de lo que parece, quiero explicarte pero no vas a escuchar, es difícil, tú no sabes lo que es amar a alguien y que te desprecie cada vez que tratas de acercarte a ella- Hermione quitó las manos de Draco de su rostro con un golpe de las suyas y se alejó de él mirándolo con una poca de rabia y los ojos rojos aún con lágrimas-

-¿Qué no lo sé dices?... ¿Cómo puedes saber tú qué es lo que siento¡qué sabes tú de mi si durante siete años, tú mismo te encargaste de dejar bien en claro las diferencias entre tu y yo!

-Tienes razón, pero eso ya acabo, ese tiempo ya terminó, ahora es tiempo de amarte, de amarme, de amarnos, ahora es nuestro tiempo…¿Sabes por qué funcionaríamos tan bien juntos?...porque somos iguales.

-Yo no soy igual que tú- dijo Hermione sería mientras pasaba una mano por su mejilla para limpiarse una lágrima.-

-No digo que seamos iguales, sino que somos caras diferentes pero de la misma moneda.

-¿Y eso qué relación tiene con todo lo que hemos discutido?- preguntó Hermione ya con los ojos limpios de lágrimas aunque rojos aún-

-Solo estoy buscando nuevas formas de decir la misma frase que te he repetido más de diez veces…¡te amo!- Hermione solo lo miró con ojos fríos-

-Vamos Malfoy, lo único que haces es seguirme, andar por ahí detrás de mi con cara de tonto- Hermione no titubeó al decirle esas palabras a Draco lo que hizo que a él volviera la desesperación-

-¿Sabes Granger? tienes razón, porque quizá lo que en verdad me gusta según tú es que me lastimes, y discúlpame por si al querer estar cerca de ti, por que aunque no lo entiendas, con eso soy feliz, te molesto y no soy nada más para ti que un idiota... pero ¿Cuál es tu excusa?- Draco había perdido un poco la cordura al hablar pero la última pregunta la hizo más que tranquilo esperando una respuesta sincera de ella.-

-¿De qué hablas?- respondió Hermione interrogante al ver la mirada cuestionante del chico-

-De ti Granger, tengo un día explicándote la razón por que sigo aquí con mi "cara de tonto", pero ¿cuál es la tuya para seguir llorando por Ronald Weasley?... ¿Crees que no sé lo que hubo entre ustedes dos¡¿Crees que no me doy cuenta como lo miras!... dime una cosa ¿Qué diablos tiene él que no pueda darte yo?- los ojos de Draco temblaban y Hermione logró ver como se llenaban de furia y desilusión a la vez, pero sin embargo no titubeó en su respuesta-

-Hay un pequeño detalle que hace una gran diferencia entre tú y él.

-Un pequeño detalle ¿solo una cosa?- preguntó Draco con voz cansada-

-Sí, solo una cosa.

-¿Y si yo lograra mejorar esa única cosa que te hace preferirlo a él, considerarías la idea de estar conmigo?

-Tal vez- respondió ella con indiferencia-

-Pues dímela por favor, que el suspenso me mata- dijo Draco con sarcasmo-

-Yo podía estar con Ronald, porque él es una persona buena… buenos con buenos, malos con malos, jamás funcionan los buenos con los malos.

-¿Qué¿De qué hablas?- preguntó él arrastrando las palabras-

-Se habla del bien y del mal ¿no entiendes? Es blanco y negro – terminó de decir Hermione y Draco tomó aire y miró al techo con una sonrisa sardónica en su rostro luego miró a Hermione con sus ojos grises invadidos por una especie de celos y cansancio, que nunca antes se le había visto-

-Lo que entiendo es que de blanco y negro, resulta gris, no importa cuanto blanco le pongas siempre resulta gris, y si para ti Slytherin significa negro, creo que tu amiguito Ronald prefiere mil veces el negro por encima de ti- terminó de decir Draco muy tranquilo y se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió tranquilamente, salió sin decir ya nada más y cerró la puerta tras pasar él.-

Hermione se quedó mirando la puerta totalmente desconcertada ¿Qué había querido decir Malfoy con que Ron prefería el negro? Después de varios minutos parada con la vista perdida en la puerta, Hermione se armó de valor y salió de aquella habitación esperando volver a la torre de Griffindor para hablar con Ron y pedir una explicación, estaba segura que Ron no podía preferir al negro por encima de ella.

* * *

**Bonus: **"Ríndete tú mismo, y nadie te ayudará" XD

_Nota: _Quizá tengan un par de dudas¿Hermione y Ron, estuvieron juntos? pues sí, debo informarles que en esta historia como parte del desarrollo Hermione y Ron fueron novios, esto se explicará mejor en el siguiente capitulo. Y ¿Acaso Draco ya se dio porvencido? no, va a faltar más que esto para hacer desistir al adorado Malfoy, así que no se preocupen, aún queda mucho por descubrir y mucho por que pelear : ) espero que les este gustando el fic, les mando muchos Saludos XD

Atte: Clemencia


	10. El Secreto de Ron

**Respuesta a sus Reviews:**

"_Terry Moon":_ Gracias por tu opinión! Espero que este capitulo te guste, no aparece la pareja en cuestión, pero si te a gustado hasta ahora la actitud de Ron, aquí se notará aún más, Gracias por leer, Saludos XD

"_Pame":_ Hola linda! XD sé que este Draco es diferente al descrito y el original de JK pero bueno eso era lo que pretendía, aunque descuida también planeó que siga siendo todo un adonis ; ) gracias por seguir el fic, espero que este capi te guste. Te mando muchos Saludos, y cuídate! XD

"_Sheyla":_ Linda Gracias por tu opinión! Perdona la tardanza de este capitulo pero en la escuela me traen como loquita ¬¬ me alegra que te este gustando, y espero que este capitulo no sea la excepción. Te mando muchos saludos! XD

"_Bewitching Mia Malfoy Errelot":_ Hola niña XD espero que estés muy bien! Siento mucho la tardanza en este capitulo : ( espero que me perdones, también no he podido leer tus historias, pero enserio que lo haré, y no pienses que por obligación, si me ha encantado como escribes, y por favor no digas que tu historia no le llega a los talones a la mía, cuado es evidente que eres una excelente escritora, me alegra que te estén gustando los personajes, y la forma en que ellos actúan, aquí te dejo el capitulo 10. cuídate mucho y te mando un millón de besos! Bye XD

"_Roberta Pardo":_ Hola! Gracias por tu review y por leer el fic, ojalá y te siga gustando, aquí dejo el capitulo 10, por favor no dudes en poner tu opinión acerca de este. Saludos XD

"_Spishika":_ COMADRE! Comadre me da un gusto enorme que siga leyendo el fic, aunque ust. Ya no tiene ninguna obligación, comadre me halaga que diga ust todo eso de mi escritura, cuando yo he leído la suya y válgame que no tiene comparación, comadre espero muy pronto poder platicar con ust largo y tendido, como antes: ( Comadre cuídeseme mucho, y por cierto Juliancito le manda saludos a su tía, y el compadre a su comadre ; ) hasta pronto Comadre! XD

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO X - "El Secreto de Ron"**

Hermione se quedó mirando la puerta totalmente desconcertada ¿Qué había querido decir Malfoy con que Ron prefería el negro? Después de varios minutos parada con la vista perdida en la puerta, Hermione se armó de valor y salió de aquella habitación esperando volver a la torre de Gryffindor para hablar con Ron y pedir una explicación, estaba segura que Ron no podía preferir al negro por encima de ella.

Hermione caminó hasta la entrada de su torre y al pasar por el retrato para llegar a la sala común, se topo con Harry y Ginny que salían presurosos de la torre, ninguno de los tres dio importancia a este encuentro y siguieron cada uno su camino, después ella se dirigió directo hacia Ron que estaba en una mesa en la sala común, recogiendo el juego que como era de suponerse había ganado a Harry, Ron la miró entrar y le sonrió aunque de inmediato notó que ella no le correspondió aquel gesto, Ron dejo de hacer todo y espero a que su amiga llegara a su lado, pero Hermione solo lo miró con ojos fríos.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?- Ron se sentó en una silla y la miró-

-Claro- dijo él ya sentado, Hermione lo miró y comenzó a caminar lento hacia las escaleras-

-A solas- le dijo sin mirarlo y subiendo por las escaleras para ir hacia su dormitorio, Ron la siguió y llegaron hasta la habitación de la chica donde ella abrió la puerta y espero a que él entrara, luego cerró la puerta y se quedo observando como su amigo se sentaba en una cama y la observaba, parada y callada y sobre todo mirándolo fríamente-

-¿Y bien qué te dijo?- preguntó Ron y Hermione no pudo evitar mirarlo sorprendida ante su tranquilidad-

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué te dijo, qué pasa?...¿no hablaron?- comenzó a preguntar Ron, lanzando una pregunta contra otra sin esperar a que respondiera Hermione y aturdiéndole un poco-

-No sé- Hermione paresia bastante confundida, en su mente revoloteaba el pensamiento de Malfoy, todo lo que él le había dicho, además de las preguntas de Ron y su tranquilidad y naturalidad ante el asunto, la confundían cada vez más hasta que al fin la chica quedo en blanco, mirando sin expresión alguna a su amigo, que seguía sentado en la cama-

-¿Cómo que no sabes?- preguntó extrañado Ron-

-¡No sé!... él hablaba… yo hablaba, pero…- Hermione paró de hablar y bajó los ojos al suelo, con una mirada triste y llorosa, que inquieto aún más a Ron-

-¿Pero qué!... te hizo al ese …

-¡No!... No puedo- Hermione hablo antes de que su amigo terminara su oración y aunque lo miró fuertemente para asegurarle que no le había hecho nada, ella volvió a agachar los ojos-

-¿No puedes qué?... por Dios Hermione habla!- la chica alzó la vista y miró a un consternado Ron-

-No puedo ser yo, esta no puedo ser yo ¿Por qué me siento así¿Por qué permito que Malfoy me haga sentir así? Él es a lo que yo debería oponerme, él es algo malo… -Una pequeña lágrima recorrió la mejilla de Hermione, Ron se acercó de inmediato y se paró frente a ella mirándola al rostro-

-¿Lo amas?... no estaría mal, él ha hecho cosas buenas y te ama- Hermione se zafó de su mirada y comenzó a llorar aún un poco más y caminó hacia dentro de la habitación para alejarse de su amigo-

No, dime que estoy mal, por favor dime que él esta mal, no me perdones… por favor- Ron la miró con ternura ante esa reacción de ella-

-Sentir no es pecado, y amar menos- Dijo Ron e inmediatamente Hermione limpió sus lágrimas-

-Es que no lo entiendo desde el día en que lo vi no pudo sacarlo de mi mente… no niego que me atrae… a veces quisiera que ni su apellido ni mi sangre fueran un impedimento- Ron hizo una mueca a forma de sonrisa en su rostro y caminó hacia ella-

-Muchas veces uno se enamora de quien no debe, pero entiende que es el corazón el que manda- Al decir esto Ron, Hermione se desplomó sobre otra de las camas, y se quedo sentada con las manos en el regazo y después de un suspiro, miró a Ron-

-Cada que me levanto tengo aquí en la cabeza, una boca, unos ojos, una cara, pero no es él, no esta él, y eso me agobia, el tener adentro ese sentimiento es como un veneno, que me hace querer estallar, para ya no sentirlo, para ya no sentir esto que me hace daño- Ron se sentó junto a Hermione y le tomó una mano entre las suyas-

-Hermione, tú estas enamorada de él- Hermione se paró de la cama seguida por Ron y se colocaron frente a frente-

-¿Me estás diciendo que ésta pena, ésta agonía, ésta tortura que estoy sintiendo, es amor por él!- Hermione habló con voz dura y exaltada-

Sí, todos esos sentimientos y muchos otros más que aún no te atreves a descubrir son parte del amor que le tienes, y creme que no vas a ser feliz hasta aceptarlo, y hasta que tengas el mismo valor que él, para confesárselo… Hermione entiéndelo debes arriesgarte- Ron dijo esto último bajando la voz y tomando a Hermione por los hombros, ella solo lagrimeo un poco-

-¿Vale la pena?- preguntó la chica en un susurro de voz-

-Más de lo que te imaginas, más vale arriesgarse y quizá perder que vivir una vida entera con el "Si hubiese"- Ron limpió una lágrima que había escapado de los ojos miel de la chica y ella volvió a sentarse en la cama-

-Pero mi mente y mi corazón no se ponen de acuerdo, una parte de mí me dice que él es malo y otra que él es el indicado para…- Hermione no podía seguir y calló, Ron se sentó a su lado una vez más-

-Apaga tu cerebro y enciende tu corazón- Dijo el pelirrojo con tranquilidad-

-Lo dices muy fácil ¿y qué pasará?- Ron sonrió ante la inocencia de la pregunta de su amiga y tomó uno de sus rizos entre su manos y comenzó a jugar con el-

-Comenzarás a vivir, eso es lo que pasará Herm, comenzaras a vivir¿sabes? el amor es como un motor que te ayuda a vivir cada día, sin importar nada y nadie… e inclusive sin importar apellidos y sangres.

-Hablas como si estuvieras enamorado y fueras correspondido- dijo Hermione y Ron soltó el cabellos de ella y se paró de la cama alejándose un poco y volviendo a verla-

-No hablamos de mi…- dijo él un tanto cortante y Hermione solo lo miró seria-

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntó Hermione-

-¿Qué?- respondió Ron con la misma expresión que había tenido su amiga al principio de su conversación, con el mismo agobio por las preguntas que él no quería contestar, pero que ya no podía evitar-

-¿Es de Slytherin, verdad?- Ron suspiró y solo atinó a afirmar con la cabeza y a esperar la reacción de Hermione-

-Debí suponerlo, después de todo tú también prefieres a los de Slytherin… - a Hermione le había costado mucho esfuerzo el decir esas palabras para por fin desahogarse, Ron se acercó a ella y volvió una vez mas a sentarse a su lado-

-No solo yo prefiero Slytherin, tú también lo haces, tú también lo prefieres

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntó Hermione intentado ignorar lo las palabras de Ron-

-Es… Pansy Parkinson- respondió inseguro, Hermione se paró exaltada y miró a su amigo bastante confundida-

-¡Qué!... pero es una de las "queridas" de Malfoy, dicen que se va a casar con él en cuanto salgan de Hogwarts- Ron la miró con tranquilidad ya esperaba esa reacción y ese comentario desde hacia ya mucho tiempo y no solo de ella sino de todos sus amigos el día que también a ellos se los confesara-

-Y a pesar de todas esas habladurías, me arriesgue, y ahora soy el hombre más feliz, por que al fin la encontré- Hermione se calmó y lo miró con melancolía-

-Así que, ya has encontrado el amor de tu vida… supongo que ya no sirve de nada el seguir esperándote- Ron la miró confundido-

-¿Mes esperaste?... ¿Por qué?

Por que te amo- Ron negó con la cabeza al decir esto Hermione, y la miró como un hermano mayor, como miraba a Ginny-

-No, tú no me amas Hermione, tú solo amas a una persona y amas la idea de que todo el mundo sepa de tu amor por ese alguien… cuando nosotros fuimos novios, éramos muy chicos, y confundimos el cariño que nos tenemos con amor, pero en realidad jamás has amado a nadie, ni siquiera a mi, no como lo amas a él, porque lo sé, porque lo veo en tus ojos, jamás vi esa chispa, que sé que logró encender él…- Hermione derramó una lágrima que limpió de inmediato y miró fijamente a Ron- A veces tu mirada traduce más de mil palabras.

-¿Y qué te dice mi mirada?- preguntó la chica-

-Que él es el amor de tu vida y que lo único que quieres hacer es correr hacia él y no saber ya hada mas- Hermione sonrió, pues sabia que su amigo no tenía del todo la razón, caminó con paso inhibido hasta Ron y se sentó muy junto de él y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro, él la rodeo con un brazo-

-Parkinson es una chica afortunada- Ron enternecido con lo dicho por su amiga, llevó una mano a su barbilla y la obligo con este gesto a mirarlo-

-Pienso que Malfoy lo es aún más- Hermione sonrió y volvió a apoyar su cabeza en su hombro- ¿Y que harás con él?-preguntó Ron-

-No lo sé, después de lo grosera que fui hace un momento no creo que le de mucho gusto verme.

-Creo que no lo conoces tan bien, como crees, talvez se alegre más de lo que imaginas de verte y talvez se emocione aún más cuando le digas que tú sientes lo mismo por él- Hermione levantó su cabeza y lo miró intrigada, Ron solo se sonrió-

-Ya son muchos "Tal vez" ¿no lo crees? De todas formas prefiero esperar un tiempo, antes de cualquier cosa- Ron se paró y observó a su amiga-

-¿A qué, hasta qué, hasta cuándo te vas a esperar Hermione!... ¿a que él ya no piense en ti, hasta que él ya no te ame, hasta que él te olvide, hasta entonces vas a esperar!-Ron se había exaltado un poco y Hermione estaba más confundida-

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa, por qué reaccionas así!- Hermione no sabía que hacer y ya estaba parada frente a él hablando en un tono más alto o igual que el de su amigo y también exaltada-

-¡Lo que pasa Herm, es que no puedo creer que exista gente tan obstinada, que teniendo el amor de su vida, la persona perfecta, y la que te complementa, frente a tus ojos, voltees el rostro a un lado y prefieras hacer de cuenta que no existe ni él, ni lo que tú sientes y él te provoca!

-¿Desde cuándo tú defiendes tanto a Malfoy, y por qué tu empeño en que yo esté con él!

-¡No lo entiendes aún Hermione, yo ya he visto mas allá del telón de la obra, sé quien es Malfoy y el porque de sus acciones y tanto él como tú, tienen la misma oportunidad y el mismo derecho de ser tan felices como Pansy y yo, porque ambos nos arriesgamos y dejamos la actuación para el teatro!

-¿Así que ya has olvidado todo, los insultos, las humillaciones, la rabia, ya has olvidado todas aquellas veces que te llamo "pobretón", "sucio Weasley", las veces que llamó mediocre a tu padre e insultó a tu familia y se burló de tu hogar, ya has olvidado todo eso¡¿todas las incontables veces que me has defendido de sus burlas!... ¡pues si tú lo has perdonado tan fácil, no esperes que yo haga lo mismo!- Ron dio un largo suspiro de exasperación y camino hacia atrás y luego dio la media vuelta para llegar al mismo lugar de donde había partido-

-¿Quieres dejar ese estúpido orgullo a un lado de una buena vez¡Talvez así logres ser enteramente feliz por una vez en tu vida!... no he dicho que para mi fue fácil, sé que para ti no será fácil, pero acaso te has puesto a pensar por un momento en lo difícil que fue para él, deja de pensar en ti, y piensa en él, en quien es, lo que hizo, a lo que renunció y lo que va a enfrentar por ti, por ti, es un Malfoy enamorado de una sangre sucia y dispuesto a romperle la cara a quien diga que está mal… te sugiero que valores lo que te ha dicho, porque aunque un Malfoy no descansa hasta tenerlo que quiere, hasta Draco Malfoy puede cansarse de esperar a que tú te decidas a aceptar la verdad- Hermione se quedó sorprendida, en realidad jamás había pensado en lo que significaba que Draco Malfoy la amara, miró a Ron y no pudo decir nada, se quedó sin habla- Ahora si me disculpas, se me ha hecho tarde, tengo una cita y mi novia me está esperando- dijo Ron y salió por la puerta dejando a una Hermione confundida y pensativa.-

Ahora ella lo veía de otra manera, ahora pensaba en lo que jamás había pensado, lo que Malfoy dejaba, lo mucho que arriesgaba, eso hacia que su confesión de amor no fuera una broma, y así, parada en medio de su habitación mirando a la nada, se quedó unos cuantos minutos para luego salir con el mismo rumbo que su amigo Ron, quien por cierto agradeció la ausencia de alumnos en la torre de Gryffindor, porque de no haber sido así cualquiera hubiese oído su discusión con Herm, o los hubiese ido a callar. Hermione salió de la torre, pero esta vez no iría tras Ron, y no iría a las Mazmorras, iría a buscar respuestas de un par de preguntas que aún agobiaban su mente y antes de ir con Malfoy, debía responderlas, solo así lograría pensar con claridad, y lograría tomar una decisión ante el sin fin de posibilidades que el amor de Draco Malfoy le brindaba.

* * *

**Bonus:** "Cuando la voz de un enemigo acusa, el silencio de un amigo condena." 


	11. La Ayuda de Dobby

**Respuesta a sus Reviews:**

"_Meilin Malfoy":_ Hola! Me alegro que te este gustando el fic, aquí esta el capitulo 11 espero que este también te guste y por favor sigue dejando tus comentarios. Saludos! XD

"_Sheyla":_ Hola linda! Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te este gustando, y espero que sigas escribiendo tu comentario, aquí te dejo el capitulo 11. Cuídate mucho y saludos : )

"_.-Zafi-.":_ Hola! Y bienvenida : ) me alegra que guste mi fic, y espero que sigas por aquí, y nunca dudes en poner tu opinión, me alegra que te guste la trama, intenté hacerla un poco diferente ; ) (tal vez no se note mucho ¬¬ pero ten paciencia y verás que si se notará) te mando Saludos y gracias por leer XD

"_Alicia":_ Hola linda! Me alegra que te guste Draco y también el fic, no dudes en seguir poniendo tu opinión, y espero que este capitulo también te guste, cuídate mucho, Saludos: )

* * *

**CAPITULO XI - "La Ayuda de Dobby"**

Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en una de las mesas de la cocina, ojeando un libro que tenia en las manos, parecía estar refugiado en aquel cuarto como una de tantas veces, y esta vez había sido después de hablar con Hermione y por su expresión se notaba que esa conversación le revoloteaba en la mente aún, sin poder olvidarla.

-¿Se encuentra bien amo?- preguntó Dobby dejando de amasar una pasta que tenía en las manos, Malfoy lo miró con una expresión reprobatoria que hizo que Dobby se encogiera en si mismo- Oh, Dobby lo siente mucho Joven Malfoy, Dobby no debió llamarlo así, pero es una vieja costumbre de Dobby ¿Esta usted enojado con Dobby?- preguntó el pequeño elfo y Malfoy solo movió la cabeza negativamente sin darle mucha importancia a final de cuentas y volvió a agachar su vista en el libro- Se ve usted un poco más distante que de costumbre ¿Esta enfermo señor?- agregó el elfo tembloroso mirando fijamente a Malfoy-

-Sí, estoy enfermo, y lo peor es que no sé en que momento me enfermé… de ella- Malfoy suspiró y observó al elfo quien solo se sonrió y continuó su trabajo con la pasta-

-¡Oh! Dobby ya entiende, Dobby lo conoce desde pequeño y Dobby sabe lo fuerte que es usted, pero Dobby también sabe que su mayor debilidad es el amor- Draco miró a Dobby con ojos de sorpresa y Dobby solo le sonrió sin notar lo que acababa de decir y caminó hacia atrás para ir por un molde y regresó enfrente de Draco-

-Pues en este momento creo que mi mayo debilidad, es ella- dijo con voz tranquila aquel orgulloso chico, aquel digno Malfoy, liberó su pesada carga, con ese pequeño elfo y tomó sus palabras como si las dijera a uno de sus mejores amigos, aunque en realidad solo tenía a Pansy, como verdadera amiga-

-Dobby jamás lo había oído expresarse así de ninguna persona- dijo preparando aún su pequeño pastel-

-Creo que jamás conocí a nadie como ella- al terminar de decir esto el desinhibido elfo alzó sus grandes ojos como intentando asegurarse de que fuera Draco Malfoy quien pronunciaba aquellas palabras-

-¿Y por qué no esta con "ella" señor?- preguntó Dobby, resaltando sus ultimas palabras y volviendo a sus labores-

-A ella no le agrada tanto la idea de mi apellido- dijo perdiendo sus grises ojos en la nada, quien lo hubiera dicho, él, un Malfoy, perteneciente a la mejor familia, era rechazado por eso mismo, por ser un Malfoy y era rechazado por una impura-

-En ese momento Draco recordó las palabras que su padre siempre le repetía:

_"En este mundo existen magos y existe la escoria, nosotros los Malfoy, somos magos, el resto, es escoria"._

Recordó su trato hacia "Ella", recordó las miradas de asco que él le profesaba, y recordó los ojos de ella con dolor y furia, recordó los insultos, los desprecios, las miradas de repudio, tantas pociones que él tiraba en las ropas de la joven "accidentalmente", libros que él arrojaba al suelo y la obligaba a recoger, y recordó los cientos de veces que la vio llorar sin ninguna expresión más que odio en sus ojos castaños; volvió su mirada al elfo quien lo miraba atento desde hacia ya un buen rato, intrigado por el silencio y la ausencia de Malfoy.

-A ella no le agrada mi apellido, y lo peor es que no la culpo por ese hecho- terminó de decir Draco esperando la respuesta de Dobby-.

-Pero… si usted es un Malfoy, mi señor- agregó sorprendido el elfo-.

-Precisamente por eso, porque soy un Malfoy, es por lo que no quiere estar conmigo.

-Tal vez… solo sea que… no ha intentado convencerla- dijo Dobby intentando encontrar otra respuesta, él no podía creer que un Malfoy fuera despreciado por eso y mucho menos Draco Malfoy, el mejor elemento de la familia por así decirlo, desde la muerte de su abuelo. Draco movió su cabeza negativamente y volvió a ojear el libro que tenía en las manos-

-Llevo más de un día tratando de convencerla, declarándole lo que siento y pidiendo perdón- dijo Draco, y Dobby lo miró un poco más sorprendido, quien pondría ser ella y que tan especial podría ser, como para que despreciara a un Malfoy y no solo eso, para que Draco Malfoy le rogara durante más de un día-

-¿Más de un día?- preguntó apenado el elfo-

-Sí ¿Por qué la pregunta?- respondió Draco mirando a Dobby-

-No, por nada mi señor, Dobby no quiso molestarlo, es solo que…- el pequeño elfo se cayó repentinamente, temiendo seguir con su explicación, Draco lo miró cansado, él ya sabia lo que Dobby quería decir-.

-Solo que ¿qué?- preguntó Draco, pero el elfo aún temía hablar- solo que soy un Malfoy ¿Y por eso Draco Malfoy no puede rogar?- terminó de decir Draco con un tono cansado un poco más tranquilo, pero aún tenso-.

-Bueno esa puede ser una razón pero, mi señor olvida, que… que en el amor no se mendiga- terminó de decir Dobby tembloroso agachando la mirada y tomando aquel molde entre sus manos ya con la pasta en él y dirigiéndose a un horno arrastrando los pies-.

Draco le miró sorprendido, esa era una respuesta que definitivamente no esperaba y menos de Dobby, de pronto se sorprendió a si mismo en aquella escena, él refugiado en aquella gran cocina con elfos tranquilos por todos lados preparando la cena de esa noche y él, sentado con un recetario en las manos y hablando de amor con el elfo que algún día había servido en su casa, nadie podría imaginarlo, no de él, no de Draco Malfoy; luego agachó la mirada al libro y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a pensar en "ella".

-¡Oh, pero si es la señorita Hermione!- dijo súbitamente Dobby y Draco volteó a mirarle sorprendido, pensando en ¿cómo podría haberse enterado el elfo que era de ella de quien habían estado hablando?-.

Draco miró a Dobby, pero este último no lo miraba a él, miraba a la puerta al ver que Hermione había entrado a la cocina, pero ya había dado la media vuelta, para salir de ahí al notar la presencia de Draco, quien solo roto un poco a un lado su cabeza para asegurarse si en verdad se trataba de Hermione y luego regresó su cabeza a mirar el libro fingiendo que continuaba leyendo, ella al ser descubierta por Dobby, no encontró otra solución que olvidar su intento de salir de la cocina para contestar al buen Dobby, dando un par de pasos lejos de la puerta.

-Buen día señorita ¿desea que Dobby le de la leche para Chroashanks?- preguntó el elfo con unos ojos grandes, desde el mismo lugar donde estaba, tras la mesa del lado opuesto a Draco, Hermione avanzó un par de pasos más para responder a Dobby-

-No Dobby, ya no vendré por más leche para Chroashanks, ayer las chicas lo encontraron muerto- dijo la chica poniéndose muy seria, Draco levantó la vista del libro y estaba a punto de voltear a mirarle, pero haciendo un esfuerzo solo tornó a agachar la vista, simulando una vez más su lectura-.

-¡Oh señorita Hermione! No sabe cuanto siente Dobby haberle recordado y haber sido tan imprudente, si lo desea Dobby puede castigarse- dijo el elfo con preocupación en sus grandes ojos-.

-¡No!- se adelantó a decir Hermione al ver que Dobby tomaba una sartén y lo apuntaba a su propio rostro –No Dobby no debes castigarte nunca más, y descuida no has sido imprudente, tú no sabias de lo sucedido… pero…- decía mas tranquila- …será mejor que luego venga a saludarte porque…

-Descuida, yo ya me voy- dijo Draco parándose súbitamente y cerrando de golpe el libro sin siquiera voltear a mirar a Hermione, quien había estado haciendo ademanes de querer irse-.

-Pero mi señor, su pastel estará listo en cualquier momento, puede esperarlo si lo desea, no tardará mucho- dijo Dobby-.

-No, prefiero aprovechar que no hay nade en la biblioteca a quien le desagrade "mi cara de tonto"- dijo repitiendo las palabras de la chica- Vendré luego por el, gracias de todos modos- dijo Draco y dio la media vuelta para salir de la cocina, sin antes toparse con Hermione, hombro a hombro, él volteo a un costado y la miró fijamente por un instante muy breve sin decir una sola palabra, ella de manera nerviosa desvió la mirada, después de eso él desapareció tras la puerta, Hermione le siguió con la vista después de que él volvió a caminar, hasta que desapareció, luego se acercó hasta el lugar donde antes estaba Draco y se sentó, mirando el libro que él había estado ojeando tan atento-.

-¿Ese era Malfoy y antes de salir te dio las gracias?- preguntó la chica comenzando a ojear también con curiosidad el libro-.

-Sí, era mi señor- respondió tranquilo Dobby limpiando la mesa con un pequeño paño, Hermione lo miró sorprendida por su tranquila actitud-.

-Dobby, pero ¿Por qué le llamas "mi señor"? él ya no es tu amo, no puede obligarte a servirle, Harry te ha liberado- terminó de decir y Dobby dejó de hacer sus trabajo para mirar a Hermione un poco confundido-.

-Dobby sabe que el joven Malfoy ya no es su amo y él no obliga a Dobby a servirle, Dobby le sirve porque mi señor siempre ha sido bueno con Dobby…- terminó de decir y miró la cara de incomprensión de la chica y continuó- …Cuando Dobby servía en la casa Malfoy, todos eran malos con Dobby, lo trataban mal, lo golpeaban, trataban a Dobby como el esclavo que era, pero mi señor, él jamás a tratado como esclavo a ningún elfo, claro que no puede ni debe tratarlos como a un igual, pero mi señor no es como su padre- terminó de decir y esperó atento la reacción de Hermione que fruncía el ceño en manera de incomprensión-.

-Pero Dobby, él es Draco Malfoy, no puedo creerte que trate bien a alguien, y tú sabes que yo mejor que nadie entiende que él no siente respeto por nada- dijo la chica observando con ternura a un elfo que según ella a pesar del "sufrimiento" sentido, defendía a "su señor"-.

-Pero señorita, usted no entiende a Dobby, usted no conoce a mi señor como lo conoce Dobby- comenzó a hablar el elfo un poco desesperado, al mirar la continua expresión de incredulidad de la joven- Señorita Hermione, Dobby no debe contarle esto, porque Dobby no debe hablar de su antigua familia ni lo que vivió en su antigua casa, pero Dobby debe hacerlo por el bien de mi señor y por el bien de usted…- pausó el elfo, Hermione se sorprendió un poco, aunque trato de disimularlo no puedo evitar pensar en ¿qué tanto sabia el elfo? Dobby dejó su silencio y continuó- Mi señor no es como su padre, a pesar de que éste a intentado moldearlo a su figura, verá, desde que mi señor era pequeño, todo lo que hacia y decía era para complacer a su padre, pero esto nunca ocurría, mi señor se esmeraba en aprender, en ser mejor que todos los hijos de los amigos de su padre, ser mejor que ellos en todo, ser un digno Malfoy, un digno hijo de Lucius Malfoy, aunque esto significara ir contra su propio pensamiento y sus propios sentimientos, pero a mi señor no le importaba, solo quería que su padre se sintiera orgulloso de él; con el paso del tiempo el espíritu de mi señor se fue amargando, se fue opacando por la sombra de su padre, él ya no oponía resistencia sus deseos y comenzaba a creer que todos aquellos insultos, aquellas palabras que su padre le decía, acerca del pésimo hijo que era, la pena que sentía por tener a "Eso" como hijo, y la vergüenza que le daba que "Eso" llevara su sangre, mi señor se fue aislando así tras una coraza de frialdad, de orgullo, de superioridad, se aisló en libros y en pensamientos que surgían a solas en rincones oscuros de aquella mansión. Un día mi señor, encontró al amo Lucius golpeando a su madre con furia, porque la señora Malfoy había, sin saberlo, conversado con una "impura", cuando mi señor vio esto, entro en defensa de su madre, pero fue inútil, el amo Lucius lo atacó con cientos de maldiciones hasta dejarlo inconsciente ¡A su propio hijo!... cuando mi señor despertó estaba en su habitación y tenia prohibido salir, nadie podía entrar, fue despojado de su varita, de sus libro y de sus pergaminos, durante dos meses, solo un elfo podía llevarle únicamente una comida al día, y teniendo prohibido hablar con él; al terminar su castigo, su padre le advirtió que era mejor que hubiera aprendido la lección, esperaba que hubiera aprendido que nadie desafiaba a Lucius Malfoy y que en esta vida no era bueno tener debilidades y mucho menos la más asquerosa que es la única que tiene mi señor… el amor… el amor que le tuvo a su padre de niño que lo obligaba a querer complacerlo, el amor que le tenia a su madre que lo hizo defenderla y vivir pagando su atrevimiento durante dos meses, después de eso prometió nunca más, volver a acceder a los absurdos deseos de Lucius Malfoy, pero una vez más el amor a su madre lo hizo ceder ante sus ruegos, y le hizo prometer que continuaría obedeciendo a su padre y seguiría con ésta farsa de "Sangre pura", por eso mi señor aparenta cierta conducta ante todos- terminó de contar el elfo a Hermione quien había estado escuchando muy atenta el relato de Dobby, los ojos de la chica ya no mostraban más su incredibilidad, ahora mostraban pena, tristeza y un cierto grado de comprensión-.

-Tal vez Draco Malfoy no sea como su padre, pero es un Malfoy, y no creo que su forma de actuar sea solo una máscara- pronunció Hermione después de un corto silencio que mantuvieron ambos-.

-Por supuesto señorita, él es un Malfoy, él es arrogante y orgulloso por naturaleza, no solo su elegancia esta en la sangre, también su frívola superioridad, señorita Hermione, hay cosas que no se pueden evitar ni controlar y contra las que no se puede luchar, como el amor…- dijo Dobby y Hermione agachó la mirada un tanto desilusionada y nerviosa- Sin embargo- agregó el elfo y la chica subió su mirada a los ojos de él- Mi señor está luchando contra su propia naturaleza ¿Podrá usted luchar contra sus propios sentimientos?- preguntó el elfo mirándola intrigante a los ojos de ella que estaban tan abiertos por la sorpresa que le había provocado la pregunta de Dobby-.

Hermione comenzó a mirar el libro que Draco había tenido entre sus manos, luego se quedó en silencio como intentando buscar una respuesta correcta a la pregunta de Dobby, pero ella comenzaba a estar más confundida que en un principio y sin saber porque lo único en lo que lograba pensar era en las palabras de Draco confesándole un sentimiento de… amor, sus finos labios tan cálidos al besar, su mirada que parecía ver en su interior, esos ojos grises que guardaban tantos secretos, que la convertían en algo tan frágil e inseguro con solo posar esos fuertes ojos grises en sus trémulos castaños.

-¿Señorita Hermione?- dijo Dobby sacando de sus pensamientos a la chica- ¿Qué hace usted aquí con Dobby, mientras la respuesta a todas sus preguntas esta en otra habitación del castillo, lejos que de ésta?- Hermione lo miró sin expresión alguna y en un breve momento, entendió las palabras de Dobby y parándose repentinamente se dirigió a la puerta dispuesta a salir, pero antes de llegar a la puerta, volteo su cuerpo y miró una ultima vez a Dobby-.

-¿Él está luchando contra su propia naturaleza?- preguntó la chica-.

-Se lo asegura Dobby que conoce a mi señor de toda su vida- dijo el elfo moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente-.

En esos momentos Hermione volvió hacia la puerta y comenzó a caminar hasta salir de aquella habitación, decidida a encontrarlo a él, ya tenía las respuestas, solo necesitaba encontrarlo a él.

**

* * *

**

**BONUS: **

"solamente quién contribuye al futuro, tiene derecho a juzgar el pasado". Nietzsche

( Alguien debería decirle eso a Hermione ¬¬)


	12. El Tercer Encuentro

**Respuesta a sus Reviews:**

"Pame": Hola linda! Que gusto que estés de vuelta por aquí, me da muchísimo gusto que te siga gustando la historia, y que sigas poniendo tu opinión ) y gracias también por decir que soy una gran escritora pero no sé que tanta verdad tengan tu palabras O/O, muchas gracias linda, ojalá te guste este capitulo, te mando muchos saludos y cuidate! ; )

"Tsuki Lunita": Hola y bienvenida! Que bueno que decidiste hacerle caso a tu amiga ) me alegra que te este gustando, y no dudes que veré tu fic en cuanto la escuela me deje un poco de tiempo libre, tengo que leer el tuyo y el de una muy buena chica que también me hace el favor de leer el mío ; ) Respecto a leer mis demás fics, lo siento mucho pero este es el único que eh escrito hasta ahora : ( pero bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo y espero que también sea de tu agrado, ah y por cierto me agrado tu grito de guerra, aunque creo que no le entendí muy bien ¬¬. Gracias por poner tu opinión chica y espero que lo sigas haciendo. Te mando muchos saludos! XD

".o-Zafi-o.": Hola! Que bueno que sigas por aquí y que te gustara el capitulo anterior, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, que espero te guste y además que pongas tu opinión, y debo decirte que sí, Dobby es un poquitín chismoso pero ¿Qué le podemos hacer? Jajaja ; ) Cuídate mucho linda y te mando miles de Saludos! D

"Terry Moon": Hola chica! Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, y que te gustó Dobby y el buen de Ron, espero no decepcionar tus deseos con respecto a lo que sucederá con esta pareja en este capitulo ; ) que ojalá te guste y espero que sigas poniendo tu opinión, cuídate mucho linda y te mando como siempre una cantidad bárbara de saludos! XD

"Pachi": Hola! Me alegra que te guste la historia, y te guste este nuevo capitulo, no dudes en seguir poniendo tu opinión por favor, cuídate mucho, Saludos: )

"Pansy-Malfoy": Hola Pansy-Malfoy! Y bienvenida que bueno que dejas tu opinión y que te guste la historia, y sobre todo muchas gracias por decir que es original la idea / parece que te gustó la historia de Dobby y él, que bueno! Sé que hice que Draco sufriera un montón pero eso dice mucho de él o al menos eso espero ¬¬ sé porque odias ahora a Lucius por que estoy de acuerdo contigo ¿Cómo podría alguien pegarle a esa hermosura! D y Hermione si está un poquito lenta, y de nuevo estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo en que ese hombre tan orgulloso (que de nuevo de acuerdo contigo me fascina ese orgullo) no se le declara a una chica todos los días ( y no te preocupes que aunque tarde un poquito en poner los capítulos, te prometo no dejar el fic incompleto por que deja te cuento que ya tengo escrito el final, solo que la escuela me hace difícil pasarlo a la computadora y sobre todo subirlo ( Bueno parece que también yo ya me alargue. Cuídate mucho linda te mando Saludos! XD

"Lara Malfoy-Lynn": Hola! Me alegra que te guste y ya no haré más larga tu espera en este momento, aquí está lo que pasará ahora que Hermione se encuentra a Draco en la Biblioteca, espero que sigas dejando tu opinión D cuídate mucho, Saludos! XD

"Bewitching Mia Malfoy Errelot": Hola linda! Ya extrañaba tu opinion, no sé que pasará con esta página que no deja poner los reviews tendré que averiguar, pero que bueno que ya has podido, me alegra que te guste Dobby y que en general te agradara todo el capitulos, los sentimientos, pensares y de mas que quise transmitir ) la escuela me trae como loquita pero te prometo actualizar mas pronto y no creas por favor que he olvidado tus fics, que son una lindura, claro que no, te prometi leerlos y ponerte un RR y lo voy a hacer, asi sea lo ultimo que haga - Cuidate mucho linda, y gracias por todo Saludos! XD

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO XII - "El Tercer Encuentro"**

Era ya un poco mas tarde que medio día, y los pocos estudiantes que habían permanecido en la escuela para las fiestas de navidad se encontraban en sus salas comunes charlando al calor de las chimeneas, pocos eran los estudiantes que pasaban cerca de un libro en vacaciones y mucho más escasos lo que llegaban a entrar a la biblioteca, aunque ahora se podía notar la presencia de un chico rubio de Slytherin, sentado en una de las mesas más apartadas, hasta el fondo, donde él siempre solía estudiar, tenía en las manos uno de sus libro favoritos: "El Arte de la Guerra", lo sabía de memoria, lo había leído más de 1000 veces, desde que su abuelo se lo había regalado al entrar a Hogwarts.

Draco Malfoy estaba sentado dando la espalda al resto de la biblioteca y teniendo frente a su mesa una pared tapizada de libros, de pronto, escucho unos pasos que se dirigían hacia él, y pudo reconocer ese aroma de inmediato, lo reconocería en cualquier lugar aunque ahora tenía algo diferente; Draco decidió no despegar la vista de su libro y continuó leyendo hasta que unas manos taparon sus ojos, él se extraño con esta actitud, y sin embargo no trato de zafarse, acto seguido a este gesto unos labios se acercaron a su cuello y comenzaron a besarlo, pero para Draco esto ya no tenía sentido, con sus manos quitó de sus ojos las extrañas manos que los cubrían y ésta persona dejó de besar el cuello inmediatamente.

-¿Jamás te rindes Patil?- preguntó Draco, con un tono frió en su voz sin siquiera mirarla, ella caminó desde atrás de la silla de él y se sentó en sus piernas pasando sus brazos por el cuello del chico-

-Nunca, ya deberías saberlo Draco- Dijo Patil sonriéndole coquetamente al chico- Dime Draco ¿te gusta el nuevo perfume que conseguí?- preguntó tratando de acercarse a los labios de Malfoy, esté solo hizo la cara hasta atrás y le miró desafiante-.

-No, no me gusta igual que no me gusta tu persona- dijo Malfoy dando una mirada despectiva a la chica de la cabeza a los pies, ella solo se sonrió en un gesto sarcástico-.

-Tal vez lo único que necesite para que la esencia te agrade, es que yo tenga la sangre impura- Terminó la chica de decir y los ojos de Draco se prendieron con ira-.

-Para que tu persona me agrade Patil, no solo debes tener sangre impura, debes aprender a ser más mujer- dijo Malfoy y quitó con sus manos los brazos de la chica y se paró haciendo que ella se pusiera de pie precipitadamente para evitar caer al suelo-.

Draco miraba a Patil furioso y ella, con su pose cínica y altanera como siempre, se acercó a él mirándole a los ojos, luego desvió un poco su mirada hacia la entrada de la biblioteca sin que Draco siquiera lo notara, y rápidamente se acercó más a Malfoy y con un sonrisa en el rostro, subió su mano a la mejilla del chico y la acarició.

-Que descortés eres Draco, tú mejor que nadie en todo Hogwarts sabes lo mujer que puedo llegar a ser- Draco movió su rostro para evitar que las carisias de Patil continuaran-.

-Eso no es ser mujer Patil, tú das la misma función que un cobertor en la cama, y eso, yo y todo Hogwarts lo sabe- dijo Malfoy fríamente a Patil, que enrojeció de enojo un poco ante este comentario, luego miró por encima del hombro de Draco y vio a Hermione quien había llegado justo a tiempo para darse cuenta de lo que había habido entre ellos dos-.

-Bueno Draco, cariño- dijo Patil acercándose mucho al chico hasta quedar a escasos milímetros, aunque continuaba hablando fuerte para Hermione los oyera- Tengo que irme, y no dudes en buscarme si vuelves a necesitar una frazada para toda la noche, ya sabes que conmigo no sufres por el frío- terminó ella de decir y sonrió tan cínicamente que Draco hervía en furia, luego con un movimiento rápido ella se aferró a los labios del chico, besándolo con pasión, para cuando él pudo reaccionar y quitársela de encima, Hermione ya había visto demasiado-.

Patil caminó unos cuantos pasos para atrás y le guiño un ojo a Draco, para pasar por un lado de éste y salir, cuando pasó a lado de Hermione solo le sonrió y con un tono inocente solo se despidió de la castaña que la miraba sin expresión alguna. Cuando Draco oyó a Patil decir: "Adiós Granger, hasta luego", cerró los ojos como pidiendo que eso solo fuera una broma de la pesada de Padma, abrió los ojos y volteó muy lentamente, hasta encontrarse con la mirada cuestionante de Hermione.

-¡Herm… Granger déjame explicarte!- se adelantó a hablar Draco, caminando precipitadamente hacia Hermione, pensando que tal vez ella fuera a salir de la biblioteca sin escucharlo-

-¡No!- dijo ella interrumpiendo al chico- No tienes nada que explicarme, no te lo he pedido, ni me lo debes, no soy nada tuyo.

-Draco iba a comenzar a hablar cuando de nuevo fue interrumpido, pero esta vez por la Señora Pince.

-¡Basta¿qué son esos gritos?- interrumpió la Señora Pince desde lejos mientras caminaba para llegar hasta ellos, cuando lo hizo notó cierta ansiedad en la actitud de Hermione y al ver con quien estaba, reprendió un poco con la mirada a Draco, ya que era bien sabido por muchos la mala relación de éstos dos, luego miró a Hermione- ¿Todo está bien señorita Granger?- Preguntó insistente con su vista-.

Hermione miró a Draco y sin cambiar su expresión en ningún momento contestó:

-Claro, solo olvidamos que estábamos en la biblioteca- dijo la chica y por fin miró a la Señora Pince, quien no muy convencida volvió a mirar a Draco desaprovatoriamente-.

-Pues bien, mas vale que no lo olviden, o la próxima vez tendré que bajar puntos a ambos- dijo la Señora Pince y los dos chicos asintieron con la cabeza-.

Era seguro que la Señora Pince hubiera seguido reprendiéndolos si no hubiera sido, porque justo en ese momento unos chicos entraron gritando a la biblioteca, y ella salió rápidamente a callarlos dejando nuevamente solos a Draco y Hermione en aquel rincón apartado.

Hermione lo miró un instante y luego dio la vuelta para irse, pero Draco se acercó a ella rápidamente y desde atrás le sujetó firmemente un brazo, evitando que se fuera lejos de él, pegándose a ella hasta que su boca quedó muy cerca del oído de la chica.

-No te vallas… por favor- susurró Draco-.

Hermione cerró los ojos como intentando encontrar fuerzas dentro de ella para resistirse a él, al encanto que él intentaba ejercer sobre ella, luego abrió sus ojos, sentía la respiración del chico en el cuello, y no se explicaba de donde había sacado tantas fuerzas para evitar que sus rodillas se doblaran aunque ella no lo quisiera admitir, el chico causaba ese efecto en ella, simplemente la fundía, con una mirada, un susurro, una caricia, hasta entonces ella había resistido fríamente aquella atracción pero no sabia cuanto mas lo soportaría

-Tenemos que hablar- volvió a decir Draco sacando de sus pensamientos a Hermione, ella miró al frente, y recordó que estaban en la biblioteca-.

-No podemos hablar aquí- dijo ella y Draco sonrió, no había habido una negativa por parte de ella esta vez-.

-Conozco un lugar cerca de la Sala Popular, podemos hablar ahí si quieres- se adelantó a comentar Draco antes de que Hermione se arrepintiera de conversar-.

Hermione movió un poco la cabeza a un costado y pudo sentir aún más cerca el rostro de Draco, luego volvió la cabeza al frente y la movió afirmativamente.

-Está bien- dijo ella cuando por fin pudo articular palabras-.

Draco bajó la mano que sujetaba el brazo de Hermione, recorriéndolo y deteniéndose en su mano donde la sujeto firmemente. Hermione agachó la mirada hasta donde estaban sus manos agarradas, pero no tuvo más tiempo de sorprenderse porque ya estaba siendo jalada por Draco que caminaba frente a ella, ella respondió y en un instante, ambos se encontraban atravesando la biblioteca a paso rápido para que nadie los viera saliendo juntos y… agarrados de la mano.

Caminaron durante un rato de la misma forma en la que habían salido de la biblioteca, hasta que llegaron a una habitación muy cerca de la Sala Popular, Draco metió su mano libre a su capa sacando su varita, apuntó a la cerradura y susurró "Alohomora"; la cerradura se abrió y él empujó la puerta abriéndola y entrando con Hermione atrás de él aun sujetándole la mano, ya estando la chica adentro Draco le soltó y volvió a la puerta para cerrarla, mientras tanto Hermione observaba aquella habitación que parecía mas bien un despacho, en el fondo había una chimenea apagada, el suelo lo cubría una vieja alfombra en bordados rojos y los muebles consistían en varios sillones y mesitas, al parecer de los que no habían sido instalados en la nueva Sala Popular y todo esto estaba acomodado en un tipo de replica de cualquier Sala Común, los pequeños ventanales de color oscuro dejaban entrar solo la luz necesaria para dar un aspecto de confort y familiaridad pero a pesar de eso, afuera era invierno y el frió no respetaba aquella atmósfera.

Hermione cruzó sus brazos y trató de acurrucarse dentro de su propia capa; Draco había terminado de cerrar la puerta y al voltear vio a Hermione parada en el centro de la sala con un gesto aparente de frió, caminó confiado hacia la chimenea con su varita en la mano, pasando a lado de la chica.

-¡No la prendas! –se adelantó a decir ella, ya sabía lo que Draco iba a hacer –No tiene caso que lo hagas, después de todo no estaremos mucho tiempo aquí- terminó de decir y Draco guardó su varita y se paró frente a ella- ¿De qué querías hablarme?- preguntó Hermione y Draco le ofreció asiento haciendo un ademán de la mano, ella se negó con la cabeza y permanecieron de pie ambos, mirándose fijamente el uno al otro-.

-De lo mismo que hemos hablado ayer y esta mañana- dijo él dando un par de pasos al frente acortando la distancia entre ambos-.

-Esta de sobra hablar de lo mismo, nada va a cambiar- dijo ella en tono cortante sin moverse de su lugar-.

-¿Lo dices en serio? Porque ayer te confesé lo que sentía por ti y saliste corriendo, pero esta mañana, cuando lo volví a hacer, estuviste mas tiempo conmigo- dijo Draco con seguridad en si mismo acercándose otro par de pasos a ella-.

-Y ésta mañana ¿Te creí cuando dijiste te quiero?- preguntó Hermione sin votar su estado de frialdad y sin moverse de su lugar-.

-No- contestó simplemente Draco acercándose a ella-.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te creeré ahora?- volvió a preguntar Hermione mirando fijamente a los ojos de Draco que se acercaba más hasta que quedo frente a ella muy pegados cuerpo a cuerpo pero sin tocarse, solo sintiendo el calor que despedía uno y otro-.

-Que estas aquí, parada frente a mí; porque me acerco y no te mueves…- en ese momento él la tomó de la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo, ella colocó sus manos en los hombros de él- …Y tus ojos no me dicen que te suelte- terminó de decir Draco, comenzando a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo en sus rostro, Hermione no olvidó que tenía que ser cortante y lo demostraba con su mirada y su voz-.

-Eso no significa que ahora te crea.

-¿Y qué significa esto?- preguntó Draco dándole un beso tierno y delicado en los labios, sintiendo su suavidad y probando su sabor, ella le correspondió de igual forma paresia que ahora ambos deseaban guardar en su memoria el sabor de cada uno; después de que terminara aquel beso, Hermione se separó de Draco, quitó las manos de él de su cintura y caminó un par de pasos para atrás, mirándolo fijamente sin flaquear, con una frialdad que solo un Malfoy y ella podrían representar-.

-Eso solo significa que la repulsión que sentimos el uno por el otro se ha hecho más pequeña- Draco la miró confuso-.

-¿Por qué te da tanto miedo que sea bueno contigo?- preguntó Draco muy serio, Hermione cambió su expresión de frialdad por una de desesperación-.

-Dime la verdad Malfoy ¿Qué pretendes sacar con todo este juego?... porque a juzgar por lo que vi hace un momento también eres muy bueno con Padma Patil- Hermione ya no ocultaba mucho sus sentimientos y Draco mostró una pequeña sonrisilla en su rostro que desesperó aún más a la chica-.

-Estás celosa- dijo Draco sonriendo más ampliamente, ella lo miró con una mezcla de nerviosismo y desesperación-.

-¡Por favor!- dijo Hermione quitándole importancia al chico-.

-Te corroe, pero lo niegas- dijo Draco ya sin sonreír, juzgando a Hermione con la mirada-.

-No te halagues- contestó la chica, otra vez con su tono frío e hiriente, que desesperó a Draco inmediatamente, él se pasó sus manos por su cabellera y las detuvo en su nuca en un acto de desesperación, luego las bajó y las metió a sus bolsillo y miró fijamente a Hermione-.

-Esto es increíble ¿Cómo tus labios pueden contradecir tanto a tu mirada?... ¿Cómo puedes permitir que me acerque y luego me alejas con una palabra?... ¿Qué es lo que pretendes tú?- preguntó el chico caminando hacia ella hasta volver a quedar muy juntos uno frente al otro, Hermione cruzó los brazos y caminó por un lado de él para ir de vuelta a la mitad de la habitación, Draco se giró para seguir mirándola en su pose despectiva-.

-Yo contigo no pretendo nada Malfoy- dijo por fin la chica mirándolo desafiante, este gesto desarmó a Draco pues le dolía la pose que tomaba la chica y sobretodo el pensar que esa misma actitud de frialdad y su despectiva forma de tratar era como él la había tratado a ella en el pasado-.

-Admítelo haces conmigo lo que quieres… te amo, y lo sabes- pronunció Draco tranquilo y con un grado de tristeza, Hermione recordó con esto las palabras de Dobby: "Está luchando contra su naturaleza", así que ella también trato de suavizarse-.

-¿De verdad eres capaz de amar a una sangre sucia?- cuestionó Hermione con ingenuidad en su mirada, Draco volvió a mirarle ya que había agachado sus mirada después de sus ultimas palabras pronunciadas-.

-Cuando uno quiere a una mujer ¿Qué puede importarle su nombre o su sangre?- Hermione ahora lo miraba con una creciente duda- ¿De veras no te das cuenta de lo mucho que eres para mí?- Hermione movió la cabeza negativamente y Draco fue presa de una exasperación que le recorría el cuerpo-.

-Tu no puedes amarme- dijo ella mostrando seguridad en sus palabras, Draco se tranquilizó y la miró como si buscase algo extraviado en los ojos de ella, quien agachó la mirada para evitar los ojos de él-.

-¿Acaso me crees un hombre sin sentimientos?- preguntó Draco mostrando una faceta desconocida para la chica a quien le parecía un niño preguntando a su madre si ya no le quería después de haber cometido una travesura-.

-Por supuesto que tienes sentimientos, pero ninguno es bueno- dijo ella pero ahora se notaba que su frialdad era solo fingida; Draco buscó los ojos de ella que había perdido en la habitación y suavizando su propio semblante dijo-.

-¿Sabes que hay 5500 emociones? Y sin embargo cada que estoy contigo, pareciera que solo existe el amor- Hermione lo miro sorprendida y enternecida, el chico había notado que su actitud, que a ella le había parecido de un niño había funcionado y no pensaba abandonarla. Ella perdió su vista por la habitación intentado encontrar una respuesta para lo que Malfoy le había dicho, y por un momento parecía que la había encontrado en uno de los ventanales, el cual se quedó mirando fijamente y hacia el cual luego caminó-.

-¿Por qué sigues aferrándote a algo que no tiene futuro?- preguntó ella volteado en si para ver la reacción de Draco-.

-Porque todo tu ser excepto tu boca me dicen lo contrario- contestó él sin pensar y ella agacho su mirada confundida, como rogando a algo inerte que la sacara de aquel lugar-.

-Quisiera estar segura, de que soy feliz así, quisiera tener la certeza de que no existes…- Hermione paró y miró a Draco, luego continuó- …de que para mi no eres nadie…- Draco la miró a un más profundamente- ….y de que no causas ningún efecto en mi cuando me miras- Hermione perdió otra vez su mirada, arrepentida de lo que acababa de decir; Draco caminó hacia ella tranquilamente y con decisión, cuando solo faltaban un par de pasos para llegar a ella Hermione lo notó y trató de retroceder instintivamente pero su espalda se topo con el frío vidrio del ventanal-

-No tengas miedo ¿o es qué no te gusta que me acerque?- cuando él terminó de decir esto ya se encontraba frente a Hermione, ella desvió la vista y él tomó su rostro entre sus manos, obligándola a que lo mirara-.

-Al contrario, desearía tener el valor para decirte que te vallas- dijo Hermione muy quedamente mirando confusa y nerviosa a Draco y sin pensar en sus palabras que denotaban que él no le era tan indiferente-.

-¿Y qué me dirías si te dijera que te amo?- preguntó Draco sin soltarla-.

-Te diría que me asusta- Hermione ya no pensaba en lo que decía solo expresaba lo que sentía, sus ojos estaban enganchados a los de Draco, parecían ser un espejo gris a sus propios pensamientos-.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Draco instintivamente y la chica solo levantó sus hombros en señal de ignorarlo, parecía que aún navegaba en su mente en busca de algo, tal vez era valor para separarse de Draco, este continuó: -Tú eres lo que me importa, lo único que necesito…-pronunció él despacio y en ese momento Hermione pareció haber encontrado lo que buscaba, se separó bruscamente de él y caminó un poco hacia la puerta parándose a volver a verlo y ver la habitación de un lado a otro como si acabase de despertar de un sueño y no supiera donde había despertado, luego miró a Draco sin expresión alguna y él comprendió que era mejor continuar con lo que estaba diciendo-. …Si esta noche te dejo de ver te seguiré amando, no preguntes cómo, pero te seguiré amando- dijo Draco seguro y tratando de acercarse a Hermione, que con las palabras de él había mostrado una risita burlona en su rostro la cual se hizo cada vez más evidente conforme se acercaba Draco y antes de que él llegara, ella caminó hacia él acortando la distancia que Draco había dejado entre ambos, y cambiando a un rostro vacío de desesperación-.

-¡Si esta noche me dejaras de ver!...- dijo ella imitando las palabras de Draco, entonces se acercó a él hasta que quedaron pegados hombro con hombro pero aún frente a frente, él era incapaz de moverse o mirarla debido a la sorpresa que le había causado su reacción, ella lo aprovecho acercando sus labios al oído de él- …Que ganas de no verte nunca más Malfoy- pronunció ella tenuemente y un poco entre dientes, mostrando en el tono de esa corta oración su odio acumulado, un odio tan grande que Draco jamás hubiese pensado, ni imaginado siquiera que ella lo sintiese por él, al terminar de decir sus palabras Hermione dio la vuelta y caminó a la salida y cuando colocó su mano en la perilla, aquel ser que había dejado frío por sus palabras habló-.

-¿Sabes que las palabras dichas en un momento pueden seguir lastimando, durante toda la vida?- dijo él en un tono sabiondo que todo Hogwarts reconocería como el de Hermione. Ella se volteó y lo miró con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro, actitud que se reconocería como de Draco-.

-Claro que lo sé Malfoy, llevó siete años de práctica con tus palabras y ningún "Te amo" hará que se me olviden tus insultos- terminó de decir y volteó para abrir la puerta y salir-.

Ya afuera se recargó en la puerta que havia cerrado tras ella como tomando aire, sorprendida. Mientras adentro, un Draco sin expresión se dejó caer en un sofá, mirando al cielo a través del ventanal, ambos con la mirada perdida. Cada uno en cada extremo de aquella puerta hacían un recuento de lo que se habían dicho, volviendo a vivir el mismo momento una y otra vez.

* * *

**BONUS:**

"…Si mi amor es pecado¡Ya está bien castigado!..." Amado Nervo.


	13. Como comienza todo para Hermione

**Respuesta a sus reviews:**

"TsukiLunita": Hola! Muchas gracias por ponerme en tu lista de favoritos/ bueno espero que también te guste este capitulo y sigas dejando tu opinión, y sí ya tengo el mail de Kokoro y ya les mande a ustedes tres un mensaje, espero que lo reciban muchas gracias nuevamente, y no duden seguir escribiendo, Muchos saludos linda, cuídate! D

"Yrena": Hola y bienvenida! Que alegría que te ha gustado, espero que sigas por aquí leyendo y sigas poniendo tu opinión, y no tienes que dar las gracias por que escriba, gracias a ti por leer y sobre todo por decir que esto es una preciosidad, caray me sonrojas O/O espero que te encuentres bien, cuídate mucho y saludos de mi parte XD

"Kokoro": Hola linda! Que bueno que te ha gustado que Hermione no se deje conquistar creo que solo a ti y a otra chica le a gustado eso ¬¬. Ya tengo tu correo y ya hasta te escribí ) no dudes en seguir poniendo tu opinión y en escribirme, procuraré siempre contestarte, muchas gracias linda y aquí entre nos, yo también ya hubiese caído rendida a los pies de Draco desde la primera vez y mucho antes XD jajaj cuídate linda te mando mis saludos y besos )

"Chirru": Hola! Gracias por leer y poner tu opinión linda, espero que te guste este capitulo, es corto pero pronto pondré la segunda parte, espero que escribas tu opinión de el, Cuídate mucho linda, saludos" D

".o-Zafi-o."¿Qué tal! Hola gracias por escribir Zafi y gracias por seguir el fic, siento haverte decepcionado con lo de Padma, pero descuida que en este capitulo te recomensaré, aunque quisa antes de decir esto tenga que esperar a que leas la continuación que no tardare en publicar lo prometo ) Cuidate linda y te mando miles de Saludos! XD

"Terry Moon": Hola chica! Espero que te encuentres muy bien, me da gusto que continues por aquí y que sigas poniendo tu opinión, gracias! XD me da mucho gusto que lo hagas por que estan entendiendo a la perfección por donde va el fic ; ) cuidate mucho linda y espero que este capitulo te guste y que sigas viniendo por aquí, hasta pronto! D

"Bewitching Mia Malfoy Errelot": Hola¿Cómo estas Linda? Me alegra verte por aquí nuevamente, gracias por tus opiniones, son hermosas, y cada vez que escribes esas opiniones tan generosas me haces sonrojarme, espero que es capitulo también te guste y no defraudarte o fastidiarte ) me despido, espero que estés muy bien, cuídate mucho y te mando miles de saludos! XD

"Lara Malfoy-Lynn": Hola chica! Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, pensé que todas me iban a linchar por que Hermione nuevamente se resistió a ese HOMBRE pero tal parece que hubo una buena aceptación, gracias por escribir tu opinión y sobre todo por leer y seguir el fic, espero que este capitulo también te guste, cuídate mucho! D

"PansyMalfoy": Hola linda! Me alegra mucho que te gustara el capitulo, sé que probablemente Hermione ya te fastidio y que todas aquí queremos consolar a Draquito, pero tenme un poco de paciencia que ya pronto se va a arreglar este lío, me da gusto que te este gustando el fic, espero que este capitulo no sea la excepción, y que sigas escribiéndome tu opinión, cuídate mucho y te mando muchos saludos! XD (ha y aunque tarde un poco en escribir no dudes que voy a continuar, por nada dejaría este fic incompleto ; ) hasta pronto niña)

* * *

**CAPITULO XIII - "Cómo comienza todo para Hermione"**

Hermione estuvo varios minutos así, hasta que escuchó unos murmullos muy cerca de donde ella se encontraba, una voz muy familiar sonaba en el ambiente y entonces recordó inmediatamente que no se encontraba muy lejos de la sala popular, emprendió camino y conforme ella se acercaba aquella voz le era cada vez más conocida, la curiosidad la venció y al oír risas no dudo en acercarse más para ver a las personas, al fin llegó a la puerta, asomándose disimuladamente, ella vio lo que más temía encontrar y que sabia que tarde o temprano debía hallar.

Los vio a ellos abrazados sonriendo, vio al hombre que hasta entonces ella consideraba el amor de su vida mirando a esa otra chica como algún día la había mirado a ella, como la resguardaba en sus brazos como si fuera lo mas importante, la protegía como si el destino de su vida entera estuviera en manos de esa chica, una lagrima cayó silenciosa y solitaria por la mejilla de Hermione deseando con todo su cuerpo y con toda su alma ser esa otra chica, ser aquella otra y poder pasar sus manos por la roja cabellera de él, para atraerlo y besarlo, tal como lo estaba haciendo ella, hablarle al oído y tener el poder para sonrojarlo, para hacer que él sonriera, como ahora lo estaba haciendo.

No soportó más y miró al suelo mientras otra lágrima sigilosa corría por su rostro, levantó la vista, ya con fuerzas recobradas y observó a Pansy tomar de la mano a Ron y jalarlo a la salida, Hermione actuó rápidamente y agradeció que en algunas partes del castillo las paredes contaran con varios nichos para estatuas, en donde una chica como ella cabía fácilmente; corrió hacia una estatua y se ocultó tras ésta, atenta a la pareja que salía de la Sala Popular, cuando ellos ya iban lo suficientemente lejos para no notarla ella salió de su escondite y los observó retirarse cada vez más, abrazados, prodigándose besos y carisias juguetonas, luciendo como cualquier pareja feliz, como ella y él jamás habían lucido…dio una ultima mirada a Ron.

-No voy a permitir que me hagas daño una vez más- Dijo Hermione al chico que ya se encontraba muy lejos-.

Pronunció sus palabras con voz seca y en forma de juramento, un juramento quizá solo para ella misma, y un par de lágrimas iguales a las anteriores la acompañaron lentamente, mientras ella se deslizaba por la pared, quedando sentada en el piso frío, mirando al vacío, cansada, dolida, dolida en corazón, pero aún mas en orgullo; de pronto escuchó unos pasos que se dirigían hacia ella, no muy convencidos de hacerlo aparentemente, pero como fuera Draco ya estaba parado enfrente de ella mirándola, Hermione subió su vista y encontró esos ojos grises que hasta hace solo un par de días, nunca la habían mirado de la forma que ahora lo hacían, no sabía si era amor, si era compasión, o si tan solo era lastima, él le extendió sus manos y ella las acepto sin vacilaciones, la ayudó a ponerse de pie y cuando ya se encontraban parados frente a frente, él extendió su mano hasta su mejilla y apartó las lágrimas que la opacaban.

-Así esta mejor.

Fue lo único que él dijo mirándola con esa misma mirada que no se reconocería como su acostumbrada altanera, y le sonrió tan sutilmente que sus labios casi no se movieron. Hermione no dijo nada, no reaccionó, solo permaneció mirándolo, como mira una persona que esta apunto de hacer una pregunta, aún cuando ya sabe todas las respuestas.

-¿Cómo es que siempre estas aquí cuando me siento mal?- preguntó ella intrigada, por saber, que sería lo que él contestaría, en ese momento se dio cuenta que él había visto toda la escena anterior-.

-Tal vez no somos tan distintos después de todo- le dijo mientras sonreía más ampliamente enternecido por la persona que tenía enfrente-.

Hermione se sonrío un tanto cansada, movió la cabeza en un acto aparentemente de negación, quizá tratando de no aceptar las palabras de Malfoy, en ese momento ella volteó su visa y vio en dirección a donde Ron había desaparecido, luego volvió la vista hacia Draco que no había dejado de observarla.

En cuanto a él, se le miraba también cansado, sus ojos ahora ya tenían un cierto grado de desesperación, Hermione no pensaba empeorar más el estado de Draco, ya había hecho suficiente por un solo día, Draco supo que ella ya no diría nada, retrocedió un paso, dispuesto a irse pero no dejó de mirarla, no podía hacerlo, recordaba las palabras de su padre:_ "Lo vemos, lo queremos, lo tomamos, porque somos Malfoy"_, pero ella no era así, precisamente por eso la quería, ella no le dejaba las cosas fáciles, no había nada, ni nadie que se le negara a él, a Draco Malfoy, solo ella, lo único que en verdad quería, esa "asquerosa Sangre Sucia" que tanto odiaba por quererla.

No puedo volver a recordar una vez más a su padre: _"Todo lo que ves, todo lo que tienes, y todo lo que un día será tuyo, no lo ha conseguido la familia con absurdos sentimentalismos, todo se obtiene con poder, y el poder se tiene a base de temor, de temor que otros te tienen"_, y ahí estaba él un Malfoy enamorado y enamorado de una impura: _"Tú eres un Malfoy, naciste privilegiado con un apellido que denota un linaje puro, que denota casta, más te vale que comiences a actuar como si en verdad merecieras el apellido, no querrás ser como esos impuros, esas abominaciones tan viles como su propia sangre, ellos no tienen nada de honor, y aún así se mezclan con personas tan dignas como nosotros y se atreven a sentirse superiores"_, si hubiese sabido su padre acerca de lo que él sentía por Hermione Granger cuando le dijo estas palabras.

Malfoy ya estaba cansado, y sus pensamientos habían contribuido en gran parte a su agotamiento, por este día ya no podía seguir luchando.

-Perdón por quererte, pero, en el corazón uno no manda, me han dicho que no puedo enamorarme de ti, pero yo he soñado, creyéndome capaz de hacerte feliz y ahora por fin me he convencido que solo soy capaz de soñar y nada más- dijo Draco interrumpiendo aquel largo silencio de pensamientos, no deseó esperar más y quiso comenzar a caminar para irse pero ella habló impidiéndoselo-.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen, no puedes hacer nada si no lo has soñado antes- dijo ella muy normal como si estuviera conversando con otra persona, sin defensas, esto le intrigo a Draco que volvió a pararse frente a ella-.

Hermione también había pensado a lo largo de aquel silencio, había visto el cansancio y la desesperación de Draco en sus ojos que jamás dejaron de mirarle y recordó a Ron diciendo: _"Aunque un Malfoy no descansa hasta tener lo que quiere, hasta Draco Malfoy puede cansarse de esperar a que tú te decidas a aceptar la verdad_" y ahora al mirarlo sabia que Ron tenía la razón, ambos seguían mirándose y parecía que habían encontrado una pequeña chispa uno en los ojos del otro para continuar con la charla.

-Tienes muchos secretos en tu vida- afirmó Hermione recordando siete años de un Draco que tal vez en realidad no existiera, al recordar a Padma Patil, al recordar las palabras de Dobby-.

-Sí- dijo Draco sin intención de contrariarla, sereno con las manos en los bolsillos mirándola con una nueva chispa en sus ojos, una igual a la que ahora se divisaba en los ojos de Hermione.-

-Pero…quiero ser otro más- dijo Hermione al fin, segura de sus palabras, sin barreras en su voz y sin huir de la mirada de Draco-.

-No entiendo, pensé que habías dicho que no podías estar con alguien tan malo como yo- dijo Draco con tranquilidad, tratando controlar una sonrisita de felicidad, ahora ya había desaparecido aquel Draco sombrío, aquel fantasma cansado, ahora ya jugaba con sus palabras, Hermione no tardo en entender y adopto una actitud similar a la de él-.

-Bien, mal, son solo palabras- dijo ella quitando importancia al pronunciar estos términos lo que hizo que él enarcara una ceja acompañada de una sonrisa juguetona, que algunos concederían cínica tan típica de él, ella se acercó más, hasta quedar muy cerca y continuó- Además para que exista el bien, se necesita el mal- Hermione sonreía más abiertamente al igual que Draco-.

-¿Y esos que se supone que significa?- preguntó él cruzándose de brazos, muy inocentemente, aunque él conocía la respuesta, quería escucharla decirlo, quería escucharlo de los labios de Hermione-.

-Que me rindo y tú ganas- contestó ella con toda franqueza sin dar mucha importancia, él seguía sonriendo con sus brazos entrecruzados y frunciendo un poco el ceño en señal de duda-.

-¿Qué yo gano? Disculpa pero no te entiendo- dijo Draco-.

Hermione tomó la mano de Draco y con pasos rápidos ella caminó hasta el cuarto donde habían estado hacia unos momentos, abrió la puerta, entró ella y esperó a que Draco hiciese lo mismo, tras lo cual cerró dicha puerta y volvió a mirar a Draco, quien estaba completamente dispuesto a esperar que ella comenzara a hablar.

**CONTINUARA….**

* * *

**BONUS: **

"El furor de la destrucción es al mismo tiempo un furor creador" - Mijail Bakunin


	14. Fabricando un Destino

**Hola Chicas:**

Bien antes que nada quiero saludarlas a todas y darles las gracias por seguir el fic, y por sus opiniones, les reitero mi ofrecimiento de que me escriban cualquier cosa que deseen que yo estoy dispuesta a recibir de todo (ofrecimientos de trabajo, saludos, despedidas, amenazas de muerte, cualquier cosa) y les dejo mi correo: i(guión bajo)m(guión bajo)altamirano(arroba)hotmail(punto)com también quería pedir una disculpa por aquello de las actualizaciones quizá no tan prontas como yo y ustedes quisiéramos y también por que en varios sino es que todos ¬¬ los capítulos encontraran errores de tipiada por mis torpes dedos, y de ortografía también, siento mucho eso, pero espero que el mensaje se siga entendiendo, muchas gracias por todo chicas, y ahora si las dejo con este capitulo que espero que disfruten XD

Atte: Clemencia : )

**Respuesta a sus Reviews:**

"_Chirru":_ Hola chica! Que agradable que te gusto, y me alegra que sigas poniendo tu opinión, y perdona la maldad por dejar así el capitulo anterior, pero ya no te hago esperar más y te dejo aquí lo que sigue, a Hermione reaccionando por fin XP Cuídate mucho y te mando muchos saludos XD

"_Sheyla":_ Hola! Gracias por escribir y leer, parece que te esta gustando el fic y espero que así siga, no dudes en dejarme tu comentario de este capitulo, cuídate y te mando muchos saludos : )

"_.o-Zafi-o.":_ Hola: ) Vaya tu también me has puesto muy feliz con esos comentarios tan generosos de tu parte o ojalá y te guste este capitulo y espero que sigas poniendo tu opinión, y procuraré ya no tardar tanto en continuar para evitar un secuestro, hahah ok me despido tú también cuídate mucho y te mando mucho saludos! XD

"_Alix-91":_ Hola! Me alegra que te guste el fic, y perdona por dejarlo asi, pero aquí te dejo ya lo que pasa inmediatamente, no dudes en seguir poniendo tu opinión y gracias por leer. Saludos: )

"_Kokoro":_ ¿Qué tal! Hola linda! Gracia por seguir el fic, y por tu opiniones, me alegra mucho que te este gustando el fic, y que te agrade como manejo a los personajes, y como reaccionan, aquí esta la actualización que esperabas y espero que también me digas que opinas de este capitulo XP y también gracias por decir que soy buena con esto no sabes lo feliz que me hace que tengas tan buena opinión del fic. Cuídate mucho y te mando miles de Saludos y abrazos, hasta pronto! XD

"_Pansy Malfoy":_ Hola! Me alegra que ese capitulo no fuera la excepción, aquí te dejo el nuevo el capitulo 14, espero que también pongas tu opinión de él, y por favor no me des las gracias por escribir, al contrario yo debo darte las gracias por que lees el fic y además te tomas la molestia de escribir tu RR gracias linda! XD y déjame decirte que aunque es bueno que Hermione ya reaccionó y que su deseo por fin se le cumplió a Draquito yo también estoy celosa ¿Qué cosas no? XP Y Pansy también es uno de los personajes que más me agradan : ) bueno, me despido, cuídate mucho y hasta pronto XD

"_Bewitching Mia Malfoy Errelot":_ Hola linda! Muchas gracias por tu opinión, me alegra que te guste, y gracias por decir esas cosas tan lindas y generosas, y deja que te cuento que sí lo he llegado a pensar eso de estudiar una carrera de literatura, pero uno nunca sabe ¿verdad? XP y también te cuento que si ahora ya podrás notar que Draco es el Draco Malfoy que todos conoces solo que un poco mas humano, no sé si ya te lo había comentado pero este fic ya lo tengo todo escrito hasta el final, así que cuando me preguntaste si violaría el reglamento yo ya sabia que no por que ya estaba escrito este capitulo y todos los demás ; ) muchas gracias por todo linda, te mando muchos saludos y hasta pronto XD

"_TsukiLunita":_ Hola! O.O vaya me apenas con tanta generosidad de tu parte, mira que decir que ganar un premio (que no me opondría pero pienso que estoy lejos de eso) y que soy la mejor escritora de fics de HP que conoces, vaya ahora si que estoy sonrojada o me alegra que te este gustando el fic, y que te guste el Draco Malfoy de la historia y descuida quedo bien claro que es tuyo, hahaha XP bien, espero que te guste este capitulo y que pongas tu opinión acerca de cualquier cosa, te mando muchos saludos y cuídate mucho! XD

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO XIV -"Fabricando un Destino"**

Hermione tomó la mano de Draco que aún tenía cruzadas y con pasos rápidos ella caminó hasta el cuarto donde habían estado hacia unos momentos, abrió la puerta, entrando ella y esperando a que Draco hiciese lo mismo, tras lo cual cerró dicha puerta y volvió a mirar a Draco, quien parecía impaciente por escucharla entonces ella comenzó a caminar por la estancia completamente absorta, Malfoy la seguía con la mirada, fue cundo Hermione paró súbitamente y por fin encontrando las palabras, le miró.

-¿Sabes qué me la paso intentando olvidarte?- dijo Hermione aunque más que preguntar a Draco, parecía hablar consigo misma, él no sabía que decir y Hermione si esperar ni querer respuesta continuó en su diálogo- … Pero… siempre apareces en todas partes, no sé que es lo que tienes que… ¿Cuál es la palabra?... ¿Qué es lo qué tienes que me derrite?- preguntó Hermione muy sería haciendo participe esta vez a Draco esperando esa respuesta-.

-Debes ser que te amo- contestó él con simpleza, como si estuviese hablando del clima, Hermione le miró y afirmó con la cabeza-.

-Debe se eso- secundó ella la respuesta, luego en su diálogo en el que había vuelto a excluir a Draco, volvió a caminar por toda la estancia-.

-¿Tú me amas?- preguntó Draco observándola caminar, haciendo que ella parará y le mirara-.

-Muchas veces uno se enamora de quien no debe, pero, es el corazón el que manda ¿no es verdad?

-Eso me han dicho- contestó Draco tratando de adivinar los pensamientos de ella quien solo se limitó a seguir su caminata ahora con un gesto de afirmación que repetía con la cabeza-.

Ella seguía pensativa, se dirigió a la chimenea apagada y se quedó parada observándola, le daba la espalda a Draco que la observaba a su vez a ella, parecía que el racionalismo calculador de Hermione no iba a hacer gala de ausencia ni siquiera en aquel momento.

Hermione permaneció mucho tiempo en su mutismo frente a la chimenea, y mientras tanto Draco solo esperaba y miraba atento justo en medio de aquel lugar, con las manos en los bocillos y un fuego en los ojos que parecía ser lo que le ayudaba a continuar ahí de pie en su larga espera, fue cuando ella volteo y lo miró directamente.

-Digamos que te creo, que es verdad que me amas y que este que esta frente a mi es el verdadero Draco Malfoy…- Hermione paró y Draco afirmó una sola vez con la cabeza dándole pauta a que continuara- … Entonces ¿Quién es el que hace solo tres días me ofendió en un pasillo¿Quién es el Draco Malfoy de hace siete años?- Hermione estaba tranquila en verdad esperaba una respuesta-.

-Es una máscara… una máscara que mi padre, que mi sangre y mi apellido han fabricado para mí, la cual me he visto obligado a utilizar desde niño y por la cual todos creen conocerme- contestó Draco con sinceridad y con calma, sin mentiras y sin artimañas-.

-¿Y por qué te acercaste a mí hasta ahora?- preguntó Hermione-

-Aunque mi actitud es una máscara, aún guardo sangre Malfoy en mis venas, soy arrogante por naturaleza, y esta arrogancia me hace creer que puedo controlar muchas cosas, creí que si negaba lo suficiente mis sentimientos, que si lo repetía muchas veces lograría convencerme a mi mismo de que tú no significabas nada- Draco estaba ahí abriéndole su corazón a Hermione, confesándole una verdad que él había luchado por enterrar, era Draco Malfoy hablando de sus sentimientos con las manos en los bolsillos, despreocupado, pero jamás mostrándose indefenso o inseguro, pocas personas lograban hablar de si mismos sin mostrar debilidad como él lo hacía en ese momento-.

-¿Así que el ofenderme te ayudo?- Hermione le creía pero tenía muchas dudas acerca de él, y ese parecía el día adecuado para resolverlas-.

-Hasta hace dos días, sí, el ofenderte me ayudo, hasta hace dos días mi peor enemigo era yo, creí que al decirte todas esas cosas tú te alejabas y que este amor que siento por ti me dejaba libre por un momento y me dejaba respirar y pensar en otra cosa que no fueras tú, pero no era así por que aún lejos te pensaba, te extrañaba y al mismo tiempo me enfurecía saber que yo mismo fomentaba tu odio hacia mi… ¿Ahora lo entiendes? Hasta hace tan solo dos días logre liberarme de aquel tirano que era yo mismo- terminó de decir Draco y Hermione bajó la mirada sin poder aguantar más la de él-.

Esa confesión definitivamente no se la esperaba ella, sabía que todo lo que él le había dicho era verdad, pero justamente eso hacia que ella estuviese nerviosa y que le temblaran las piernas.

Draco esperaba alguna respuesta por parte de Hermione, decir la verdad y ser sincero jamás le habían hecho tanto bien, pero ¿acaso sería igual para ella? Draco intentó buscar una vez más los ojos de Hermione, ella lo sintió y subió sus ojos hasta los interrogantes de él, fue entonteces cuando caminó hacia Draco y sin decir una sola palabra comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de Malfoy con su mano y luego hizo lo mismo con la otra, después de un rato acercó su rostro y le dio un beso que él correspondió, dulce, delicado, sin pasiones, solo con sentimientos, él la atrajo más hacia si con las manos que tenía ya en la cintura de ella y cuando estuvo completamente pegada a él, ambos finalizaron aquel beso y ella se abrazo a él, buscando protección, buscando olvido y él la rodeo con sus brazos dando esa protección y anhelando el mismo olvido.

-Granger ¿Tú me amas?- preguntó de pronto Draco rompiendo aquel silencio, recordando que ella no había contestado abiertamente la vez anterior que él hizo ésta misma pregunta, Hermione se acurrucó aún más en el pecho de él y así con el rostro escondido entre las ropas de Draco guardó silencio por un instante.-

-Sí, te amo- contestó ella, ambos aún en la misma posición-.

-¿Serás mi novia?- preguntó Draco-.

-Sí, lo seré- respondió ella después de un silencio igual al anterior-.

-¿Y ahora que eres mi novia, puedo llamarte por tu nombre?- al terminar de decir esto Draco, Hermione levantó su rostro para mirarlo con una sonrisa que él regresó como parte de aquella pequeña broma-.

-Sí, puedes llamarme por mi nombre- dijo Hermione y volvió a meter su rostro en el pecho del chico en aquel eterno abrazo.-

De nuevo todo fue silencio, pronto Draco volvió a romperlo.

-Quiero gritarle a todos que por fin eres mía- Draco había comenzado a jugar con uno de los rizos de ella con sus dedos, ella sin mirarlo respondió-.

-¿También se lo dirás a tu familia?- preguntó ella y él paró por un momento el juego de sus dedos, después de un suspiro no pesado, continuó su labor-.

-Sí, también a mi familia se lo diré- dijo Draco y Hermione sonrió tan ampliamente que de no haber estado con el rostro tapado Draco hubiese conocido lo que la frase "Sonrisa de oreja a oreja" significaba-.

-Ya es hora de la cena- dijo Hermione comenzado a separarse un poco de él.-

-No- dijo Draco suavemente mientras la volvía a atraer hacia él- no te vallas aún, solo dame un momento más, me gusta tener tu cuerpo entre mis brazos- le dijo mirándola a los ojos con ternura pero al mismo tiempo con una fuerza tan recia como no se había visto jamás-.

Hermione le sonrió y volvió a abrazarle dejando esta vez su cara en el hueco que formaban el cuello y el pecho de Malfoy, él la abrazo, ella no respondió con ninguna otra palabra y él no esperaba respuesta, así estuvieron por un momento, después de pasado este, se separaron y juntos caminaron de la mano al comedor como una pareja de novios cualquiera.

**

* * *

**

**BONUS:**

Aquí les dejo tres frases que son de mis favoritas, espero que les gusten:

"Perdónasele todo a quien nada se perdona a si mismo." (Confucio)

"Tú eres la esperanza que le queda a mi esperanza"

"¿Habéis confundido la necesidad con el amor?"


	15. Somnus

**Respuesta a sus Reviews:**

_"Terry Moon":_ Hola! Que bueno que te ha gustado que ahora este juntos, ahora va a ser diferente la historia, por que ahora son ellos dos juntos, espero que te siga gustado y que sigas dejando tu opinión, cuídate mucho y te mando miles de abrazos XD.

_"Tsuki":_ Hola linda! Bueno antes que nada también yo pido disculpas por la tardanza pero es que todo se alió en mi contra esta semana, en fin, gracias por seguir leyendo, y por seguir dejando tu opinión, me alegra que te guste, y espero que este capitulo te agrade, muchas gracias por la ayuda : ) me despido, te mando saludos, cuídate! XD

_".o-zXaf-o.":_ Hola Zafi! Me alegra que sigas por aquí, perdona por la tardanza y por mantenerte en el suspenso (mira alrededor para ver si no es presa de un secuestro), espero que no te enfades conmigo ; ) y también quiero darte las gracias por decir que soy la mejor, vaya eso es mucho decir pero gracias ; ) bueno te dejo leer ya, cuídate mucho y saludos XD Ah! Y sabes yo también ya quiero ver el ataque cardíaco que le va dar a Lucius hahaha (risa malvada), bueno bye XP

_"Ginny Potter":_ Hola Chica! Caray te agradezco mucho tu apoyo y que digas siempre tan buenas cosas de mi y de mi fic, que no sé si sean verdad, y eh de confesarte que me da un gusto tremendo que te guste la historia, aunque me sonroje demasiado con tus generosos comentarios, espero que esto te siga gustando, y ya no te entretengo más, saludos y besos de mi parte XD

_"Pachi":_ Hola! Gracias por leer la historia, espero que te guste este capitulo y espero que sigas poniendo tu comentario, bueno o malo, tú sabes que se recibe de todo ; ) y prometo ya no tardar tanto en continuar con esta historia :) me despido y te mando muchos saludos : D

_"Lara Malfoy-Lynn":_ Hola! Sí efectivamente Draco es muy valiente, aunque bueno habrá que esperar a ver si cumple con su palabra, aunque un hombre enamorado hace muchas tonterías XP bueno, me dejo de parloteadas y te dejo leer, espero que te guste este capitulo y que sigas dejando tu opinión, cuídate y saludos XD

_"Bewitching Mia Malfoy Errelot":_ Hola linda¿Cómo estas? Espero que muy bien, me alegra que te este gustando la historia, no sabes lo feliz que me hace eso, y espero que así siga, hora va a cambiar un poquito ya que ahora Draco y Hermione están juntos, pero aún así espero que siga gustando, bueno gracias por tus comentarios ; ) y yo me despido para ya dejarte leer, cuídate mucho, y te mando miles de abrazos XD

_"Amatxo":_ Hola, disculpa por no contestar antes, enserio lo siento : ( espero que no estés enfadad, pero por fin logre arreglar esa pagina, que estaba muy loca, y ahora que ya esta funcionando como se manda pues espero que sigas leyendo la historia y que no dudes en dejar tu opinión ; ) nos vemos pronto, saludos! XD

_"DanGrint":_ Hola y bienvenida! Vaya me has sacado un gran susto al principio, pensé que en verdad no te había agradado el fic, ya me encontraba llorando y nerviosa ; ) jaja bueno no tanto pero me alegra saber que si te ha gustado la historia, y te cuento que el día que te encontraste con el fic, había un problema en la pagina, pero ya lo he solucionado y ya salen los otros capítulos, y aquí esta el 15, espero que hasta aquí te este gustando el capitulo y espero también que sigas dejando tu opinión ; ) bien, cuídate mucho y te mando muchos saludos! XP

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO XV - "Somnus" **

Un nuevo sol había nacido ya y comenzaba a iluminar la nieve y a acariciar las frías paredes del castillo de Hogwarts. Hermione despertó cuando ese mismo sol se colaba por la ventana de su habitación y le calentaba el rostro. Era un nuevo día y ahora se escribía una nueva historia en la vida de Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy, ahora él era su novio y nadie podría negarlo. Ahora el gran Draco Malfoy estaba enamorado y estaba enamorado de ella. Era Hogwarts el teatro, ellos los actores y el mundo los espectadores pero ¿Qué les esperaba al final de la obra? Eso solo el final lo sabría, pero para descubrirlo, se tendría que empezar con el primer acto.

Hermione bajaba ya a desayunar parecía que se le había hecho tarde y estaba tan dormida, que ni siquiera escuchó el habitual ruido que Lavender y Parvati siempre hacían al arreglarse, bajó deprisa intentando encontrar aún a sus amigos en el desayuno, pero antes de llegar siquiera al comedor, lo que encontró en la puerta de este, fue algo muy diferente.

Sí, ahí estaba con su característica mirada fría y altanera, con sus labios finos cerrados en una mueca tan severa, recargado en una pared, con las manos en los bolsillos como siempre que aparentaba estar tranquilo, y con ese mechón de cabellos que le caía al rostro siempre como por arte de magia en el momento indicado. Hermione se detuvo aún un poco lejos y lo miró, no pudo evitar pensar: _"Ese es Draco Malfoy y ahora me ama", _un pensamiento algo parecido al de él, aquel que le asaltaba en ese mismo momento al verla ahí, fina, orgullosa también, con su cabello rizado, esos grandes ojos chocolate y un cuerpo perfecto (a opinión de él), sólo que los pensamientos de Draco iban más cargados del apellido Malfoy: _"Por fin, ahora por fin eres mía Hermione"._ Draco no pudo evitar sonreír para si mismo como muestra de felicitación ante ese, su trofeo, una sonrisa como las de él donde da tan poco y mucho a la vez como ningún otro, sabe hacer.

Fue él quien tomó la iniciativa, caminó a ella confiado y seguro, ella hizo lo mismo y cuando se encontraron un _"Hola"_ con los ojos y un _"Tenía tantas ganas de verte"_ con la sonrisa de los labios fue todo lo que se dijeron, sí, no cabía duda, aquel escritor muggle tenía razón no hay nada como la conversación de dos amantes en el silencio, cualquier mirada, cualquier suspiro, una caricia escapada, una simple mirada de reojo son siempre un _"Te amo" _que se grita, cuando el amor es verdadero.

Draco la tomó de la mano y la guió con cuidado a través del castillo entero hasta bajar a las mazmorras, que increíble frío se sentía ahí, pero lo único que Herminio y Draco sentían era el tacto de sus manos; Draco siguió caminando cada vez más allá de las mazmorras y de pronto se detuvo en una pared igual a otras, una pared que era el fin de aquel interminable pasillo.

-Aquí es- dijo él mirando a la pared-.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó ella mirando también la pared-.

-¿No has desayunado verdad?- respondió Draco mirándola por fin, como si no hubiese escuchado la pregunta de la chica. Hermione meneó la cabeza en forma negativa-.

-Bien, porque voy a llevarte a un lugar- Draco subió su mano y acarició el rostro de Hermione y entonces recordó- Por cierto, se me olvidaba, Buenos días- dijo y antes de que Hermione entendiera algo o pudiera sacar una conclusión, él la besó y ella correspondió, esa era la única respuesta que él esperaba-.

Draco volteó a la pared nuevamente y diciendo: _"Soy tu señor, Draco Malfoy"_ una puerta comenzó a hacerse visible poco a poco como saliendo de un sueño, como si aquella pared fuera neblina que se elevaba para hacer la puerta. Draco sacó de su bolsillo una llave plateada en forma de una serpiente que se enredaba por un extremo formando la letra M, la introdujo en un orificio de la puerta, más por costumbre parecía, que por visibilidad. La pequeña serpiente, siseó como si tuviera vida y desapareció adentrándose en la puerta y entonces un túnel largo se dio lugar tras ésta, Draco entró con Hermione de la mano y después de ello, la puerta desapareció y solo una pared volvió a ser lo que tenían detrás de ellos. "SOMNUS" dijo Draco y entonces un enorme jardín que terminaba en pradera y seguía más allá de donde los ojos tenían alcance, apareció frente a los ojos de Hermione, quien abrió los ojos impresionada por aquel paisaje y aquel aroma de tantas flores, tan exquisito, que solo el aroma de Draco podía superar. Draco sonrió ante la reacción de Hermione.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó él mirándola con ternura, pero fuerza, Hermione lo miró y sonrió como afirmando, luego volvió su vista nuevamente a aquel paisaje de verdes, de azules, de rojos, de tantos colores en cada flor, en cada ave-.

-¿Dónde estamos?- cuestionó ella-.

-En Francia- dijo él muy tranquilo aún mirándola-.

-¿Francia? Pero ¿Cómo?- preguntó ella sorprendida, Draco la tomó de la mano y la condujo como lo llevaba haciendo, hasta un castillo-.

-Es mi lugar favorito y quería mostrártelo- dijo él mientras caminaban despacio, disfrutando el momento, caminando uno a lado del otro-.

-Pero creí que este tipo de hechizos estaba prohibido en Hogwarts- Draco sonrió y volvió su vista al camino, alternando su mirada entre los ojos de ella y el sendero que pisaba para no caer-.

-También estaba prohibida una cámara secreta y existe…además estás hablando con Draco Malfoy- Draco habló con un aire de grandeza que no pretendía ser altanero y que provocó la risa de ambos-.

-¿Y qué es este lugar?- volvió a preguntar ella cuando entraban al hall del enorme castillo-.

-Esta era la casa de retiro de mi abuelo, cuando murió yo la herede- dijo él ayudando a Hermione a quitarse la capa y quitándose él la suya-.

-¿Y tu padre no viene a este lugar?

-No, por eso me gusta tanto, verás mi abuelo sabía que mi padre despreciaba este lugar, mientras a mí me fascinaba, así que yo lo herede y mi padre jamás viene por aquí, no le importa lo que haga con mis propiedades, eso es lo que él dice- contestó Draco y condujo a Hermione a un despacho-.

La chica casi se desmaya cuando ante si se abrió una gran biblioteca, tan grande y con muros tan altos que parecían no tener fin, era aún más grande que la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Draco sacó su varita y prendió el fuego en la chimenea aunque no era necesario ya que su abuelo había puesto muchos años atrás un hechizo en todo el lugar, así que ya fuera en invierno o primavera la temperatura del castillo y los campos del lugar se mantenían todo el año estables. Él le ofreció asiento y luego salió, Hermione notó que hablaba con un elfo y luego volvía a la estancia, ella miraba insistente todos aquellos libros.

-Eran de mi abuelo- dijo él notando el interés de la chica, quien se paró y fue hacia ellos-.

-Son tantos- dijo ella caminando por entre uno de los estantes, leyendo los títulos de los libros.-

-Tú podrías leerlos todos- comentó Draco, que caminaba atrás de Hermione observándola a ella, le fascinaba su aspecto de entusiasmo parecido al de una niña-.

-Ni aunque estuviera aquí lo que resta de las vacaciones acabaría- dijo ella sonriéndole y siguiendo con su tarea de leer títulos-.

-Talvez no te alcance con las vacaciones, pero toda la vida, esa si te alcanzaría ¿no crees?

-Aquí hay millones de libros ni siquiera, toda la vida me sería suficiente- contestó ella muy entusiasmada, Draco rió y miró los libros que Hermione pasaba con los ojos y de pronto con una de sus manos tomó uno y se lo extendió a la chica-.

-Ten, empieza con este- dijo él y ella tomó el libro, leyó el título: _"Los sufrimientos del joven Werther"_- es uno de mis favoritos- contó él y ambos se sonrieron con los ojos, nuevamente entre ellos las palabras sobraban-.

El tiempo pasó, el elfo ya les había servido el desayuno, un recorrido por aquel inmenso lugar y por sus jardines había hecho pasar el día increíblemente rápido, sin darse cuenta, Hermione y Draco estaban sentados a la sombra de un árbol viendo el sol ocultarse tras las colinas, él recargado en el árbol, ella resguardada por los brazos de él y aquel mundo aparte abrazándolos a ambos.

-¿Hermione?- dijo él para captar su atención-.

-Dime- contestó ella mirando al sol-.

-Cuando acabe la escuela, quiero que vengas a este lugar conmigo… quiero que vivamos juntos aquí- Draco esperó una respuesta pero Hermione agachó la mirada, esa propuesta no la esperaba. Draco perdió toda esperanza en aquel silencio de la chica, dejó de mirarla y siguió contemplando el sol, resignado-.

Ella volteó a mirarle, pero Draco parecía más ocupado en llamarse estúpido en sus pensamientos por precipitar las cosas y presionar así a la chica, que ni siquiera notó que ella lo estaba observando.

-Primero tendremos que hablar con nuestros padres- dijo ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos-.

-¿Qué?-Draco ya se había dado cuenta que ella lo miraba-.

-Si vamos a vivir juntos tendremos que hablar con mis padres y sobre todo con los tuyos, no deseo tener problemas- contestó Hermione con tranquilidad-.

-¿Eso es un sí?

Hermione sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza, justo en ese momento, el último rayo de luz agonizaba con escasos minutos de vida, Hermione miró aquel espectáculo.

-Este lugar es perfecto- comentó ella, Draco desvió la vista del paisaje a Hermione y volteándole de improviso pero con delicadeza el rostro dijo-.

-No, no es perfecto- y la beso, el final perfecto para aquel último segundo de luz, cuando aquel beso terminó, Draco la miró tan profundamente que parecía estar viendo la vida de la chica e inclusive la suya en los ojos de ella- Listo, ahora sí es perfecto.

Hermione sin decir nada, descubrió ante aquel acto un sin fin de posibilidades, descubrió la mirada de un hombre enamorado y la amargura de los pensamientos. Y sería ahí mismo donde conocería las consecuencias de sus actos. las consecuencias que le traería el que Draco Malfoy la amara.

**

* * *

**

**BONUS:**

"Lo que eres me distrae de lo que dices." (Pedro Salinas)


	16. Dificultades

**Respuesta a sus reviews:**

"_Terry Moon":_ Hola! Me alegra mucho que te gustará la visita a Francia y la proporción de Draco, pensé que le desagradaría a la mayoría por la prontitud de la relación pero parece que todo esta bien, gracias por seguir la historia! Cuídate mucho, saludos XD

"_Pachi":_ Qué tal! Primero que nada te pido una disculpa, sé que eh tardado siglos en continuar con la historia, lo siento mucho : ( espero que puedas perdonarme, pero aquí esta ya un nuevo capitulo, espero que te guste y que sigas por aquí! Saludos XP

"_Tsuki Lunita":_ Hola! Me alegra que te gustara la historia, y la parte donde parece que dirá que no, jeje también en mi favorita, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, espero que sigas por aquí y que perdones la tardanza : ( Cuídate mucho, saludos XD

"_Bewitching Mia Malfoy Errelot":_ Hola! Espero que estés bien, y siento decir que la verdad es que sí, apartar de ahora las cosas no van a ser del todo fáciles, chica muchas gracias por decir que te gusta mi fic y la narración, vaya tu si que me sonrojas : muchas gracias por seguir el fic, cuídate mucho y saludos XD

"_.o-zXaf-o.":_ Hola linda! Espero que te encuentres muy pero muy bien, muchas gracias por dejar tu review y me alegra que te gustara el capitulo y déjame decirte que yo también moriría por que me llevara así a Francia un chico tan guapo como él y que sobre todo me pidiera que viviera con el XP creo que estoy soñando ¬¬ en fin espero que te guste este capi, y dejes tu opinión y por cierto una duda a que te refieres con ((juaz juaz te gane xDD nos epuede usar el billón haha xDD)) Saludos XD

"_Shirru-Malfoy":_ Hola! Me alegra que te este gustando, y quiero pedir una disculpa que mira que no es que las abandonara, y no voy a dejar este fic hasta que la palabra fin aparezca pero es que últimamente eh estado de lo mas atareada, muchas gracias por la espera y lo siento de nuevo, cuídate mucho y aquí te dejo el capitulo 16, saludos XD

"_Lara Malfoy-Lynn": _¿Qué tal! Hola espero que estés muy bien y espero que perdones que el capitulo anterior haya sido tan corto, y sobre todo que me perdones por que también este es un poco corto pero, creo que como el final se acerca yo me estoy resistiendo, jeje XP sé que era muy pronto para que ellos dos ya hablaran de irse a vivir juntos pero, bueno Draco esta enamorado como un tonto ¬¬ Cuídate mucho y te mando saludos XD

"_Kokoro":_ Holaaaa! Linda espero que estés muy bien y también espero que puedas perdonarme por tardar tanto en actualizar, sé que cualquier cosa que yo diga no será una disculpa aceptable : ( muchas gracias por continuar leyendo el fic, y me alegra que te guste, pero chica me sonrojas con tantas cosas buenas que dices, aunque siéndote sincera me gusta muchísimo por que eso quiere decir que te gusta, y gracias también por decir que es el numero 1 eso si que me hizo ponerme colorada XD bueno te mando muchos saludos y abrazos, espero de todo corazón que te guste este fic y que logres perdonarme, cuídate linda, besos XD

"_DanGrint":_ Hola! Me alegra que te gustaran los demás capítulos y la trama XD espero que sigas leyendo y dejando tu opinión, aquí dejo el capitulo 16 y ya no te interrumpo mas gracias por leer y por ese "wou" ahaha gracias, saludos XD

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO XVI- "Dificultades"**

Hablando de cómo sería, del futuro, el pasado, de gustos, de ideas, mientras ambos se conocían, a decir verdad mientras Hermione conocía Draco; aquel hombre nuevo que ella tenía enfrente, cada palabra, cada gesto, cada historia le revelaba algo; pero no era otra persona era el mismo orgulloso Draco Malfoy, solo que ahora era la otra cara de la luna la que se mostraba. En cambio para Draco, esos momentos no eran de descubrimiento, Draco no descubría a Hermione sino que solo reafirmaba lo que él ya había aprendido a conocer como un cazador conoce a la presa.

Aquel "Somnus" había terminado, habían tenido que volver a Hogwarts y mientras Draco contaba algunos detalles del libro que le había dado en la mansión a Hermione, ella escuchaba tan atenta que ninguno de los dos notó cuando Padma Patil se colocó frente a ellos con los brazos cruzados, mirando desafiante a Malfoy y despectiva a Hermione. Ambos voltearon a ver de quien se trataba y al descubrirlo Malfoy temió lo peor, Hermione solo ignoró ¿Qué más daba si Patil los detenía o no?

-Draco… querido ¿Dónde te habías escondido?- dijo Padma caminando directamente hacia Malfoy ignorando por completo a Hermione-.

Cuando Padma llegó hasta él quiso pasar una mano por el pecho del chico, pero Malfoy con un movimiento brusco, tomó fuertemente la mano de Padma y la retiró, soltándola con violencia. Patil estaba furiosa ante esto y ante el hecho de que Hermione no había dado señales de enojo o duda ante sus provocaciones.

Draco hecho una ultima mirada de odio a Patil y tomó de la mano a Hermione para salir de ahí.

-Así es que ya estás con ella…- dijo Patil irónicamente, pero la pareja la ignoró y siguieron caminando, Padma apresuró el paso para seguirlos de cerca y continuó- … ¡Hey Granger! Besa bien ¿no es cierto?...- preguntó Patil y ni Draco ni Hermione le hicieron caso ella continuó la persecución-… Pero sabes Granger… en la cama es aún mejor- terminó de decir más fuerte aún para que estas palabras tuvieran su efecto, pero Draco aún en silencio y más molesto apretó con mayor fuerza la mano de Hermione y siguieron caminando, Padma hizo un nuevo intento – Déjame adivinar Granger ¿Ya te dijo lo _"bonitos que son tus ojos"_¿Ya te dijo todo ese discurso de _"La mujer ideal"_? Porque muchas chicas en Hogwarts ya no lo sabemos de memoria- Patil seguía intentado llamar la atención, pero ninguno de los dos a los que hostigaba se la daban, por ello Patil desesperada se adelantó un poco más y jaló del brazo a Hermione deteniéndola y obligándola a voltear a mirarla. Draco al notar esta acción también se detuvo y se interpuso entre Padma y Hermione como sirviendo de escudo de esta última; sin decir ni una sola palabra solo enviando miradas asesinas.-

-¡Sólo se divierte contigo Granger¡¿No lo ves¡Tan solo eres una sangre sucia!- gritó Padma ignorando a Draco que estaba de por medio-.

-Cállate- dijo Draco por fin, entre dientes pero con tono furioso, ya bastante exaltado, Hermione por el contrario estaba tranquila mirando a Padma y a Draco; Patil ignoró a Malfoy y continuó-.

-¿Enserio te crees toda esa basura de que te ama?

-¡Que te calles!- pronunció Draco mirando fijamente a Padma-.

-¡No me voy a callar!...- gritó Padma a Draco, estaba como loca, luego volvió a mirar a Hermione- …¿O es que ya te contó todas esas noches que paso conmigo Granger?...¿Lo sabias _"Hermi_"?- Patil hablaba con ironía y había usado el apodo con el que su hermana Parvati se dirigía cariñosa a su amiga-.

-¡No te lo volveré a repetir!- Draco enfureció y dando un paso adelante completó su amenaza a Patil, pero Hermione le pasó una mano por el hombro, haciendo que Draco se tranquilizara inmediatamente, entonces caminó hasta ponerse a lado de él, y con la misma tranquilidad que había mantenido, se dirigió a Padma-.

-Sí Patil, ya estaba enterada- dijo ella, Draco era ahora un espectador y Padma sonrió, sintiendo la victoria-.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que será diferente contigo?- preguntó Padma sonriente y con los brazos cruzados, completamente victoriosa-.

-¿Alguna vez te dijo a ti que te amaba?- respondió Hermione tranquila, Patil un poco enfadada al recortar contestó-.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, él fue mío antes que tuyo

-Bueno Patil, medio Hogwarts a sido tuyo antes que de alguien más- contesto Hermione irónica, este comentario provocó una sonrisita discreta en Draco, pero todo ayudó a que Padma perdiera los estribos-.

-¡Sólo eres una sangre sucia¡¿Qué crees que va a pasar cuando todo el mundo se entere que él, un Malfoy está contigo¿Crees que no va a cambiar?... ¿Crees que no se avergonzará y te dejará?- preguntó Padma segura de lo que decía, y menos exaltada, aunque todas aquellas palabras lucían más que nada como una proyección de lo que a ella le había pasado-.

Hermione seguía igual de tranquila, escuchaba atenta a Patil, por un momento sintió verdadera lástima, pero Patil se estaba buscando una respuesta que no le iba a gustar. Por otro lado Draco solo observaba, le encantaba ver la seguridad de Hermione, le encantaba ver como no se dejaba influenciar, como podía manejar la situación, sus respuestas oportunas y sagaces, Draco no podía hacer otra cosa que felicitarse por dejar a Patil y lograr conseguir a Hermione, mientras se le hinchaba el pecho de orgullo.

-Cuando todo el mundo se entere Patil, van a saber que él te dejo a ti por mi, que prefiero a una sangre sucia por encima de ti… Te das cuenta Patil cuando a mi me deje no será por ti…- Hermione sonrió-… Yo ya gané, por que cuando él te dejo si fue para correr tras de mi- Hermione paró de hablar, dio una ultima mirada a una estupefacta Padma, que daba señales de amargura al ir cayendo poco a poco en la verdad que había dicho Granger , y la seguridad de ésta ultima la dejó más indefensa, a Granger no le importaba si la dejaba Malfoy, ella estaba consciente de esa posibilidad, pero también sabia que Draco Malfoy no era de los que volvían con las chicas que ya había tenido.-

Padma ya no tenía defensa, era verdad había perdido, había perdido a Malfoy y ésta batalla, pero aún le quedaba una oportunidad, todavía le quedaba esa última pizca de orgullo que salvar, y no la iba a desperdiciar.

Hermione dio media vuelta mientras Patil derramaba lágrimas dolidas, Granger extendió la mano a un Draco también sorprendido y aún más orgulloso, había entendido a la perfección el juego de Hermione y aún más le había encantado el efecto que sus palabras habían tenido, Draco le dio la mano sin siquiera mirar a Padma y juntos desaparecieron caminando por aquel oscuro pasillo-

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Padma, apretó fuerte la quijada y suprimiendo cualquier otra emoción que la que mostraban sus ojos y esas lágrimas, dijo de pronto para si _"no se va a quedar así… no… yo sé donde les duele a ambos"_ y de pronto gritando terminó: _"¡Se van a arrepentir!"_ gritó y comenzó a reír como una loca, un brillo en sus ojos delataba un plan y su orgullo de mujer herido debía advertirles a Draco y Hermione que algo iba a pasar. Ellos solo escucharon las palabras de Patil y sus carcajadas a través del eco de ese abandonado pasillo, pero los pensamientos que se desataban en la mente de cada uno los hacia ignorar todo. ¿Qué era lo que Hermione pensaba?... ¿Y Draco?... ni siendo el mejor mago se podría saber el destino que ellos se estaban escribiendo.

* * *

**BONUS:**

**Espero curarme de ti**

ESPERO CURARME DE TI en unos días. Debo dejar de fumarte, de beberte, de pensarte. Es posible. Siguiendo las prescripciones de la moral en turno. Me receto tiempo, abstinencia, soledad.

¿Te parece bien que te quiera nada más una semana? No es mucho, ni es poco, es bastante. En una semana se puede reunir todas las palabras de amor que se han pronunciado sobre la tierra y se les puede prender fuego. Te voy a calentar con esa hoguera del amor quemado. Y también el silencio. Porque las mejores palabras del amor están entre dos gentes que no se dicen nada.

Hay que quemar también ese otro lenguaje lateral y subversivo del que ama. (Tú sabes cómo te digo que te quiero cuando digo: "que calor hace", "dame agua", "¿sabes manejar?", "se te hizo de noche"...Entre las gentes, a un lado de tus gentes y las mías, te he dicho "ya es tarde", y tú sabías que decía "te quiero".)

Una semana más para reunir todo el amor del tiempo. Para dártelo. Para que hagas con él lo que tú quieras: guardarlo, acariciarlo, tirarlo a la basura. No sirve, es cierto. Sólo quiero una semana para entender las cosas. Porque esto es muy parecido a estar saliendo de un manicomio para entrar a un panteón.

Jaime Sabines (poeta mexicano 1926-1999)


	17. Cuando Todo se Sabe

**Respuesta a sus reviews:**

_Tsuki:_ Hola linda! Caray gracias por decir eso de Neruda, jeje, pero no lo creo, de todas formas muchas gracias por el halago ; ) pero mira ya no tendré en ascuas, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo y espero que te guste, te mando muchos saludos y cuídate mucho, bye XD

_o-zXaf-o.:_ Hola¿Cómo estas? Y descuida no te preocupes por tardar en poner tu rr lo importante es que lo pongas, y también yo quiero pedir una disculpa porque también eh tardado mucho en poner el nuevo capitulo, pero yo también estoy hecha una mar de líos, y además quería decirte que en verdad eres muy buena lucutora : ) te mando saludos (ya no puedo competir contra tus billones ¬¬) y cuídate mucho XD

_ElisaMalfoy87:_ Hola! Que bueno que te guste el fic, disculpa la tardanza en poner el nuevo capitulo pero lo bueno es que ya esta aquí, espero que te guste y que sigas poniendo tu opinión, y descuida que no los haré sufrir mucho. Saludos XD

_Bewitching Mia Malfoy Errelot:_ Hola! Oh no sabes cuanta pena tengo contigo, eh tardado mucho en actualizar, lo siento tanto, pero aquí esta ya el nuevo capitulo, y lo mejor de todo es que como tú dices ya comienzan los altibajos en la historia, espero que te siga gustando. Cuídate mucho Atte. Clemencia : )

_Kmiriel:_ Hola y bienvenida! Me alegra mucho que te gustara la historia, espero que sigas por aquí y que sigas dejando tu opinión, gracias por decir que tengo un don, quien sabe que tan cierto sea eso jeje XP y también pido una disculpa por tardar tanto en subir el capitulo, pero tengo miles de cosas que hacer y además estoy en exámenes, así que te prometo que en cuanto termine esos horribles exámenes leeré todo tu fic, y te daré mi opinión, es una promesa, solo tenme paciencia, cuídate mucho y te mando miles de saludos : ) Atte: Clemencia XD

_kokoroarubis_: Hola! Linda gracias por seguir aquí, me da gusto que te guste el fic, y sabes Draco también se ah convertido en el amor de mi vida jejej ; ) muchas gracias por seguir el fic, me despido y te dejo el capitulo nuevo, disculpa la tardanza por favor, cuídate mucho y sabes que te mando miles de saludos, bye XD

_pansymalfoy:_ Hola! Ya te extrañaba linda, me agrada que te guste este fic y espero que este capitulo te siga gustando y que cuando puedas vuelvas a poner tu opinión que sabes es muy importante para mi, y si te confieso algo a veces también quiero ser Hermione en esta historia, y me alegra que te gustara lo que Hermione le dijo a Padma no estaba segura de que les fuera a gustar, y no me des las gracias por escribir yo te doy las gracias a ti por leer, cuídate mucho y disculpa también mi tardanza, Saludos XD

_DanGrint:_ Hola ¿Cómo estas? Me alegra que sigas leyendo la historia, y que te guste, bueno eso creo ¬¬ muchas gracias, y te mando saludos, cuídate mucho XD

KarlaMalfoy: Hola! Y bienvenida, me alegra muchísimo que te guste este fic, no sabes en verdad la alegría que me da, y quiero pedirte disculpas por tardar tanto en subir este capitulo, pero descuida que sabrás de mí hasta que en una de estas hojas aparezca la palabra FIN ; ) y ¿a que te referías con locuras con Ron? Cuídate mucho y te mando miles de saludos, Bye : )

_Jaz..:_ Hola! Siento mucho haber dejado así el capitulo, pero parece que de aquí en adelante serán un poco mas cortos, espero que te guste este, y siento mucho la tardanza en subirlo, me alegro saber que te gusto como se manejo Hermione, cuídate mucho y espero que sigas dejando tu opinión,  
Saludos XD

_Lara Malfoy-Lynn:_ Hola! Me alegra que te guste el fic, y parece que Padma de verdad esta enfadad, bueno yo también lo estaría si Draco Malfoy me dejara, tendremos que esperar para ver que es lo que hace, Cuídate mucho y espero que sigas dejando tu opinión ; ) saludos XP

* * *

**Capitulo XVII - "Cuando Todo se Sabe"**

Draco acompañaba orgulloso a Hermione hasta su torre, aquella amenaza de Patil ya había quedado atrás, caminaban callados, taciturnos, uno ausente del otro de no ser por la mano de ella que Draco sujetaba en la propia: pero él sintió un impulso repentino que lo hizo parar, Hermione sintió esto y miró al otro extremo de su brazo donde su mano y la de Malfoy se unían y se topo con un Draco que la miraba fijamente, callado, serio… muy serio, esta visión la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, caminó de vuelta a él, con el mismo gesto e seriedad, intentando adivinar que le preocupaba.

-No tuvimos nada… lo juro- dijo de pronto Draco-.

-¿Nada?- cuestionó Hermione recordando las palabras de Patil-.

-Fue solo, pero lo que paso fue…- quiso comenzar a explicar el chico cuando Hermione se acercó a él y moviendo la cabeza negativamente hablo-.

-Draco… eso ya no importa, no me importa, porque ahora eres mío ¿Verdad?- dijo ella sonriendo, y provocando la sonrisa de él-.

-No deberías dudarlo.

-Entiéndeme, es difícil.

-Sí lo sé- dijo Draco y en ese instante la abrazo, ya sabía que debía hacer y lo iba a hacer- ¿Qué quieres que haga para demostrártelo?- terminó de decir Draco y ella se despegó un poco de él mirándolo incrédula-.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, lo que quieras- reafirmó él-.

-Patil se encargará de decirle a todos acerca de lo nuestro ¿No te importa?

-No ¿Y a ti?- respondió Malfoy-.

-Sabes que no- se adelantó a decir Hermione, Draco la miró intrigado-.

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

-Es solo que, no quiero que las personas que me importan se enteren de esto a través de una historia de Patil- dijo al fin Hermione. Draco entendió inmediatamente a la chica pero a él le gustaba que la gente hablara claro-.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

-Quiero…- Hermione reunió ánimos- …quiero que me acompañes a hablar con mis amigos- al terminar de hablar la chica esperó la reacción de Draco, esperando una negativa; él suspiró, la miró largamente, un tiempo en el que ella esperó lo peor, fue entonces cuando Draco la tomó de la mano-.

-¿Y cuándo quieres que hablemos con ellos?- preguntó Draco totalmente vencido ante la mirada de Hermione, ahora Draco lo sabía, no había nada que le pudiera negar, no a ella. Hermione sonrió y le abrazo contenta, mientras Draco parecía conforme con hacerla feliz más no con lo que le esperaba-.

A la mañana siguiente Draco se alistó y fue al gran comedor, esperaba tener un desayuno tranquilo antes de tener que hablar con "San Potter" y con Weasley acerca de por que amaba a su amiga, sí definitivamente lo que le esperaba no era bueno, por lo menos la mañana le pintaba bien, Padma Patil no estaba presente en el comedor, y podía ver a Hermione radiante como nunca (a opinión de él) y todo esto aunado a la presencia de su amiga Pansy a la que por fin había dado un descanso Weasley.

Draco notó que Hermione salía del comedor antes que sus amigos, esperó todavía un rato y cuando todos los Gryffindor abandonaron el comedor, decidió que ya era hora. Caminó hasta una habitación en una sección alejada del castillo donde tenía que ver a Hermione con sus amigos.

Una guerra explotó dentro de aquel lugar cuando Hermione lo contó todo; Harry estaba furioso, llamaba inocente a su amiga y más que cretino a Draco, quien solo escuchaba y recibía todas las acusaciones sin contestar a ninguna de las provocaciones del castaño, se lo había prometido a Hermione, que sin importar nada, no atentaría contra sus amigos, y lo cumplía. Ginny aunque impactada con la noticia estaba más preocupada en tranquilizar a Harry. Lavender miraba estupefacta a Draco y luego a Hermione, ni siquiera lograba cerrar la boca por su admiración. Parvati parecía no estar sorprendida al parecer su hermana Padma ya le había contado todo durante la noche entera que tuvo que pasar consolándola, había mandado una lechuza a sus padres, quienes habían mandado por ella esa misma mañana. En cuando a Ron el parecía el único satisfecho, después de todo ya conocía las verdaderas intenciones de Malfoy, esa platica ya la habían tenido hace tiempo, poco después que él mismo comenzará a salir con Pansy Parkinson.

Esa charla se alargó más de lo previsto hasta que Harry abandonó la estancia totalmente molesto y poco a poco cada uno de los demás Gryffindor lo siguieron, la hora del almuerzo había llegado y Hermione y Draco caminaron hasta el gran comedor nuevamente. Durante todo el almuerzo explicaciones fueron pedidas a Hermione por parte de sus amigas; Ariño había siquiera llegado al comedor y Weasley solo hablaba con otras personas, eso también le sorprendía ¿Cómo era que Ron no tan molesto o más que Harry?

Mientras todo esto pasaba Malfoy podía nuevamente gozar de una charla con Pansy. De pronto lechuzas comenzaron a entrar, ese día se entregaba la correspondencia, pero aún así había algo poco usual en esa entrega, todos sin excepción recibían ese día una lechuza, incluso los profesores que estaban presentes, y justo en ese momento Draco noto que todas las miradas en aquel lugar iban dirigidas hacia el y hacia Hermione, y una que otra mirada de odio de parte de Slytherin iban mas exclusivamente para él, Pansy extendió entonces un pergamino que venía en su correspondencia, Malfoy lo tomó tranquilamente en sus manos y lo leyó:

_El príncipe de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy mancha el nombre de su familia y su casa al enamorarse de una sangre sucia: Hermione Granger"_

-Patil… - susurró Draco entre dientes-.

Malfoy miró instintivamente hacia la mesa de Hermione donde ella lo miraba angustiada, luego miró a Snape quien lo miraba con cierto recelo desde la mesa de maestros, y luego a su alrededor, había rostros de sorpresa, otros de odio y muchos otros que esperaban la reacción de él ante esa carta que seguro no debía ser otra cosa que una broma. Draco apretó fuertemente aquel papel entre sus manos y continuó con su almuerzo, poco a poco todos volvieron a hacer lo mismo, mientras por lo bajo se susurraba si sería verdad o no aquella noticia.

El tiempo había pasado y el rumor de aquellas vacaciones se había divulgado y confirmado después que alguien vio a Draco Malfoy salir de la práctica de Quidditch de la mano de Hermione Granger. En cuanto a Draco, él había decidido no decirle nada a Patil ya que después de todo había sido un favor involuntario para él y Hermione; y Harry aún seguía distante con Hermione, aunque parecía ir cediendo un poco ante la vista de las buenas intenciones de Malfoy, en tanto que sus amigas eran felices hablando de novios como siempre e incluyendo a Hermione, y Ron aunque ausente como hacia ya bastante tiempo estaba complacido por que alguien hiciera feliz a su mejor amiga. Pansy también estaba complacida en ver a Draco contento, como nunca antes creía haberlo visto, varias chicas entre ella Padma Patil odiaban a Hermione por tener al chico más guapote Slytherin, la otra mitad de chicas de Hogwarts, odiaban a Ginny Weasley por tener de novio al celebre Harry Potter y respecto a los Slytherin que en un tiempo habían estado recelosos con Malfoy, terminaron por volver a aceptarlo como su "Príncipe" después de todo, él era poderoso en varios sentidos, su apellido tenía un peso importante, y estando a pocos meses de salir de Hogwarts no convendría tener la enemistad de ningún Malfoy, en especial la de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**BONUS: **

"A la hora de la verdad, que es la de buscarse a sí mismo en lo objetivo, uno olvida todo y se dispone a no ser fiel más que a su propia sinceridad." Gerardo Diego


	18. Los Planes para el Futuro

**Respuesta a sus Reviews:**

_Kmiriel:_ Hola! Bueno primero que nada no tienes porque agradecer la bienvenida es de corazón ;) segundo: gracias por decir que tengo un don para esto de escribir de verdad que me haces sentir muy bien, y tercero: gracias por la espera, ahora si podré leer tu historia, solo tenme paciencia por que soy lenta en la lectura y mucha suerte con tus exámenes, te mando saludos bye XD

_Terry Moon:_ ¿Qué tal! Espero que estés muy bien y pues sí ahora es de conocimiento publico, me alegra que te este gustando como va la historia y descuida que pronto esto llegará a los oídos de Lucius Malfoy, espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo y discúlpame tu a mi por la tardanza. : )

_PansyMalfoy:_ Hola! Creo que yo también estoy en ese grupo que odia a Hermione, y disculpa las demoras en subir el fic, pero es que como estaba en exámenes estaba un poco difícil, pero prometo ya no tardar tanto, y descuida este fic no se queda sin final ;) yo me despido te mando miles de saludos y cuídate mucho : )

_Shirru-Malfoy:_ Hola! Siento mucho tenerte en esta espera, pero prometo ya no tardar tanto en subir el próximo capitulo, bueno espero que este te guste, es pequeñito pero dice mucho así que espero tu review dándome tu opinión, saludos XD

_July:_ Hola! Y bienvenida, me alegra que te gustara el fic, y gracias por decir que te gusta como escribo, bueno también perdona la tardanza pero eso ya no volverá a pasar, espero que te guste este capitulo y que sigas dejando tu opinión ;) saludos y cuídate mucho XD

_Pame:_ Hola linda! Vaya sí que te extrañaba por acá, y no te preocupes lo bueno es que ya estas por acá, y me alegra que te guste lo que va del fic, y también espero que te guste el capitulo de ahora, bueno sí ya tengo nuevas lectoras, gracias por el apoyo de siempre chica, y te quería comentar que volví a publicar el fic en el sitio oficial y lo volvieron a borrar, es la cuarta vez¿puedes creerlo, bueno te dejo con el capitulo y por favor no dudes en seguir dejando tu opinión, sabes que es muy pero muy importante para mi, te mando miles de saludos y cuídate mucho XD

_.o-zXaf-o.:_ Hola! Espero que te este gustando el fic, y espero que vuelvas a perdonar la espera, pero prometo que ya no tardaré tanto, y bueno sabes también que sigo esperando siempre tu opinión, aunque no te preocupes si tardas, y te comento que yo también quiero un Draco de regalo de navidad y descuida que pronto sabremos que pensará hacer el padre de Draco, bueno me despido y te recuerdo que yo decía muy enserio eso de que serias excelente locutora. Saludos : )

_Ana Karen Potter:_ Hola! Espero que este muy bien, gracias por continuar leyendo el fic, me alegra que te gustara el capitulo anterior, y espero que también te guste este, y también pido disculpas por la tardanza pero ya no volverá a pasar, cuídate mucho y espero que sigas dejando tus opiniones, te mando muchos saludos y abrazos, bye XD

_Pachi:_ Hola! Bueno antes que nada también pido disculpas porque yo también tarde en subir el nuevo capitulo por los exámenes finales, espero que estés bien, y que te guste este nuevo capitulo y como siempre espero tu opinión, cuídate mucho y te mando miles de saludos XD

_Victoria Riddle:_ Hola! Espero que te guste el fic, y también espero que sigas leyendo y dejando tu opinión, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo y perdona la tardanza, te mando muchos saludos y cuídate : )

_DanGrint:_ Hola! Pues sí Patil es una maldita, perdona la tardanza pero me tenían en exámenes finales en el colegio, espero que te guste este capitulo, me despido y te mando muchos saludos : )

* * *

**CAPITULO XVIII - "Los Planes Para el Futuro"**

Los exámenes finales habían terminado, y como siempre las mejores calificaciones eran las de Hermione Granger, seguida muy de cerca por Draco Malfoy.

Faltaban solo un par de semanas de escuela, su séptimo año pronto acabaría, de esto hablaban Hermione y Draco mientras miraban al lago que tantas veces les había cobijado, él la abrazaba, mientras ella solo se dejaba llevar por esa paz.

-Dentro de dos semanas estaremos en Francia- dijo Draco al oído de Hermione recordando la promesa que habían hecho, Hermione suspiró-.

-Sí, el tiempo pasa tan rápido- dijo ella sin dejar de mirar la superficie del agua-.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Draco al notar algo extraño- Hermione algo te pasa ¿Qué es?- volvió a insistir él haciendo que volteara a mirarle.-

-Es solo… que tengo miedo- confeso ella, él la miró más tranquilo y su semblante se suavizó hasta mirarla con ternura-.

-¿Miedo…?...¿De qué?- Hermione no sabía como decirlo, pero había aprendido que la mejor forma de hablar con Draco era siendo directa.-

-Draco es que, no has hablado con tu padre ¿Cierto?- preguntó ella, él solo endureció un poco el rostro al escuchar nombrar a su padre-.

-Deja que yo me preocupe por eso- contentó él-.

-Pero él…

-Pero él no puede hacerte nada- interrumpió Draco- No lo permitiré- al terminar de decir esto Hermione se abrazó a él-.

Draco tendría que volver a lidiar con sus consecuencias, pero aél no le importaba era un precio que con gusto pagaba por tenerla a ella, por suerte para él, ella no podía ver la lucha que en su rostro desataba la imagen de su padre y el destino que él le tenía preparado para cuando saliera de Hogwarts. Un ruido, el crujir de una vara en aquel campo los hizo volver a la realidad, para separarse e irse a dormir escapando de sus temores, mientras en sueños sus demonios los alcanzaban.

Al día siguiente Draco y Hermione charlaban acerca de arte muggle en la biblioteca, Hermione insistía en enseñarle sin saber el propio Draco era un experto en la materia por cuenta propia. Estaban sentados cerca de un ventanal en la biblioteca, la cual estaba completamente sola, después de los exámenes ningún alumno cuerdo entraría ahí, incluso la Señora Pince parecía compartir la misma clase se sentimientos que los alumnos al abandonar por largos periodos de tiempo la biblioteca.

Hermione observaba atentamente una de las paginas de un libro, observando el grafico de una pintura que jamás había visto, y que Draco le había señalado, fue cuando ella se dio cuenta que Draco sabía mas de arte muggle de lo que admitía saber. Draco la miraba atento, como se esforzaba por memorizar cada una de las partes de aquella pintura, de pronto ella hablo sin quitar los ojos del libro

-Hoy en la mañana antes del desayuno, fue a la lechuzería a llevar la carta que escribo a mis padres cada mes, y encontré a Padma Patil saliendo- dijo ella en tono casual-.

-¿Y eso paso hace más de cinco horas por qué te incomoda?- preguntó Draco extrañado, Hermione volteó a mirarle buscando una clase de apoyo-.

-Verás, cuando yo iba a entrar, ella estaba saliendo y al mirarme solo me dijo: "Buenos días", me sonrió y continuó caminando…¿No te parece eso a ti extraño?- terminó de decir ella y espero atenta-.

-Pues quizá solo, lo supero- contestó Draco indiferente a los temores de la chica-.

-Sí eso debe de ser- afirmó Hermione y continuó su deber con el libro-.

-¿Hermione?- comenzó Draco, ella solo movió la cabeza en señal de que lo escuchaba y para que continuará- He estado hablando con Pansy y con Weasley- la chica lo miró por fin esperando que continuará- Pansy está preocupada… el año se está acabando y ella no puede volver a su casa, cuando su padre se entere que he roto el compromiso, la culpará a ella y en menos de una hora le conseguirá un nuevo prometido, y Weasley no es una opción- dijo Draco y Hermione le siguió mirando-.

-Bueno los Weasley la recibirán bien en la Madriguera- dijo ella como dando un consuelo a Draco, aunque le parecía raro decir que Pansy iría a la Madriguera-.

-No es del todo correcto- continuó Draco, Hermione lo miró intrigada- Weasley sabe que el padre de Pansy es una persona poderosa y no desea poner en ningún tipo de peligro ni a su familia ni a Pansy- dijo Draco, Hermione estiró una mano y la colocó encima de las de él acariciándolas-.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto Draco?

-Yo, les ofrecí que vinieran a Francia con nosotros, nadie a excepción de mi familia tiene conocimiento del lugar, y nadie pensaría en buscarlos ahí- terminó de confesar Draco, Hermione solo se le quedo mirando-.

-¿Tú se lo has propuesto a ellos?- preguntó ella-

-Sí, y los he convencido, después de todo Pansy es mi amiga y Weasley es tu amigo ¿Acaso te molesta?- preguntó Draco extrañado por la reacción de la chica-.

-No, no, claro que no me molesta, sólo me quedé pensando lo considerado que eres- Hermione le sonrió- Has tenido una excelente idea- terminó de decir y se lanzó a él abrazándolo fuertemente y besándolo-.

-¡Vaya!- dijo él separándose un poco- Creó que procurare tener ideas de este tipo más frecuentemente- dijo y sonrió, Hermione también sonrió y continuó besándolo-.

-Te amo- dijo él abrazándola más fuerte-.

-Yo te amo más- dijo ella con una sonrisa enredando sus finos dedos en el cabello de él-.

-Eso no es posible- dijo Draco y volvió a besarle-.

-¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó la voz de Lucius Malfoy que había parecido por uno de los pasillos de la biblioteca-.

* * *

**BONUS: **

"_El miedo es un sufrimiento que produce la espera de un mal"._  
Aristóteles


	19. Los Deseos de un Padre

**Respuesta a sus review:**

_Bewitching Mia Malfoy Errelot:_ Hola linda! Me alegra que te gustara este capitulo, y también espero que te guste este donde esta la reacción del temido Lucius Malfoy, espero que no te defraude. Me Despido Cuídate mucho. Atte: Clemencia y Feliz Navidad! XD

_Pachi:_ Hola! Espero que este capitulo te guste, y que sigas dejando tus opiniones, y sobre todo aquí esta el tan esperado capitulo de la reacción de Draco Malfoy espero que te guste y sobre todo te deseo Feliz Navidad!

_Pame:_ Hola Chica! Que bueno que sigues por aquí y por supuesto que no te puedo olvida, si eres muy especial para mi XP espero que te guste este capitulo y sigas poniendo tus opiniones, sabes que se aprecian mucho, bueno me despido y te deseo una Feliz Navidad! Y cuídate mucho XD

_PansyMalfoy_: Hola! Oh siento mucho dejarte siempre con la intriga, pero aquí esta la tan esperada reacción de Lucius Malfoy espero que te guste y que dejes tu opinión, yo me despido y te deseo una Feliz Navidad! Cuídate mucho bye XD

_Mariajose:_ Hola! Gracias por decir que te gusta el fic, y sobre todo gracias por seguir leyendo, ahora te dejo aquí con el capitulo donde se espera la reacción de Lucius Malfoy, espero que dejes tu opinión y cuídate mucho, y también te deseo una Feliz Navidad!

_Kmiriel:_ Hola linda! Siento mucho dejarte con la intriga no era mi intención causarte semejante disgusto, tú perdonarás, pero me alegra que te este gustando de esta forma el fic, y espero que también te guste este nuevo capitulo donde esta la tan esperada reacción de Lucius Malfoy. Me alegra saber que te fue bien en los exámenes, así se hace chica, y que bueno que ya puedas ir a la universidad, yo aún no sé a que universidad tengo que ir X$ bueno me despido y muchas gracias por las felicitaciones, yo también quiero desearte una Feliz Navidad! Cuídate mucho y pásatela bien en estas fiestas linda! XD

_TsukiLunita:_ Hola! Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo, y espero que disculpes que haya sido tan pequeño, gracias por decir que ni Neruda vaya siempre logras sonrojarme con eso, y me halaga mucho que tengas los capítulos impresos y los muestres a otras amigas, vaya eso si que es muy bueno, espero que también a ellas les guste y que si ellas tienen alguna opinión no duden tampoco en hacerla llegar XP bueno aquí esta un nuevo capitulo y espero que dejes tu opinión, te deseo una Feliz Navidad! Y cuídate mucho. Gracias por todo lindura! Atte:ClemenciaXD

_July:_ Hola! Vaya creo que si estoy muy de acuerdo contigo porque chicos como él creo que no existen :( pero bueno aquí te dejo el capitulo con la reacción del padre y de esta parejita, espero que te guste y que sigas dejando tu opinión, cuídate mucho y te deseo una Feliz Navidad! XD

_.o-zXaf-o.:_ Hola linda! Vaya ahora si que me has hecho reír como loca, sabes aquí entre tu y yo, creo que también saldría corriendo después de aventar esa silla a Lucius, y no seas tan dura con Padma solo esta enamorada, pero bueno ya no te entretengo mas y te dejo que leas el capitulo donde esta la tan esperada reacción de Lucius Malfoy, cuídate mucho y te deseo una Feliz Navidad! XD

_Kokoro:_ Hola! Espero que estés bien linda, pero mira no te eh dejado con el suspenso, aquí esta el capitulo tan esperado, ojalá te guste y sigas dejando tu opinión, gracias por todo tu apoyo linda, te deseo lo mejor y cuídate mucho y sobre todo Feliz Navidad! XD

_DanGrint:_ Hola! Me alegra que sigas por aquí, y que te guste el fic, aquí te dejo el capitulo con la reacción de Lucius Malfoy, espero que te guste también, ya no te entretengo más cuídate mucho y te deseo una Feliz Navidad!

* * *

**CAPITULO XIX - "Los Deseos de un Padre"**

-¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó la voz de Lucius Malfoy que había aparecido por uno de los pasillos de la biblioteca-.

Draco se separó de Herminio y casi pudo ver en el reflejo de los ojos de ella a su padre que tenía a espalda propia. Lo que Draco había estado posponiendo ahora lo confrontaba, miró a Hermione y su intranquilidad; luego volteo el rostro levemente y vio de reojo a su padre, cuando terminó de voltear todo el cuerpo tenia frente a el a Lucius Malfoy, elegante como siempre con la barbilla en alto y ojos de furia y reproche, su impecable capa negra y su aún menos intachable frialdad, sostenía en una mano su fino bastón y en otra lo que parecía un pergamino totalmente arrugado por la presión que el ejercía sobre el papel.

Draco trató de cubrir con su propio cuerpo a Hermione, mientras lucia una pose tranquila que solo logro irritar más a Lucius Malfoy.

-Espero una respuesta Draco ¿Qué significa esto?- esta vez Lucius miró de arriba abajo a Hermione y desaprobando su imagen con la sola mirada, luego volvió a mirar a su hijo-.

-Significa justo lo que parece padre- dijo Draco lentamente, Lucius sólo alzó una ceja ante las palabras de su hijo, y una risa ahogada fueron su respuesta-.

-Supongo que lo que dice esta carta es verdad- Lucius lanzó el papel a los pies de Draco, quien corto el contacto visual con su padre para recoger lo que él le había lanzado, lo leyó.-

"_Padre: _

_Le informó que al terminar el año no iré a al castillo Malfoy, tengo planes para estar con la mujer que amo: Hermione Granger. A partir de este momento ya no se hará su voluntad en mi, no intente nada, sería una estupidez de su parte. _

_DM"_

Draco frunció el seño, él no había escrito eso, pero era su letra y era su firma, arrugo el papel en el mismo gesto que su padre y se le quedo mirando sin decir nada, Lucius tomó aquel silencio como una afirmación.

-Siempre se lo dije a tu madre, el apellido Malfoy te queda grande- dijo Lucius enarcando una ceja, Draco apretó más fuerte el papel, sus nudillos palidecieron por la fuerza con la apretaba-.

Hermione había estado observando todo, miró a Lucius Malfoy jamás había imaginado que tan cruel era con su propio hijo, miró las manos de Draco, aquella muestra de impotencia, de furia contenida, pese a todo, Draco no era capaz de hacer nada contra su propio padre.

-Es verdad, te revuelcas con esa estúpida sangre sucia- Lucius miro asqueado a Hermione y luego de vuelta a su hijo, sus palabras no eran altas, pero las decía con la suficiente fuerza para surtir efecto.-

-Su nombre e Hermione, y sí padre- dijo Draco con el mismo tono que su padre, adelantándose hacia él, y alzando la barbilla justo como un digno Malfoy-.

-¿Cómo te a través?- preguntó Lucius, furioso-.

-Me atrevo, porque la amo- respondió Draco aún furioso-.

-¡Cállate!- gritó Lucius acompañando sus palabras con una bofetada para su hijo, Draco ni siquiera movió el rostro, parecía que Lucius había golpeado a una estatua-.

-No padre, ésta vez no me voy a callar ¡Ni tú ni nadie va a callar esto que estoy sintiendo!- Draco pese al tono elevado de sus palabras no lucia alterado, al contrario de su padre que lucía más furioso que antes-.

-Tú vas a hacer lo que yo te diga y punto- dijo Lucius adelantándose a él y apuntándolo con el fino bastón- Tú vas a ser el sucesor de Voldemort…- entonces apuntó a Hermione-…¡Y tu mismo la mataras!- terminó de decir Lucius y Draco comenzó a mover la cabeza negativamente.-

-No voy a hacer nada de eso- dijo entre dientes, mirando fijamente a los ojos de su padre con un fuego atemorizante-.

-¿Te atreves a contradecirme, todo por esa sangre sucia!

-¡Hermione¡Su nombre es Hermione Granger!- gritó Draco a su padre.-

-Pagaras caro tu insolencia- advirtió Lucius más calmado mirando asqueado a su propio hijo.-

-Ya no tengo miedo padre, y ya no me importa lo que piense, toda mi vida he tratado de complacerle para ser el digno hijo de Lucius Malfoy, pero eso es imposible jamás he podido estar a la altura de sus expectativas, pero está vez se trata de mi felicidad y la de ella ¡Porque la amo!

-Jamás has estado a la altura porque eres muy débil, y lo sigues demostrando- dijo Lucius con una sonrisilla cínica, Draco lo miraba aún serio, fuerte en su expresión, y con ojos de furia y desilusión.-

-La debilidad se aprende padre, y yo, la aprendí de usted- dijo Draco lentamente, como disfrutando sus propias palabras-.

-¡Cállate insolente!- gritó Lucius y pegó otra bofetada su hijo, quien nuevamente pareció no recibirla, ya que esta vez se le acercó con ánimos recobrados, como la llama indomable de sus ojos-.

-No, está vez no haré lo que usted quiera ¡No voy a cometer el mismo error que usted cometió!

-¿De qué demonios hablas!- preguntó Lucius, quien comenzaba a retroceder casi imperceptiblemente ante el avance seguro de Draco y ante sus palabras.-

-Hablo de que no la voy a dejar porque la amo, y lo voy a arriesgar todo, porque no me voy a esconder tras excusas tontas, tras criterios estúpidos como el apellido o si es sangre sucia o sangre pura, no me voy a alejar de ella para verla crecer y olvidarse de mi, para verla casarse con mi peor enemigo, no me voy a alejar para verla morir a manos de alguien a quien no quiero servir, no voy a verla morir por amor a otro, por amor a un hijo que no es mío ¡Yo no cometeré su error padre!- dijo Draco tomando control de la situación y continuó- Yo no voy a dejar a Hermione, tengo la felicidad en mis manos y no voy a dejarla escapar, la amo ¡Y no voy a callarlo ni por usted padre, ni por nadie!

Lucius ya había estado retrocediendo bastante y dejo de hacerlo al escuchar las ultimas palabras de Draco, aquel furos en sus ojos podría decirse que incluso le atemorizaba, jamás le había visto así, Lucius lo miraba fijamente en su mirada se mezclaba la sorpresa, la furia y la vergüenza, no supo que más decir, fue entonces cuando dio la media vuelta, dándole la espalda a Draco, y sin pensarlo sacó su varita mágica para voltear a lanzar un Avada Kedavra en contra de su propio hijo, o en contra de aquella mujer que se lo había quietado, daba igual el orgullo se lo exigía, Draco ya esperaba esta reacción y cuando su padre volteó el ya estaba atrás de él, logró sostenerle la mano por la muñeca, aprensándola tan fuerte que ni los intentos de Lucius de zafarse con su otra mano, evitaron que soltara la varita ante la presión, al caer al suelo, Draco la piso rompiéndola en dos pedazos como si de vidrio se tratase; después soltó a su padre y dio unos cuantos pasos atrás.

-Ya no padre, ya no permitiré que me haga daño y mucho menos a ella- dijo Draco con voz sombría, Hermione miraba atónita la escena callada, como si no estuviera.-

-¿Cómo te atreves a advertirme que no la lastime!- pronunció Lucius con voz amenazante, bastante fuera de sus cabales.-

-No padre, es promesa, no se atreva siquiera a nombrarla, porque yo no voy a necesitar de un Avada Kedavra ni de una varita para acabar con usted, escuche bien, si a ella le llega a pasar algo por su culpa, con su propia vida me va a responde padre.

Al terminar de hablar, Draco dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia Hermione quien seguía sorprendida con aquella escena, él la tomó de la mano y juntos salieron de la biblioteca por otro pasillo. Atrás había dejado a un Lucius Malfoy sin habla, los miró saliendo juntos, completamente despreocupados, Lucius solo estalló repentinamente en rabia y cuando estaba apunto de seguir a Draco y a Hermione una voz le detuvo.

-Señor Malfoy- Lucius volteó desafiante a mirar al director Dumbledore y a lado de él el semigigante Hagrid- Parece que la visita a terminado, Hagrid has el favor de acompañar al señor Malfoy a la salida- terminó de decir el directo, ellos habías estado ahí, eso explicaba porque ningún alumno había aparecido cerca.

Cuando Hagrid quiso acercarse a cumplir la orden del directo, el señor Malfoy le miró despectivamente, y alzando una ceja, salió caminando con pasos rápidos por entre los dos hombres hasta desaparecer de su vista.

-Asegúrate de que el señor Malfoy se dirija a la salida, por favor Hagrid- dijo Dumbledore aún mirando en la dirección por donde había salido Lucius Malfoy, Hagrid afirmó con la cabeza y salió tras de Lucius.

* * *

**BONUS: **

Hola chicas! Bueno espero que les guste el capitulo, y quiero desearles una Feliz Navidad! A todas ustedes, espero que se diviertan mucho y que se la pasen de lo lindo y en compañía de seres queridos, les deseo lo mejor! Atte: Clemencia XD

"_Vale más un instante de vida verdadera que años vividos en un silencio de muerte. "_


	20. El Fin de Cursos

**Respuesta a sus Reviews:**

_Bewitching Mia Malfoy Errelot:_ Hola! Me alegra muchísimo que te agradara la reacción de Malfoy con hacia su padre, pensé que no sería del agrado de muchas pero por lo visto existe una aceptación general, me alegra, bueno, yo me despido espero que te guste este capitulo y como siempre espero tu comentario, me despido y yo también te deseo una Feliz Año, Saludos :)

_Mariajose:_ Hola! Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, espero que este no sea la excepción y que también sea de tu agrado, y también sabes que siempre espero de tu opinión en este nuevo capitulo, cuídate mucho y te mando miles de saludos : )

_DanGrint:_ Hola! Que gusto que sigas por aquí, me alegra saber que te gustara el capitulo, respecto a tus preguntas no puedo resolver muchas de ellas, de hecho ninguna, pero descuida en el próximo capitulo se sabrá todo, gracias por seguir el fic, y sabes que siempre espero tu opinión, cuídate mucho y te mando muchos saludos y yo también te deseo un Feliz Año Nuevo : )

_.o-zXaf-o.:_ Hola linda! Espero que te encuentres muy bien y que tu año nuevo haya sido excelente, me alegra mucho que te gustara el capitulo, y que lastima que ni la silla calmo a Lucius, y respecto a Padma, sé que es un amor enfermizo pero amor al fin ¿no crees? Me alegra que sigas por aquí, y sabes que espero siempre tu opinión, cuídate mucho y te mando muchos saludos como siempre XD

_July:_ Hola, hola! Me alegra mucho que te gustara el capitulo, y me alegra que te gustara la actitud del lindo de Draco, y apoyo tu opinión de que para enfrentarse a Lucius Malfoy solamente su hijo ;) pero ya te dejo leer el próximo capitulo que espero te guste y dejes tu opinión que para mi es muy importante, te mando muchos saludos, cuídate y Feliz Año Nuevo XD

_Victoria Malfoy:_ Hola Victoria! Me alegra que te guste la historia, y las parejas mira que tuve problemas para que se aceptara del todo la pareja de Ron y Pansy, espero también que te agrade este capitulo, y que sigas dejando tu opinión que es muy importante, cuídate mucho y te mando muchos saludos Feliz Año Nuevo XD

_KokoroArubis:_ Hola linda! Vaya no sabes como me alegra que te gustara tanto el capitulo, sé que fue un poco duro la reacción de Lucius al querer matar a su propio hijo pero bueno después de todo es Lucius Malfoy ¿verdad? Y me da gusto que notaras que lo más lindo del capítulo fue que Draco nunca negó que amara a Hermione, y no sabes lo emocionada que me haces sentir al saber que este fic a agradado tanto que tú y tusuki lunita han decidido tenerlo en esa carpeta, me siento alagada de verdad que sí, no quisiera hacerte llorar de vuelta linda, pero debo decirte que lo más probable sea que el próximo capitulo sea el ultimo es decir el final, bueno espero tu opinión de este capitulo, y me despido diciéndote nuevamente que muchas gracias por todo el apoyo, te mando miles de saludos y cuídate mucho y por cierto te deseo un Feliz Año Nuevo XD

_Kmiriel:_ Hola! Hahaha me da mucho gusto que te gustara el capitulo, y de verdad que nadie pensó que la reacción de Draco y su padre fueran como fueron, espero que eso haya sido bueno, y debo confesarte que yo también quiero un chico así ; ) y como me sonrojas cuando dices que tengo un don o Me da gusto que tu navidad fuera tan buena, y gracias por los bueno deseos para que yo encuentre universidad y respecto a tus preguntas, aún no sé que voy a estudiar eso es lo que hace más difícil mi búsqueda, aunque espero que pronto se resuelva ese problemita y para tu otra pregunta yo soy de México y tu? Y sabes terminando acá voy a procurar ir a tu fic de este foro (eso si en mi hogar no me lo impiden ¬¬) y claro que me interesa leer tu otro fic el que esta en el foro oficial, pero debo confesarte que estoy un poco boba, porque no lo encuentro (ahora entiendo porque me han borrado esta historia en ese foro cuatro veces ¬¬) Bueno me despido y te mando miles de saludos y Feliz Años Nuevo un poquitín atrasado pero la intención es la que cuenta, saludos linda XD

_Pame:_ Hola linda! Me da mucho gusto que puedas seguir leyendo este fic, me alegra que te guste como escribo, no sabes lo mucho que significa eso viniendo de una persona como tu, y gracias por decir que escribo bien, vaya creo que le eh copiado el color a un tomate, muchas gracias por los buenos deseos, y yo también te deseo a ti un Feliz Año Nuevo sé que estoy un poco atrasada pero espero que este año se cumplan todos tus propósitos, me despido mandándote muchos saludos. XD

_Pansy Malfoy:_ Hola! Que bueno que te gustara el capitulo, siempre es bueno que un regalo guste a quien lo recibe, y sabes algo, te apoyo al cien por ciento en que Draco es genial, y que en esos momentos me gustaría ser Hermione aunque solo en esos momentos, respecto a tu pregunta, me alegra mucho que preguntaras justamente eso, verás en el ejemplo de Draco, sí ser refiere a una mujer, una mujer que Lucius había amado en sus años juveniles y sí es Lily Potter sé que probablemente esto sea un poquito fuera de los libros originales, pero es la ventaja de escribir un fic, espero que no sea de tu desagrado, pero mi mente voló y lo imagino todo así, bueno me despido, sabes que siempre espero tu opinión que es muy importante para mí, y también te deseo un Feliz Año Nuevo cuídate mucho y saludos XD

_Tsuki:_ Hola linda! Que suerte que vi tu review por que ya estaba apunto de manda el fic a publicar, pero por suerte aun puede salir la respuesta, me alegra que te gustara el capitulo, y contestando a tu pregunta sí Draco se refería a Lily Potter, sé que no va mucho con el contexto original, pero así lo imagine y no me pareció tan descabellado, después de todo Draco dio unos muy bueno argumentos que concuerdan de la vida de su padre y la propia no lo crees? Bueno espero tu opinión, y te mando muchos saludos y te deseo Feliz Año Nuevo, un poco atrasado pero espero que lo pasaras muy bien, cuídate mucho y Saludos XD

* * *

**CAPITULO XX - "El Fin de Cursos" **

Ya todo había acabado, ahora sí, Hermione y Draco no tenían que esconderse de nadie, ya todos lo sabían, y en menos de dos semanas, estarían juntos por el resto de sus vidas, alejados de todo problema, o al menos eso esperaban.

Después de aquella discusión Draco y Hermione caminaban aún en silencio, hacia aquella habitación que ya habían adoptado como propia y que estaba cerca de la sala popular, Entraron aún sin soltarse de la mano y cuando Draco cerró la puerta, Hermione se adelantó hacia él y le estrecho en un fuerte abrazo, Draco sonrió, era obvio que la chica estaba nerviosas por todo lo que había visto.

-Shhh, tranquila, nada paso- dijo Draco acariciándole el cabello con una de sus manos-.

-Gracias- Hermione tenía el rostro escondido en el pecho de él-.

-¿Gracias?- preguntó Draco- ¿Por qué?

-No, por nada, sólo…- Hermione volteó a buscar los ojos de Draco- Dime que me amas.

-Te amo- respondió Draco instantáneamente-.

-¿Me necesitas?- volvió a preguntar Hermione-.

-Sí, siempre te he necesitado- respondió Draco mirándola con firmeza y ternura esa combinación que solo él podía lograr-.

Hermione sonrió y volvió a abrazarse de él

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó ella, Draco endureció el rostro al recordar a su padre, en ese momento Hermione se abrazó más fuerte a él removiéndose en sus brazos y metiendo más sus rostro en el pecho de él. Draco la miró y aquella sombra que había obscurecido su rostro desapareció-.

-Mientras te tenga a ti, siempre voy a estar bien- respondió él y le dio un beso en la cabeza que tenía justo en el hueco bajo su barbilla-.

Hermione volvió a sonreír, ninguno de los dos midió el tiempo después de segundos, minutos u horas, ellos continuaron su vida, y siguieron el resto del día como si nada hubiese pasado, ni siquiera la sombra del recuerdo los distrajo de vivir.

Aquellas dos semanas pasaron en un parpadear, sin darse cuenta la graduación se había venido, ahora Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Pansy Parkinson y todos los demás eran oficialmente egresados del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y en un extraño suceso la casa de Ravenclaw había ganado la copa de Quidditch y en un arduo empeño de los Slytherin por tener contento al gran Malfoy después de perder el campeonato de Quidditch; la casa de Slytherin había ganado la copa de las casa por tan sólo un punto de diferencia con Gryffindor, algo realmente memorable.

Sin embargo ningún otro trofeo le importaba más a Draco que ese que está sentado a la mesa de Gryffindor rodeada de sus amigos, ni siquiera perder en el Quidditch le había importado como todos suponían, claro que por lo bajo se murmuraba que eso también era culpa de Granger, después de todo el cambio en Malfoy había sido muy evidente, incluso faltaba a sus prácticas con el equipo, pero nadie se atrevía a decir nada ya que sorpresivamente para todos Malfoy contaba con el apoyo de Parkinson a pesar de haber roto el compromiso por razones evidentes. Y si tener un miembro de las familias más poderosas del reino mágico en contra no era bueno, mucho menos lo era tener a dos.

El día en que los alumnos tenían que tomar el expresso que los llevaría de vuelta a sus hogares había llegado; Hermione, Draco, Ron y Pansy estaban en el anden despidiéndose de todos, ya que ellos no lo tomarían, Draco había hablado con Dumbledore acerca del cuarto que él utilizaba para trasladarse a su finca, lo que o sorprendió al director quien ya lo sabía todo, y lo había dejado pasar, después de todo Draco Malfoy era uno de los mejores estudiantes, y darle aquella libertad que no dañaba a nadie no le pareció incorrecto.

Entre el director y Draco decidieron que ellos cuatro podrían viajar por aquel medio, no dijeron nada a ninguno de sus amigos sobre a donde partirían, todo se manejo con un absoluto hermetismo por seguridad de los cuatro, incluso dentro de la escuela solo el director sabía, ningún profesor ni alumno, ninguno.

Ron se despidió de su hermana y de su mejor amigo, les deseo suerte y les pidió que saludarán a sus padre, Pansy y Draco no tenían de quien despedirse, la verdadera amistad que habían establecido en aquella escuela se iría con ellos, sólo estaban ahí por acompañar a su respectiva pareja, en tanto Hermione sufrió de la misma larga despedida de sus amigos, de Ginny y de Harry más especialmente, no sabía cuando los volvería a ver y ella debía ir a cumplir con su destino, El tren partió entre risas y sollozos, y desapareció en el paisaje llevando miles de alumnos y con ellos sus sueños, mientras los últimos cuatro alumnos eran guiados de nuevo al castillo en carrozas por Hagrid.

Los cuatro estaban parados detrás de la puerta que los llevaría a aquel nuevo lugar, sólo esperaban a que Dumbledore llegara para que después de entrar ellos, el director sellara aquel hechizo de Draco. Malfoy jugaba con un pequeño gatito muy fino de raza azul ruso que había regalado a Hermione para que extrañara menos a Crookshanks, Draco estaba de cuclillas sonriendo mientras agitaba uno de los juguetes del gato. Hermione lo miró, ahí estaba en jeans, con un suéter negro y una sonrisa jugando con un gatito ¿Quién lo habría imaginado? De pronto Hermione se preguntó algo¿Ella había logrado aquel cambio en él? Probablemente Draco siempre había sido así, y ahora era cuando lo mostraba, pero, de ser así a Hermione le quedaba una satisfacción, había sido ella quien lo descubriera, había sido ella quien había arrastrado a aquel extraño Malfoy hacia la luz; volteó a mirar si Ron compartía su asombro, pero él y Parkinson no les prestaban atención, parecían más interesados en darse de besos y juguetear con sus manos, Hermione los miró hasta que ya no pudo, quiso sacar de su baúl un libro, pero se acordó que Draco ya había mandado todos los baúles y las pertenencias a su nueva casa para que los elfos se encargaran de todo, sólo había dejando al pequeño gato que parecía sentir más afecto por Draco que por ella.

En ese instante Dumbledore apreció, los despidió, y uno por uno fueron pasando por la puerta recién salida de la pared, el último en entrar sería Draco pero antes de que entrará, Dumbledore lo detuvo y cuidando de solo ser oído por él le advirtió que dejaría aquel portal abierto, por seguridad de ellos, como si el director ya supiera lo que les deparaba el futuro, y por supuesto que lo sabía, era el mejor mago pero no podía intervenir, lo que ellos iban a vivir y a hacer era decisivo para bien o mal de más de uno.

* * *

**BONUS: **

Hola Chicas!

Bueno antes que nada quiero desearles un Feliz Año Nuevo, espero que este año todos sus deseos y metas se vean alcanzados y también quiero avisarles que lo más probable sea que el próximo capitulo sea el ultimo, así es el próximo capitulo será el final de esta historia, aunque aún estoy pensando si cortar en dos el ultimo capitulo aunque eso haría que se perdiera la esencia, así que por eso repito lo más probable sea que el próximo capitulo contenga el final de la historia, chicas quisiera saber su opinión y comentarios de este capitulo o de alguno en especial, y si tienen alguna idea por favor no duden en darla en conocer. Me despido de ustedes con un poquito de melancolía desde ahora (imaginen como será el próximo capitulo, si desde ahora estoy de sentimental ¬¬) les mando muchos saludos y los mejores deseos de mi parte, cuídense mucho y aquí les dejo la frase de este capitulo:

"_Es buscando lo imposible que el hombre ha siempre realizado lo posible. Aquellos que se han sabiamente limitado a lo que le apareciera posible no han nunca avanzado de un solo paso." (M. Bakunin)_

Atte: Clemencia XP

i(guión bajo)m(guión bajo)altamirano(arroba)hotmail(punto)com


	21. El Final de una Historia

**Respuesta a sus Reviews:**

_Marcematu:_ Hola linda! Me alegra mucho que te gustara el fic, y espero también que te guste este que el ultimo capitulo. Me alegra mucho que te gustara que nadie más se metiera entre esa pareja y que se sintieran los sentimientos, parece que se logró mi principal objetivo, también me alegra saber que no te desagrado la pareja de Ron y de Pansy. Gracias por decir que soy una excelente escritora, y espero con ansias tu opinión acerca de este capitulo, te mando muchos saludos y gracias por las felicitaciones de año nuevo, yo también te mando saludos y un feliz año, saludos XD

_ElisaMalfoy87:_ Hola! Me da gusto que te agrade el fic, y espero que dejes tu opinión acerca de este, muchas gracias por leer ; ) te mando muchos saludos, cuídate XD

_Pame:_ Hola Pame! Me da mucho gusto que sigas por aquí, sé a que te refieres con que es triste que sea el final, pero bueno quizá después de todo se pueda hacer una segunda parte, que opinas? Espero que dejes tu opinión de este final y también espero que no te defraude el desenlace de esta intriga. Muchas gracias por los buenos deseos para este año, sabes que yo también te deseo a ti lo mejor de este mundo, y espero pronto encontrarte en el msn para tener una larga charla contigo ; ) lo espero de verdad, bueno me despido mandándote muchos saludos, cuídate mucho, hasta pronto XD

_Silviota:_ Hola! Me alegra que te guste esta historia, y tienes razón apartar de ahora viene la acción, espero que te guste este capitulo y que dejes tu opinión acerca de é, te mando muchos saludos, cuídate XD

_.o-zXaf-o.:_ ¿Qué tal linda! Espero que te encuentres muy pero muy bien. Me alegra saber que consideres esta historia especial, y te agradezco por todo el apoyo que me brindaste a lo largo de ella, bueno esto esta sonando a despedida pero no quiero que así lo sea, porque sabes muy bien que estaré esperando con muchas ansias tu opinión de este desenlace, verdad? Respecto a dividir el fic, ahora te darás cuenta que decidí dejarlo todo junto, y lo que has dicho de segunda parte bueno a mi tampoco me suena tan descabellado, pero cuando termines de leer este capitulo ya me darás tu opinión. Bueno yo me despido y como siempre te mando muchos pero muchos saludos, cuídate, hasta pronto XD

_DanGrint:_ Hola! Me alegra que sigas por aquí, y me alegra que el capitulo te gustara, y sé a lo que te refieres de la melancolía por el verdadero final de HP pero bueno la vida continua, espero tu opinión de este final ; ) cuídate mucho y saludos XD

_Lara Malfoy-Lynn:_ Hola! Es bueno tenerte de vuelta por aquí, me alegra que te gustaran los capítulos, y espero que escribas tu opinión acerca de este, en fin respecto a leerme en otros fics, eso espero yo también o quizá alguna continuación de este, bueno nunca se sabe. Muchas gracias por tu tremendo apoyo, te mando muchos saludos como siempre, hasta pronto XD

_Pansy Malfoy:_ Hola linda! Me alegra que sigas por aquí, me da gusto que te gustara la idea de Lucius enamorado de Lily, me alegra que compartieras mi opinión y que no te desagradará. Espero que dejes tu opinión de este capitulo que es el ultimo de la historia, espero que no te desagrade y me hagas saber todas tus impresiones, desde la primera hasta la ultima, y además que pensarías de una segunda parte? Bueno ya me lo dirás, me despido, cuídate mucho y muchas gracias por leer, bye XD

_Ana Karen Potter:_ Hola linda! Muchas gracias por seguir aquí, sé a que te refieres con la tristeza de que este es el final de esta historia, pero como sea muchas gracias por el inmenso apoyo que tu siempre me brindaste, espero que este capitulo te agrade y te pido por favor que escribas tu opinión de él, sería muy importante para mi saber todas tus impresiones del final. Gracias por decir que este fic es el "mejor" te lo agradezco enormemente, y también gracias por las felicitaciones yo también te deseo lo mejor, cuídate mucho, y también no dudes en contarme que han dicho todas tus amigas del final ; ) bueno yo me despido, hasta pronto. XD

_Mariajose:_ Hola! Me da mucho gusto saber que el fic te gusta tanto, y que el capitulo anterior no fue la excepción, sé que me pedías que alargara un poco el fic, yo también lo quisiera, pero creo que así será mejor, después de todo una segunda parte siempre es una opción que dices? Me da gusto también saber que te agrada como relato cuando Herm y Draco tienen un acercamiento, vaya me halagas mucho linda, y creo que mi propósito al escribir cada palabra se cumplió. En fin me despido y te digo que espero saber tu opinión de este final, te mando muchos saludos, cuídate XD

_Shirru-Malfoy:_ Hola linda! Me alegra que este por aquí y no te preocupes por tus "esporadicos reviews" que siempre se te agradece que te tomes el tiempo de leer y sobre todo de poner tu opinión, y esta vez si quisiera molestarte ya que me interesaria mucho, pero mucho saber tu opinión acerca de este final, quisiera que me lo contaras todo ; ) Muchas gracias por tu apoyo linda, cuídate mucho y hasta muy pronto, saludos XD

_July:_ Hola, hola! Me da gusto saludarte, sé que es triste que este sea el final de esta historia, pero espero que como final te guste, y dejes tu opinión acerca de ella, me interesa saber hasta el mínimo detalle de todo lo que opines de él. Gracias por las felicitaciones de año y por las felicitaciones acerca de cómo escribo, muchas pero muchas gracias. Bueno yo ya me despido, cuídate mucho y espero tu opinión, saludos XD

* * *

.-.

**CAPITULO XXI - "El Final de una Historia"**

Hermione y Draco ya llevaban viviendo poco más de una semana en aquel lugar al que debían aprender a llamar hogar. Hermione despertó un día, un día tan ordinario como cualquier otro al principio, volteó al otro extremo de la cama pero Draco no estaba, miró el reloj, ya era casi medio día, mientras seguía preguntándose como era que había dormido tanto se alistó y bajó, ya no había nadie en el comedor, entró al despacho buscando a Draco pero no lo encontró, solo halló a Ron sentado en un mullido sillón, parecía el dueño de aquel lugar sentado entre tanta elegancia, le sentaba como algo tan natural. Hermione no aguantó más las ganas, el verlo ahí tan serio viendo a la nada como si un punto invisible llamara su atención, Hermione se acercó a hablarle.

-Buen día Ron- dijo Hermione acercándose para sentarse a en un sillón próximo al de él-.

-Hermione, hola- saludó él saliendo de sus pensamientos y brindándole una enorme sonrisa a su amiga-.

-¿Qué haces aquí solo?

-Estaba esperándote- dijo Ron aún sonriendo-.

-¿Esperándome, para que?

-Bueno, pues Malfoy y Pansy salieron a la villa que esta cerca de aquí, me han dicho que querían conseguir pero no les preste mucha atención sinceramente, y yo decidí quedarme para charlar con mi amiga, hace mucho tiempo que tú y yo no tenemos una conversación como antes- terminó de decir Ron sonriendo, Hermione también sonrió- Pero…- continuó Ron- …no sabía que tardarías tanto en despertar, ellos hace tiempo que partieron y ya no deben tardar.

Ron le replicó a Hermione intentando parecer molesto, pero al final su sonrisa lo delataba, su amiga se ruborizó de pena, en verdad que había dormido tanto y Draco, ni siquiera lo escucho al levantarse. Hermione alzó la vista y se dio cuenta que Ron estaba ahí parado junto a ella.

-Pero siempre queda tiempo para un paseo por ese adorable jardín- dijo Ron y extendió la mano a Hermione- ¿Me haría el honor de acompañarme?- Hermione sonrió y posando su mano sobre la de su amigo, ella se puso de pie-.

-Por mí encantada.

Juntos salieron por la puerta de la casa, Hermione recargada en el abrazó de Ron, y sonriendo se dirigieron a los jardines hablando de lo bello del paisaje, Hermione contaba a Ron acerca de todos aquellos volúmenes extraños de libros que había descubierto en la inmensa biblioteca que no parecía tener fin; Hermione lo llevó hasta aquel hermoso árbol donde Draco le había propuesto que se fueran a vivir ahí, Hermione señaló unas montañas lejanas.

-Mira, en ese punto al ocultarse el sol, parece algo divino, parece una imagen coloreada por la misma mano de algún dios- dijo Hermione sonriendo a su amigo, Ron también sonrió, pero al mirar en la dirección que Hermione señalaba algo ensombreció su rostro-.

-¿Qué pasa Ron?- preguntó Hermione preocupada-.

-Nada- dijo Ron sonriendo- sólo pensaba en lo afortunado que es Malfoy- Ron parecía un poco avergonzado pero tenía que decírselo a alguien- Hermione, yo jamás podré darle una vida como esta a Pansy, no podré darle los lujos a los que ella esta acostumbrada- dijo Ron con amargura-.

-¿De qué hablas Ron?- Hermione tomó el rostro del pelirrojo en sus manos- Pansy te tiene a ti ¿Qué más puede pedir?- la chica miraba directamente a los ojos a su amigo este sonrió ante las buenas intenciones de su amiga-.

En ese momento Draco y Pansy entraban a la casa, al llegar al despacho se dieron cuenta desde un gran ventanal con vista a los jardines que Hermione señalaba algo en el horizonte a Ron. Decidieron ir con ellos, caminaban a donde Hermione y Ron se encontraba y escuchaban sus voces, primero como mormullos, luego más evidente, pero Pansy se detuvo al escuchar a Ron diciendo:

_No podré darle la vida a la que ella está acostumbrada._

Draco volvió para ver si se encontraba bien, sin quererlo ni planearlo Pansy y Draco habían quedado ocultos tras unos arbustos altos que colindaban con una sección de árboles frutales en aquel jardín, Pansy sólo podía mirar el semblante de angustia de Ron, pronto Draco y Pansy descubrieron que podían ver y escuchar desde ahí con tanta claridad como si estuviesen a lado de ellos.

-Eres muy amable Hermione- dijo Ron sonriéndole y tomándole las manos para poner un beso en el dorso de cada una-.

-No Ron ¿No lo entiendes?... Daría cualquier cosa por ser Pansy- dijo Hermione con un eterno anhelo, Ron la miró sorprendido ¿Qué era lo qué decía? Y antes que él pudiera reaccionar Hermione se lanzó a él besándolo de forma imperiosa-.

Desde los arbustos Draco lo observaba, Pansy ahora estaba estupefacta y preocupada, Draco había querido salir disparado hacia ellos pero le detuvo justo a tiempo para ver como Ron separaba a Hermione de si y la miraba extrañado.

-Hermione ¿Pero que haces?- preguntó Ron haciéndose para atrás un par de pasos-.

-Ron ya no puedo, ya no puedo seguir fingiendo ¡Te amo!- dijo ella adelantándose los mismos dos pasos hacia Ron-.

Draco estaba furioso, Pansy solo podía mirarle temiendo lo peor, sus ojos llenos de furia, su quijada apretada al igual que los puños y aquella expresión tan dura.

-¿Qué dices¡No!- atinó Ron- ¿Y Malfoy, Hermione? Él te ama- dijo Ron completamente exaltado, intentando despertar de aquel sueño-.

-A mí no me importa él, al principio lo admito, sentía una atracción y pensé que podría enamorarme de él, pero no podía engañarme te amo a ti, después intente darte celos pero tampoco funcionó, sólo tenías ojos para Pansy- dijo Hermione intentando convencer a Ron, quien se había tomado la cabeza con las manos sin creer nada de lo que oía-.

Draco estaba en silencio, su respiración había comenzado a ser más alterada y repetida, no pudo más, agacho la mirada intentando buscar una respuesta o más bien ánimos para seguir viendo aquella escena. Pansy sólo podía observar nerviosa.

-Ron vamonos de aquí, tú y yo debemos estar juntos- terminó de decir Hermione buscando el rostro del chico que tenía aún agachado, Ron subió la mirada-.

-No Hermione… no puedo hacerle eso a Pansy, ni a Malfoy, él se ha portado tan bien con ella y conmigo, y tú tampoco deberías hacerle esto- Ron hablaba con desilusión a Hermione ¿Cómo podía pedirle eso ella?-.

-Ellos dos estarán bien… Ron yo te amo- dijo Hermione al borde de las lágrimas aún queriendo convencer al joven Weasley-.

-Pero yo no Hermione ¡Yo amo a Pansy entiéndelo!- Ron había tomado de los hombros a Granger y la agitaba un poco para que ella entendiera sus palabras, pero la chica sólo había comenzado a agitar la cabeza en forma negativa mientras lágrimas entrecortadas salían de sus vidriosos ojos-.

-No… no…- decía ella mirando a otro lado evitando los ojos de Ron- ¡No!- gritó Hermione cara a cara con Ron- ¿Por qué ella¡¿Qué tiene Pansy Parkinson que no tenga yo!- gritó desesperada, Ron le soltó y suspiró desesperado-.

-No se trata de eso…

-¿Entonces de qué!- ahora Hermione insistía y era Ron quien evitaba el confrontación visual- ¡Dime Ron¡¿Por qué ella y no yo!

-Yo la amo Hermione- dijo Ron exhausto-.

-¿Y yo qué hago! Yo te amo como jamás eh amado a nadie ¿Yo qué hago con esto que estoy sintiendo!- Ron movía la cabeza en negación, sabía que esto era una pesadilla y solo quería despertar-.

Hermione esperaba una respuesta, Ron sólo quería que algo lo hiciese desaparecer, pero un ruido proveniente de los arbustos les hizo voltear, y ahí estaba, a escasos dos metros Draco parado con una rabia y un furor que explotaba como volcanes en sus ojos, las facciones serias, el cuerpo duro en completa defensa y Pansy tras de él, con nerviosismo, abrazándose a sí misma sin saber que hacer. Hermione miró nerviosa a Draco y luego de vuelta a Ron, quien tenía vergüenza en su rostro y miraba a Malfoy. Draco veía a Hermione pero eso a ella no le importó esperaba una respuesta.

-¿Ron?- Ron volteó a mirarle con desaprobación-.

-Adiós Hermione- dijo con voz sería y seca y caminó hacia Malfoy se detuvo frente a él-.

-Lo siento- fue lo único que dijo a Draco quien ni siquiera despego su vista de Hermione-.

-¡Ron!... ¡Ron!... –gritó Hermione pero no obtuvo respuesta Ron ya caminaba de la mano de Pansy hacia la casa, iban a recoger sus cosas, aquel mismo día partieron y jamás volvió a saberse nada de Ronald Weasley y Pansy Parkinson-.

…**---…**

Hermione no pudo más con aquella vista, ni con el peso de la mirada de Draco, se volvió a darle la espalda y comenzó a agitarse las sienes, parecía que todo aquel espectáculo le había dado jaqueca, Draco se acercó a ella y tomándola del brazo hizo que volteara a mirarle bruscamente.

-¿Por qué?- fue lo único que preguntó Draco apretando el brazo de Hermione, su voz sonaba tranquila pero su mirada no lo era, Hermione se zafó de la presión de Draco-.

-¿Por qué, qué? –preguntó ella fastidiada, como si aquella pregunta la hiciera un niño insistente y no Draco-.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- repitió su pregunta Draco aún con ese tono tranquilo, que provocaba todo lo contrario-.

-¿Acaso no lo escuchaste? Ya se lo dije a él- contestó Hermione aún fastidiada, Draco dio un paso hacia ella, esto la atemorizó, pero no hizo nada-.

-Pero soy yo quien que te esta preguntando, respóndeme a mí ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Draco había subido un poco el tono de su voz al repetir por ultima vez su pregunta-.

-¿Quieres saber por qué? –preguntó desafiante Hermione -¡Porque también a mí me gusta jugar, porque quería ver si Ron volvía a mí, porque quería verte humillado como ahora, quería verte defendiendo tu amor a una sangre sucia ante toda la escuela ese día que todos recibieron una lechuza, porque quería verte echando por la borda todos tus tontos intentos por hacer sentir orgulloso a tu padre, quería verte defendiendo ante Lucius Malfoy a una sangre sucia!- Draco ahora tenía decepción mezclada con todos los otros sentimientos en la mirada y el rostro, ahora todo estaba más claro-.

-Fuiste tú… ¿Tú mandaste esas lechuzas a todos y aquella carta a mi padre, tú y no Patil?- Hermione sonrió y la decepción de Draco aumento-.

-¡Esa idiota! Por favor, ella no tiene agallas ni siquiera para hacer un simple hechizo o mandar una carta ¡Claro que fui yo!- contestó Hermione como alegre de al fin ser descubierta-.

-Todo fue solo una venganza- afirmó Draco, la desilusión se le desbordaba al mirarla y al pronunciar aquellas tranquilas palabras- Yo cambie por ti, podía darte el mundo con sólo pedirlo- volvió a decir quedamente, Hermione sonrió irónica y roto los ojos en circulo con desesperación-.

-No cambiaste por mí, sólo mostraste la debilidad que siempre has tenido, date cuenta, tu padre tenía razón- la desilusión de Draco poco a poco fue desapareciendo con cada palabra de Hermione y en su lugar la furia y el coraje volvían a hacerse sentir, Hermione continuó- Yo no quería el mundo Draco, yo quiero a Ron, pero eso no me lo puedes dar- dijo Hermione con desencanto-.

-Nunca signifique nada, nunca fui nada- dijo Draco con amargura, Hermione volvió a sonreír maliciosamente-.

-Sí fuiste algo, hacías lo que yo quería, decías lo que quería escuchar, y siempre intentabas tenerme contenta, como un perrito que alegra a su amo moviendo la cola... - la furia de Draco había vuelto por completo pero eso no detuvo a Hermione, Draco cerró los ojos, un parpadeo solo un poco más largo de lo normal deseando que ella no siguiera, al volver a abrir los ojos aquel fuego casi podía extinguir a Hermione pero ella continuó- ...Date cuenta, fuiste la mejor mascota que una chica puede tener.

Hermione terminó de hablar y sonrió con tal satisfacción que Draco ya no pudo aguantar más, se abalanzó a ella y rodeo el fino cuello con sus manos, presionándolo, los pies de Hermione se despegaron del suelo, luchaba por zafarse pero era imposible no podía luchar contra la fuerza y el coraje que impulsaban a Draco, y justo antes de que ella perdiera el conocimiento, Draco repentinamente la soltó y la dejó caer al suelo. Hermione tosía y respiraba con dificultada, rápida y torpemente se puso de pie. Draco miró a Hermione, miró como se recuperaba y dejaba de toser como silo viesea traves de una película, fue entonces cuando subió su vista y miró el árbol donde Hermione estaba recargada, era aquel mismo en el que ella había prometido ir con él, era el mismo en el que él le había dicho cuanto le amaba, la rabia de Draco desapareció nuevamente, aquel efecto que a pesar de todo ella seguía teniendo en él, pero ella también tenía el poder de enloquecerlo como nadie más podía. Draco le dio la espalda y viendo hacia donde aquel día el sol se ocultaba dijo tranquilamente.

-Yo te amaba- Hermione rió ante aquella oración de Draco, mientras se pasaba una mano por su piel lastimada, aún podía sentir la fuerza de él alrededor de su cuello-.

-No, tú me amas, aún lo haces, por eso no eres capaz de hacerme nada- terminó de decir Hermione aún sonriendo, Draco continuaba dándole la espalda, volteó su rostro y miró de reojo por encima de su propio hombro la figura de Hermione, entonces volvió su vista al cielo de la tarde-.

-Hay algo que tú no entiendes… Yo soy un Malfoy.

Al terminar de decir esto Draco volteó hacia Hermione con su varita en la mano, un rayo verde salía de ella justo en dirección a Hermione, el eco de las palabras _Avada Kedavra_ se escuchaban yzumbaban en aquel paisaje, en el rostro de Draco sólo se veía dolor, desilusión y libertad, en sus ojos se alcanzaba a distinguir aquello que intentaba ser una lágrima, y mientras ese rayo seguía saliendo las palabras de su padre resonaban en su mente:

_Un hombre no puede negar su naturaleza hijo, y nosotros… nosotros somos Malfoy._

_.-._

_**FIN**_

.-.

* * *

**BONUS: **

Hola Chicas!

Bueno pues este fuel el final¿Qué les pareció? Espero que no estén muy enfadas conmigo y saben que espero la opinión de todas ustedes respecto a este final, (saben también que recibo toda clase de maldiciones y amenazas de muerte : ) y aunque creo que se lo dije a todas, quiero nuevamente agradecerles todo el apoyo y las opiniones que siempre me brindaron, muchas gracias de verdad ; ) Me despido diciendoles nuevamente que espero todas sus opiniones, les mando un saludo grande, cuídense y hasta pronto. XD Atte: Clemencia

Aquí están las ultimas dos frases, espero que les gusten ; )

"_En las noches mi alma se convierte en susurro de tu vida, que atormenta mi vida."_

"_A veces dos personas lo único que se dan es dolor"_


	22. Saludos

HOLA HOLA CHICAS!

CHICAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO Y TODOS SUS REVIEWS, PLANEO CONTESTARLES A TODAS Y APARTE UNA SORPRESA QUE AUN ESTA EN PROCESO PARA VER SI LA QUIEREN.

MUCHAS GRACIAS NUEVAMENTE LES DEJO DE NUEVO MI MAIL i(guion bajo)m(guion bajo)altamirano(arroba)hotmail(punto)com

CUALQUIER COSA QUE QUIERAN DECIR O COMENTAR NO DUDEN EN ESCRIBIR AQUI O A MI MAIL.

GRACIAS POR EL APOYO, HASTA PRONTO Y MUCHOS SALUDOS XD

ATTE: CLEMENCIA


	23. Hola

HOLA!

ESPERO QUE NO ME HAYAN OLVIDADO XP

OJALA QUE AUN QUEDE ALGUIEN POR AQUÍ, NO ME GUSTARIA QUE ESTE FIC SE PERDIERA.

CHICAS LES MANDO MUCHOS SALUDOS Y ESPERO PRONTO PODER ESCRIBIRLES ALGO MAS.

SALUDOS!

ATTE: CLEMENCIA XDD


End file.
